Trials and Tribulations of a Dysfunctional Family
by nikonic
Summary: Sequel to Aftermath of Minimal Loss. How can JJ and Emily balance life with three kids under the age of four and full-time jobs? With a crazy, motley crew called family, Emily and JJ experience the ups and downs of family life.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T

Author's Note: This is the sequel to Aftermath of Minimal Loss. It would probably be in the reader's best interest to read that story first. Also, thanks to all the original readers. I hope the sequel doesn't let you down. I love reviews, and if you left ideas in the reviews of the Aftermath of Minimal Loss, I'll get them included in this story. Ideas are great too!

The sounds of four year olds screaming rang through the bullpen and Emily shot up from her desk, hearing the sound of her children running rampant through the building. Just as soon as she stood up, she was caught in a tangle of arms and limbs as Abby and Nate threw themselves at their mom. Lifting one child on each hip, she placed kisses on each of their heads.

"That's why she has all those muscles. Forget being an FBI agent, she's got muscles because she lifts the twins all the time," Nathan Jareau said to his wife, who trailed slightly behind him holding a small blonde boy with dark brown eyes.

"And there's my little boy," Emily cooed walking over to Annie. She placed a kiss on Henry's forehead.

"Momma," he said excitedly. Abby and Nate squirmed to get out of Emily's grasp as JJ popped her head out of her office to see what all the excitement was about. After setting the twins on the ground before they full-blown sprint to JJ, Emily reached out for Henry and he gladly snuggled into her chest.

"Mommy, Mommy, we're here like you said. We're here for Momma's birthday," Abby said excitedly.

"Shhh. Remember it's a secret. Don't tell Momma where we're going. Why don't you go distract your uncles from their files?" JJ walked over to where Emily was holding Henry and talking to her parents. "Hi baby," JJ whispered, placing a kiss to the little blonde head buried in Emily's neck.

"Hey there squirt!" Morgan said, picking Abby up and putting him on his desk.

"UNCLE DEREK," she squealed as he started tickling her. "Stop it or I'm going to tell Aunty Pen on you."

"Give the child some credit. She knows your weaknesses," Garcia said tauntingly, having appeared from her lair. Abby climbed onto Derek's lap and up his shoulders to hug Garcia, who easily picked the small girl up from her human jungle gym.

"Well don't you look pretty today, Miss Abby? Give me a spin." Abby spun in circles showing off her outfit to her eccentric godmother. Dressed in yellow rain boots, rainbow tights, a pink sparkly tutu, and a long sleeve purple shirt, she beamed at Garcia.

"I have on more colors than you today. See?"

"Yes you do, princess. You look very pretty if I do say so myself."

Abby shot the blonde another smile before sprinting up to Rossi's office. Without knocking, the little girl disappeared into the office.

"Hey there squishy," Garcia said walking over to Reid's desk, where Nate sat on Reid's lap while the boy genius did magic tricks.

"Shhhhh Aunty Pen, Uncle Spencer is doing a trick."

"Oh my bad; sorry sweetie. I'll come back," Garcia said, ruffling the boy's hair before moving to the clump of adults.

"So not that I don't love the interruption, but what are you all doing here?" Emily asked.

"Well if I recall correctly, your birthday is tomorrow, so we're going to lunch today as a family," Garcia replied.

"You lost a munchkin in my office," Rossi said, his voice reverberating through the bullpen. They all turned to see Rossi holding Abby over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes, the ruffles from her tutu settling around Rossi's face. As he passed Hotch's door, he knocked obnoxiously as Abby shouted for her Uncle Aaron.

"Looks like the brood is all ready to go," Nathan said ushering the motley crew towards the elevators.

Hours later the team sat buried in stacks of paperwork. Emily slumped over a stack that was rivaling the height of her computer when she felt a vibration in her jacket pocket. Pulling out her phone she grinned when she saw JJ's name glow brightly across the screen.

_I've got a gift for you to unwrap, Birthday Girl ;)_

Emily blushed as she read JJ's message. Usually she was able to hide her emotions behind her compartmentalized face, but this time Morgan looked up at just the right moment.

"Ooh la la. Princess is getting some tonight."

"Shut up Morgan," Emily hastily responded before dramatically opening a file.

"Getting what tonight? I thought we were giving her presents tomorrow! I don't have mine wrapped yet," Reid whined from his desk.

Emily and Morgan rolled their eyes at his naïve nature, as Morgan replied, "No, Reid She's getting a special gift from JJ tonight." Morgan finished with a wink in Emily's direction.

"I'm sure JJ's gift is really special. She knows Emily really well, so I can only imagine that her gift would be one that Emily would truly enjoy."

"Okay boy genius let me spell it out for you. Tonight, JJ and Emily will be celebrating Emily's birthday in their large king bed without clothing."

"OH! Ewwwww!" Reid screeched. "On a continuing note, we're still giving Emily presents tomorrow, right?"

"Why do I try?" Morgan thought aloud. Emily laughed, pleased that the topic of conversation had veered from her night to come.

"Momma! Did you like your birthday surprise lunch?"

"Mommy! Look what we made Momma for her birthday! Look over here, Mommy!"

"Momma! Mommy! You're not looking!"

Emily and JJ were bombarded with questions and comments as Abby and Nate excitedly rushed to show them all that had been accomplished today.

"Hey Mom, Daddy," JJ said, stepping over a giant pile of Legos to hug her parents. The elderly Jareau couple moved to a large house right outside Quantico after the twins were born to help JJ and Emily juggle a family and work. The size of the house proved to come in handy after Henry was born and the Prentiss-Jareau clan hit three. Before JJ could continue a conversation she heard Emily's voice from the kitchen.

"How on earth did the two of you get icing on the ceiling? Nathan, Annie, I apologize for our children's destruction of your kitchen…"

"They did what?" JJ asked, scared to step towards the kitchen, which after the tornado of destruction left in the twins' path was sure to be in shambles. "Oh good god."

"It's my birthday. You get to deal with that. I'm going to go get Henry," Emily said, excusing herself to the playroom to get their youngest and shyest child. After apologies and goodbyes had been said, all three kids were tucked safely in their car seats as the couple drove home.

"What's your birthday wish, Em?" JJ asked in a hushed whisper, her hand intertwined with Emily's over the middle console.

"I've got my wish. I have you, our kids, and our insane, crazy family. That's all I need."

"That's sweet, but bull. What did you want for your birthday?"

"You know, I want a weekend with you and our kids without a case, without our cell phones constantly going off. I want a weekend to just lay around the house as a family."

"You never know. We may get lucky. I'll get Henry; you get the twins. We'll do baths and stuff in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan. My god, these kids are getting heavy. Can you grab Abby's teddy and Nate's blanket?"

Emily carried the twins up to their room. After tucking them both in, she went to leave, but was stopped by a small sleepy voice.

"Happy birthday, Momma," Nate said quietly, rubbing his eyes with a clenched fist. His other little hand gripped his blanket tightly.

"Thank you, buddy. Good night. Te amo con todo mi corazon."

"I love you too, Momma." Emily kissed his forehead before double-checking the Toy Story night-light was on.

She smiled as she left the twins' bedroom. _It will be a good birthday_, she thought to herself before opening the door revealing a very scantily clad blonde beauty sitting gracefully in the center of the king sized bed. _It will be a very good birthday_.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

It was a first in her entire career. There wasn't an urgent need for her at work. Other teams were on call and her team was supposed to be catching up on paperwork. JJ texted Hotch early Friday morning asking to use vacation days for Emily's birthday as opposed to going into work. His response was short and sweet.

_Yes. See you Saturday night_.

JJ smiled and leaned over turning off Emily's alarm. Her wife was going to sleep in today and that was that. It was 7 AM and she curled back into the warm cocoon of their bed, enjoying the temporary peace and quiet of their home. In fifteen to eighteen minutes, the rambunctious twins would be prancing around the house, full of energy and excitement. Henry would be up at least twenty minutes later.

After reveling in the warmth and silence, she got up quietly and went to the twins' bedroom.

"Mommy," Abby mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes in similar fashion to her brother.

"Morning, baby," JJ said, sitting on the edge of Abby's princess bed, before smothering the little girl in kisses. A strangled sound came from the blonde's mouth as Nate jumped on her back from behind. After spinning him around, Nate sat in JJ's lap as she kissed him.

"Hi Mommy! Where's Momma? Can I go get her?"

"No, bud. Remember today's Momma's birthday. How about we make her a special breakfast?" The twins clamored excitedly. "Yeah know what else is cool? Momma and I don't have to go to work today, so we get to spend all day with you goof balls."

"Mommy, we're not goofy. That's the Disney character."  
"Goofy is silly," JJ corrected.

"Then we're goofy. Right, Nate?"  
"Yessireee, goofy to the bone."

JJ laughed at their antics before continuing. "So we're going to make Momma a special breakfast. And I need your help. Can you both be really quiet while we make waffles?" They nodded vigorously before Nate wiggled off his mother's lap and ran to Henry's nursery, easily pulling himself into Henry's crib. Henry squeezed his chubby little hands around his brother's face while Nate found Henry's blanket and handed it to him.

"We're going to make Momma a special breakfast for her birthday. Okay? Wanna help?"

"Hey little man," JJ said picking up the two year old from his crib. "And you, what have we said about climbing in the crib?"  
"It's dangerous cause I could get hurt. But Mommy, I want Henry to help, so I was filling him in on the plan."

"Nice try, mister. Come here," she disciplined, lifting Nate out of the crib easily. "Next time, you'll be in time out. Got it?"  
"Yes, Mommy. I'm sorry." JJ kissed his forehead before walking over to Henry's changing table.

"Can you and Abby go draw Momma some birthday cards? I'm sure she would love that." Nate nodded his consent before skipping out of the room.

"You have a very silly brother and sister who love you very much," she said to the little blonde boy before placing a raspberry kiss on his rounded stomach. He giggled and pushed her head away with his hands. "Let's hope those silly siblings of yours haven't destroyed our kitchen like they did Grandma and Grandpa's."

"Jayje! Jen! My alarm didn't go off! I'm late! We're late! Are you here!" Emily screamed as she rushed around the room like a mad man trying to find pants. Stumbling downstairs, she stopped in her tracks when she saw the twins sitting on the kitchen island covered in flour. "Hi," Emily questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Momma! You're funny when you trip."

"Why thank you, munchkins. Why, pray tell, are you covered in flour?"

"We made you something," Nate said proudly.

"And our kitchen is still in one piece it seems. Job well done. What'd you make?"  
"Your favorite breakfast!" Abby stood up and jumped towards her mother. Emily easily caught her in the air before twirling around.

"Well hello there, Miss Abby. You got some big air on that one." Before putting the little girl on the ground, she placed a kiss on Abby's temple before sauntering over to JJ, who leaned against the counter smiling at the interaction between her wife and kids. "Good morning," Emily whispered, kissing JJ while gently pushing her into the countertop.

"EWWWWWWWW" the twins squealed. "Get a room," Nate said. JJ pulled back and looked at him.

"What did you just say?"

"Blame Uncle Derek," Nate quickly retorted, his hands held up in front of him as if to block him from the stares of his mothers. Emily rolled her eyes before turning back to JJ.

"Not that I don't love the extra sleep and seeing two of our three munchkins covered in flour, but why aren't we at work?"  
"Oh, you know, we have the day off. No work until Monday; happy birthday. You go get Henry. He has some birthday kisses for the birthday girl. I'll finish up breakfast." 

The day was lazy and could only be described as perfect. After lounging in pajamas most of the day, the family ventured out to the park. JJ was upstairs taking a shower while Emily read on the couch as Nate, Abby, and Henry played in the living room. Getting up to answer the doorbell, Emily smiled as Abby and Nate were playing dress up, turning Henry into an evil villain. Opening the door, she met eyes with her mother.

"Ambassador," Emily questioned, completely stunned by the presence on her front step. "Um come in?" Emily recovered quickly, leading her mother to the living room.  
"Happy birthday, dear. I thought I would stop by," the Ambassador said, sitting uncomfortably on the edge of a chair.

"Okay, thank you." Emily responded though she was completely confused about which alternate universe she had tumbled into.

"Why do you look like Momma?" Abby asked, her head popping out from the other side of Emily's hips.

"Because I'm her mother," Elizabeth answered smoothly.

"So you're like Grandma? Grandma is Mommy's mommy," Nate clarified, standing next to his sister- both twins decked out in capes.

"I would believe that is correct," Elizabeth continued.

"Guys, go play in your room upstairs please," Emily requested, lifting one child under each arm and placing them on the other side of the baby gate that prevented Henry from turning the stairs into his latest play thing.

"Congratulations, Emily. They look exactly like you, Abigail especially. Except for that little one," Elizabeth complimented. "He has your eyes, however."

"We aren't too sure how that happened. Jennifer gave birth to him a little over two years ago." Henry looked up at the Ambassador with big brown eyes before walking over to Emily. As he walked, stumbling slightly, he started trying to pull his evil villain cape off.

"Momma, help," he whined softly.

"Here kiddo," Emily replied easily, finding the Velcro and ridding Henry of his costume. He gave her a 100-watt smile before climbing onto the couch and settling himself in her lap. Having retrieved his blanket from the arm of the couch, he gripped it tightly in one hand and sucked his other thumb before curling into Emily's chest.

"You're very good at this," the Ambassador said, watching the interaction between mother and son.

"Thank you. Four years of practice and you can be good at anything. Why did you stop by again?"

"I wanted to wish my only daughter a happy birthday."  
"What's different about this year? You sent email congratulations on everything- everything including birthdays, my wedding, the birth of my children, my children's birthdays."

"It all seemed so impersonal."

"Yes," Emily monosyllabically agreed. The living room fell into a tense silence before the Ambassador coughed and spoke again.

"I actually have some papers for you to sign."  
"There we go. What papers?"  
"Our lawyers finally situated the trust funds for your three children." She paused, "And Jennifer."

"I suggest you look for some new lawyers if it took them four years to come up with four legal documents."

"Don't be impertinent. The funds are set up now; we just need guardian signatures."

"Leave the papers. JJ and I will look over them. I'll get them back to you quickly."

"Alright. Don't idle. These are important legal papers, Emily."  
"Yes, Mother," Emily, responded automatically, reverting to her ingrained manners. "If that's all, I will show you to the door. I need to help get the kids ready for bed."

"I'll be seeing you soon, Emily. Happy birthday again, dear."

"Bye Mother," Emily said closing the door and dead bolting it. Looking down at Henry, she asked, "That was strange, wasn't it?"

Henry just shrugged and smiled, content in his mother's arms.

Emily stared at the ceiling. JJ was reading the twins a bedtime story, and Henry was already fast asleep. Lost in thought, she didn't hear the blonde enter the room. She didn't notice when JJ laid down next to her propping herself up on one elbow to look at her lover. She didn't hear JJ start talking. She was startled from her thoughts as JJ's gentle hand rubbed soothingly patterns along her stomach. Emily turned her head and smiled, though the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"What's on your mind?"  
Emily let out a deep breath, blinking successively as she tried to eliminate her train of thought.

When Emily didn't respond, JJ softly whispered her name before sweetly kissing the brunette's cheek. "Talk to me," she demanded quietly.

"It's just so random. I know it means she's accepting the kids as legitimate Prentiss heirs or some nonsense, but four years is a long time. Why now? Why not when Abby and Nate were born? When Henry was born? There's something strange about it."

"At least you didn't fight. Her unsuspected visit could have been a lot worse."  
"It crossed my mind, but I was holding Henry. I wasn't about to start a fight with him there. Not unless she really crossed a line, and then I would have brought him upstairs."

"Maybe she's changed," JJ pondered.

"And maybe Erin Strauss is actually a nice person. Or better yet, maybe Reid has a date."

JJ laughed and kissed her wife solidly on the lips. "I love you, you know?"  
"Hmm, yeah. I love you too."

Curling into one another, they fell asleep quickly, content in the feeling of the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

"You always manage to lose a small childlike being in my presence," Rossi jokingly complained as he held Nate upside down with a glass of red wine in the other hand. After unceremoniously plopping the young boy on the couch and tickling him relentlessly until the action challenged the balance of his wine glass, Rossi moved across the comfortable large living room to the armchair he had claimed as his.

"I know, Rossi, it's strange. We can't figure out why they love you either… Grandpa," Emily mocked, knowing the older man's aversion to a term that clearly portrayed his age.

"Lucky for you, it's your birthday weekend, and I'm not allowed to be sassy or something along those lines. By the way, Penelope, I'm not sassy; I'm cultured and brazen."

"Looks like a duck, talks like a duck…" Garcia sang her response with a bright smile.

JJ smiled at the motley crew decorating her living room with their incessant banter. The pleasant atmosphere was interrupted by Morgan's voice carrying down the hall.

"Abs, I'm not walking into the living room in this- no way, no how. Got it, Princess? I'm not doing it."

"But Uncle Derek, you look so pretty!"

"I don't do pretty, Princess. I do handsome and strong. Pink, fluffy, and sparkles don't really accentuate the muscles correctly."

"Huh? Whatever. Come on! We're putting on a play."

"If anyone in the living room dares to take a picture, video, or anything that could in any scenario be used as future reminders of this occasion, I will personally withhold coffee and every source of caffeine happiness forever."

"This should be good. Cameras at the ready?" Garcia laughed, ready to see her chocolate god paraded around the living room in her goddaughter's wildest imaginations. As Morgan walked into the living room, he looked down at the brunette four year old.

"You're evil, you know that? Evil, but I love you obviously."

"Yep," she smiled excitedly as everyone burst into laughter.

Their dark, chiseled, badass FBI agent was decked out in pink boas, a sparkly tiara, and a large assortment of plastic jewelry. In his hand, he held a unicorn and a little pink purse. Abby nudged him and he started a previously planned speech.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to present to you the most beautiful princess in all the land. Miss Abigail Morgan Prentiss has planned a special event for the enjoyment of her people. She and Buttercup," Morgan gestured to the unicorn in his hand, "are going to perform a series of jumps and dances. Please enjoy." Even Hotch had tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard.

"That may have made my birthday," Emily chuckled.

"I'm with you there. That may have been my workout for the day," JJ replied. "That and throwing you in the air over and over again, Little Man." Henry giggled and smiled up at his mom.

"Again," he requested excitedly.

"Yeah yeah. Once more and then bed time for all of you."

"But Uncle Spencer has to teach me that new trick…" Nate started as Abby continued, "And I have more unicorn tricks and more pretty things for Uncle Derek…"

"Nice try. You heard Mommy. Bedtime, munchkins, but I'm sure if you ask nicely your uncles wouldn't mind reading you bedtime stories."

Thirty minutes later found, Reid slumped uncomfortably in Abby's princess bed with Morgan propped against Nate's bed. All four were asleep. Nate's blanket hung tightly out of his fist and covered a large portion of Morgan's face while Reid cradled Abby's teddy. It was all too sweet not to take a picture, and thus, more blackmail was added to the file that had been created once the two men realized they would do anything for the Prentiss-Jareau children.

"You know I'm proud of you two," Rossi said, toasting the couple in front of him. "You've got three beautiful children and you manage to juggle this crazy life without pulling out your hair."

"Just wait. When they all hit the teens, I'm going to invest in a high quality wig," Emily said with a grin. "But thank you. We have a lot of help," she continued with a wink in Rossi's direction. "It's the only way we manage to juggle and stay afloat."

"Well, in any case, I should follow Hotch's lead and head out. Enjoy your evening and the two sleeping agents. They should be mildly uncomfortable and sore by the time they wake up," Rossi laughed to himself as he hugged the two women and showed himself to the door.

"Somehow, we make this dysfunctional family work. Speaking of dysfunctional family, let's take a look at those papers your mother brought over."

"Nice transition, Jayje."

"I'm nothing if not a master of words," the blonde said with a wink before sauntering into the kitchen. Yet as she looked over the figures detailed in the legal documents, JJ was at a loss for words. "Are you aware of how much money this is? For each of them?"

Emily looked at her sputtering wife with a small smile. "For each of you," she corrected. "Yes, it's a lot, but we have parental restrictions and this and that. If we feel we don't have enough control, we modify the parameters on the accounts when the time comes."

"These are very large trust funds, Em. Very large. These are Grand Canyon sized funds."

"Well, you picked a great family to marry into," Emily joked cautiously.

JJ smacked Emily's shoulder, "Not funny. We can change the restrictions if we need to later on?"

"Of course."

"Then hand me a pen before I faint from the amount of money now associated with my name. Now email your mother, and tell her we've signed the papers. I don't want her sending some retainer lawyer over here to annoy us, and we both know that isn't out of the realms of possibility."

"You've learned a valuable lesson, young grasshopper. Nothing is out of the realms of possibility for Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss."

JJ smiled and rolled her eyes at the over-dramatics of her wife before moving to check on the six sleeping beings in the house. Reid and Morgan looked as uncomfortable as ever while Garcia looked exceptionally happy in the plush rocking chair by Henry's crib.

"Dysfunctional family, that's for sure," JJ joked to herself as she walked down the hallway to get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Keep 'em coming! I love the ideas y'all send my way. Let me know if there's something you want to see. Enjoy!

"Hello Emily. I'm glad to see you. I expect you brought the legal papers," the Ambassador said coolly from the opposite side of her exquisite walnut desk.

"Yes, they're right here. Have a nice day."

"Emily, would you happen to have time for lunch?"  
"Umm, yes," Emily replied, taken off guard by her mother's request. "I have an hour or so for lunch. Now?"

"If it fits in your schedule, I thought we could have lunch at the club."

"Sure, let me just send a quick message to Hotch letting him know." Elizabeth nodded as Emily turned to type out a message. _Well, this should be interesting_, she thought to herself.

Twenty-five minutes later found the two women in a comfortable booth in an equally comfortable silence.

"You seem very happy."  
"I am, Mother."

"I have had a great amount of time to think over the past few months, and I'm not proud of my relationship with you or the situations I've put you in. I would like a chance to change that and get to know you and the people that have made you so happy. I know I don't deserve a chance after the political games I've put you through, but I don't want to make the same mistakes I've made with you with my grandchildren." Elizabeth looked sincere as she took a healthy gulp of her Riesling.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture. I just don't understand where this seemingly genuine side is coming from after all these years." Emily chose her words very carefully. She always wished for a better relationship with her mother, but with years of experiences fortifying her emotional wall, she was careful about getting her hopes up.

"I understand your hesitations. But I'm committed to making an effort to having a better relationship with you and being a part of your life."

"I think that's great, Mother, if you're really committed, but where is this coming from?"

"Darling, your father and I are getting a divorce. As a stipulation in our marriage contract, we were required to attempt marital counseling before filing for divorce. I became very fond of our marital therapist and she helped me see the different aspects of my life that need attention, my relationship with you and your family being most paramount."  
"I'm sorry to hear about the divorce."  
"Yes, well, your father and I haven't acted as a married couple in decades, and our relationship was no longer beneficial for either companionship or political image. That is why I insisted on the quick turnover of the legal documents. I was unaware of whatever extra stipulations were added on in the case of a divorce and I wanted to make sure you and your family got the trust funds deserved."

"I appreciate that. JJ was blown away by the amount. I'm not sure she knows what to do with a sum of money that large," Emily joked cautiously.

"She sounds like an amazing woman. Would you tell me about her? I would like a chance to prove to you that I've changed. I don't expect you to immediately invite me to the family dinners or parties, but eventually, I hope to be included in such gatherings. I'm a changed woman, Emily."  
"I'm starting to see that. Unfortunately, Mother, I have to get back to the office, but maybe we could have lunch later this week. I can tell you about JJ and the kids. I'll bring some pictures for you to see."

"I would like that, Emily. Thank you."

A knock startled the blonde from her desk. She looked up and smiled as she saw her wife leaning casually against the doorframe.

"You look unbelievably calm for spending the last hour with your mother, who you've referred to as spawn of Satan on multiple occasions," JJ laughed, happy to see her lover at ease. Emily walked into the office and settled comfortably into the plush chairs.

"Well she changed, or she seemed to have changed."  
"Changed? Really?" JJ asked in complete and utter disbelief. Emily nodded and informed the blonde about the most recent proceedings. "Well you said yourself nothing is out of the realm of possibility for Ambassador Prentiss."

"Yeah, Jayje, I was expecting the other realm of possibilities. You know the realm that leaves me emotionally crippled?"

"So what do you think? Is this for real?"

"I think so, Jen. I mean I can't help it. I was definitely profiling her the entire meal. She seems to genuinely want to know you and me. She wants to know the kids and our family."  
"As always, whatever you pick, I'll be behind you."  
"Thanks Jayje. I'm not sure we'll re-introduce her to the kids anytime soon, but I'm having lunch with her at the end of the week. Maybe the three of us can have dinner or something. It all sort of depends on how things go. I don't want to get my hopes up, but this is nice. I really hope she's changed. But now I get to go do battle with the massacred trees on my desk parading as files. Oh the exciting lives we lead," Emily joked, leaning over the desk and quickly kissing JJ.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, sadly.

Author's Note: I love reviews and ideas as always! I hope you all did have too shabby of a Valentine's Day. This chapter has bits and pieces of Aftermath of Minimal Loss in it. For those of you just now getting into the sequel, I changed up the actual events of the episode to fit my story, so I apologize for any confusion. Happy reading (and reviewing)!

The amount of massacred trees on Emily's desk steadily decreased throughout the day. She was relieved that they wouldn't be assigned to a case for a couple of days, so she could catch up on paperwork, even if it was only temporarily. Five o'clock brought JJ standing patiently by Emily's desk, willing her to pack up faster.

"You should have an internal alarm clock that rings when your wife is ready to go," JJ teasingly complained from her perch against Morgan's almost-visible desk.

"If you want my alarm clock to be tuned to your departure preferences, you need to stop putting consultation folders on my desk." Emily's rebuttal created an entertained smirk on JJ's face.

"Yeah, maybe I'll start giving more to Spence. He is our resident genius after all."

Reid sputtered in response to the idea of more paperwork.

"Keep sputtering. If you teach Nate that exploding canister trick again, I'm going to make sure you're buried in paperwork until you reach the ripe age of 102," Emily threatened. Nate recently attempted his uncle's famous rocket trick, causing a cascade of broken glass from a kitchen cabinet.

Reid grimaced at the thought, but continued to pack his belongings, while Morgan chuckled along with the normal family dynamics.

"Oh good heavens. How long could it possibly take you to pack up? You don't have that much stuff," JJ huffed.

"I beg to differ. I helped you move in. Between the five of you, you have so much crap you could… I don't even know what you could do with all of it. I might fill up Mariana's Trench," Morgan quickly jumped into the banter.

"You do know that Mariana's Trench is 35,840 feet deep? There is no way any one family could have enough worldly possession to fill the trench," Reid factually stated, complete unaware of the implied joke. Morgan rolled his eyes with a loud exasperated sigh as Emily finally stood with her bag at the ready.

Emily gracefully slid behind the driver's seat of her Lexus. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and settled into the car. JJ relished in the silence of the car before their rambunctious children joined the car ride. The car ride between Quantico and the Jareau residence was always the time to separate work from home. Emily and JJ refused to blend the two into one and jeopardize the innocence and happiness of their children. The music slowly filled the car with its soft, harmonious melody and reassuring, lyrics.

"When does the Yo Gabba Gabba phase end? Honestly, hun, I'm almost tempted to ban that Nick Jr music from the car. Who on Earth thinks an oddly shaped orange cone-like figure is child friendly? On a similar note, how does a sponge live in a pineapple under the sea? Don't get me wrong? Spongebob has done a great deal in improving the lengths of our sanity on many occasions, but logically, that show just doesn't make sense."

"Anything is better than the Teletubbies. Spongebob, Scooby Doo, Blue's Clues- it's all illogical. They'll figure it out sooner or later. Yo Gabba Gabba is the reason most of the nation's children are afraid of clowns. It all starts with creepy figures dancing to oddly off-beat music."

"Oh yeah, the Teletubbies were bad. I'm glad all of those DVDs 'accidentally' shattered into a million pieces."

"You and me both," JJ laughed as they shuffled through traffic at a pace that rivaled an overly obese hippopotamus. "We need to make Reid build a flying car for times like this. We're wasting his potential on files you could easily handle." Emily glared at her, but nodded in agreement to the sentiment.

"At least by the time we get the kids the traffic will have died down, so the drive home won't be too bad. What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Something involving food," JJ sarcastically replied, waiting for the exasperated sigh from her wife.

"Gee, thanks for that exceptionally helpful response. "

"Oh, I aim to please."

Pulling up outside the large house, Emily and JJ saw Nate and Abby staring out the front windows waiting for them.

"Uh oh, they look like they're up to no good," Emily commented walking to the door.

"Oh yeah, this should be interesting," JJ replied quickly before the door opened and unleashed her children on the quiet, unsuspecting lawn. The front door opened, but there were no screaming or extremely excited children.

"Silence? That's a first."

"Hey girls," Annie said from the kitchen. Nate voiced a similar sentiment from his perch as he watched his grandchildren.

"Hey Daddy. What's going on?"

"Oh, this is good. Ask them where my car keys are, or your mother's wallet, or the remote control to any of the downstairs television sets." Emily and JJ looked at each other wide-eyed before turning to calmly face their mischievous twins.

"Uh oh," Abby whispered to Nate, who started looking for an escape.

"Uh oh is right," JJ said.

"Alright let's have it. Where did you put it all?" Emily continued. One mother's comments fluidly continued into the next without pause as if they were speaking as one.

"Well, ya see what had happened was…" Abby started.

"We were playing in the yard…" Nate continued.

"Well, we buried them…"  
"They were treasure, and we were pirates."

"Yeah, we let Henry play too, Momma!" Emily raised her eyebrows and JJ crossed her arms. Both women tapped their feet impatiently. "Okay your turn, Nate," Abby said, quickly passing the story to her brother.

"Well, we wanted to help Henry learn, so we hid them really hard."

"Yeah, a little too hard cause we lost them."  
"Now, they really are buried treasure," Nate finished, looking at his sister for confirmation.

"First of all, after we find Grandpa's keys, Grandma's wallet, and all the remotes, you both are in big trouble. Second, when you imagination-play, you don't take Grandma and Grandpa's things. You play with your own toys. You have plenty of things that can be buried treasure that won't make Grandpa and Grandma angry. Go say you're sorry to your grandparents, and then, we're going to find all of these things in the backyard," Emily disciplined.

"But Momma, we already looked…" Abby started to explain, but quickly stopped when she met JJ's eyes. "I mean, yes ma'am."

"That's better."

Thirty minutes later found two very irritated adults loading two very sullen children in the car along with one sleepy toddler. Eventually, all the missing items had turned up, either in a bush, a rain gutter, or in the compartments of different toys strewn across the yard. Within an hour, they were pulling up to their home.

"Home sweet home," JJ sighed with relief. She turned in her seat to look at the kids. Henry and Abby were out like lights, and Nate was entertaining himself with a book. Emily was already at his door, helping him out of his car seat. He wrapped his little arms around her neck, his dark, shaggy hair blending into her equally dark hair. JJ heard him apologize and smiled as Emily kissed him.

"It's okay, munchkin, but remember that taking people's things, no matter what, is a no-no." She hugged him and kissed his forehead. He grabbed his blanket and jumped out of the car, waiting patiently for someone to let him in the front door. JJ juggled a sleeping Abby and her teddy bear with the front door key while Emily balanced her bag, all three of the kids' backpacks, and Henry. They were pros at this routine, and they fell into their roles easily like a familiar dance.

Their usual dance completed; the children were fed, bathed, and asleep. JJ and Emily fell heavily into their bed.

"I think I could sleep for a year without a problem," JJ muttered into her pillow.

"Is a light-year an option? Because right now, I don't think a year would fully cover it. Why on Earth would they think to hide a remote in the rain gutter?" The down comforter surrounding her face muffled Emily's reply as she lay face down on the mattress. She let an untamed groan as she unceremoniously rolled off the bed and shuffled towards the cabinet. Opening a random drawer, she threw a t-shirt at JJ and stripped herself down, pulling a random shirt over her head. In a fashion similar to a zombie, she shuffled into the bathroom and thanked god for an infinite time she had an electric toothbrush, which required as little effort as humanly possible. Shuffling back, she fell back into bed, grunting in the effort to pull the covers back and throw the excessive amount of pillows on the floor.

"Remember when we used to burn the midnight oil? Stay up all night and do whatever?" JJ asked coming out of the bathroom. "Now we can't even make it to midnight without crashing into a heap on the bed, and of course, now you've gone and fallen asleep in the middle of my reminiscing." JJ continued to talk to Emily despite the other woman's slumbering state.

JJ blinked the sleep from her eyes and glanced at the angry red numbers on her alarm clock. It was close to 3 AM. As she wondered what had woken her up, she realized Emily was draped over her in their usual fashion. Rolling to her side, JJ saw Emily curled in a tight ball, her eyes tightly shut as tears rolled down her face. "Emily," she called, hoping to shake the woman from her world of demons. "Em, wake up," she called again, running comforting hands down Emily's sides. Nothing helped the distressed brunette as her nightmare tormented her. JJ got off the bed, moving to kneel on the floor, face-to-face with Emily. She ran her fingers soothingly through the silky, brown strands of Emily's hair while gently wiping away her tears. Again, JJ tried to wake her. This time, Emily sat bolt up in bed, sweaty and shaking. Tears still cascaded from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her torso in an attempt to console herself. JJ moved off the floor, positioning herself behind her terrified wife; she pulled Emily back against her. Emily's shaking slowed as she felt an immediate, relieving connection-having JJ wrapped tightly around her. Emily let out a trembling breath and dropped her head back against JJ's shoulder. She turned her face into JJ's neck and inhaled her scent, another reassurance that she was, in fact, home in her bed. Emily's breathing evened out and her shaking stopped, though she continued to feed off JJ's strength. Finally, JJ spoke again. "What dream was it?"

"Compound." Emily's reply was short and curt. Taking another stabilizing breath, she continued. "I haven't had one of those for awhile. I was hoping we were done with them."

JJ kissed Emily's forehead reassuringly. "Was this one different?"

"No, I guess not. Not really anyway." JJ let Emily continue to think without interrupting her. "Actually, Abby was in this one."

"Yeah?"  
"When the raid started, this couple was in the bunkers, and they both died. They had a toddler that Cyrus kept referring to as the baby. In my dream, that little girl was Abby, and I kept trying to get to her. I couldn't. Then, I was back in that room with him, and I could hear her crying from somewhere. I couldn't see her, but I could hear her. She wanted me to help her, but I couldn't. Cyrus got off me and opened some door. He picked her up and told her it was okay because Daddy was there." Emily choked back emotions, and JJ could feel more tears wetting her neck.

"Em, baby, Abby is right down the hall, fast asleep. Cyrus will never go near her. He's dead, and we have our little family. So Abby and Nate have some of his genes. I've always been on the side of nurture in that nature versus nurture argument. You are a phenomenal mother, and you do everything you can to protect and love our kids."

Emily nodded reluctantly into JJ's neck. Slowly her breathing evened out and her eyes closed as she found comfort and solace in JJ's embrace. JJ looked down on her once again peacefully slumbering wife. She kissed her softly before altering their positions, so JJ could lay down behind Emily, holding her close. JJ placed a gentle kiss at the base of Emily's neck and slowly slipped back into sleep.

"MOMMA!" Nate yelled as he catapulted himself into his mothers' bed.

"Umph! Hey kiddo." Emily said as Nate situated himself on his mother's chest. Emily tried to adjust herself, so she could look at him without craning her neck- a task she found difficult with his 40 some odd pounds sitting squarely on her chest. "Do I get a kiss?"

"Of course, Momma!" He replied happily, peppering her face with kisses. "Good morning. Mommy said I needed to wake you up. It was my special job because Abs is in time out because she jumped in Henry's crib. Mommy got mad cause we're not supp'sed to do that. Right, Momma? Right? You and Mommy said it's bad because we could hurt Henry or us, but mainly Henry, because he's a baby. I'm not a baby anymore. Nope, I'm a big kid. Right, Momma?" Emily nodded trying to catch up with his hyper, fast-paced speech so early in the morning.

"Right. Now as much as I love you and your big kid self, let's get some food." She stood up awkwardly, Nate falling over the side, giggling as he slumped into the twisted comforter. "Want a piggy back ride to the kitchen?" Emily smiled as Nate rushed to stand, nearly toppling over in the process. He squealed in delight as she galloped down the hall towards the stairs.

"Do you gots to go to work today?" Abby asked from her booster seat, shoveling pancakes into her mouth.

"We have to go to work; yes ma'am. Chew your food, Abs," JJ responded. Emily loved the maternal side of JJ.

"Cool. Nate and I are gonna make sand art with Grandma. She said she got pretty colors for us to play with. I'm going to make a flower thing. Nate said he wanted to make a dinosaur."

"Hey munchkin," Emily said, leaning over to kiss Abby on the head while lowering Nate to the adjacent chair.

"Food, Mommy, food! I mean please, food!" Nate quickly corrected himself.

"Goodness. Jumping on Momma sure gave you an appetite," JJ commented humorously as she put a Mickey Mouse plate in front of her son.

"Thanks for that wake up call by the way, Jen," Emily teased as she moved around the kitchen to give Henry good morning kisses too.

"Momma!" He smiled playfully as she bent to his level, picking him up and spinning him in the air.

"Hey little man! Let's get Momma some coffee," Emily said, ruffling his bed-head, blonde hair.

"Em, we got a case by the way, so you need to call your mom and change dinner plans," JJ noted, now downing her second cup of coffee.

"So we get to have a sleepover at Grandma and Grandpa's?" Nate asked excitedly.

"Yes sir. No hiding remotes, wallets, or keys this time either," Emily said.

"Awesome," Nate and Abby shouted.

"Well aren't you both excited to see us go away?" JJ teased the ecstatic children.

"When you and Momma go on a case, we do top-secret, extra special things that we're sworn to secrets on," Abby explained as if it was common sense.

"Sworn to secrets? Sworn to secrecy?" Emily asked, amused by their exuberance.

"Yeah sure. That sounds like what Grandpa said," Abby continued. "Top-secret, no mommies allowed. So go have fun on your case and we're going to have fun with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Well, Jayje, it really does take a village to raise a kid, doesn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure we have more than a village. I think it's now adding up to be a country per child," JJ laughed as they parked in the Quantico garage.

"Country, village, whatever. I'm pretty sure your parents are the world's best grandparents."

"That I will easily agree to. Ready to switch back to my sexy, Kevlar-wearing, badass FBI agent?" JJ asked as they entered the elevator.

"As long as I get to see you be a sexily confident media liaison with a deadly shot, though I must say you don't look half bad in Kevlar either." Emily's smirk sparkled in her eyes as the steel doors opened, revealing the bullpen and the rest of their motley crew.

_It's going to be a good day,_ Emily thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I was in Vegas for Spring Break, and what better to do then write a chapter all about murder in Vegas. It's a really long chapter though, so please enjoy. As always, I love reviews!

"Alright guys. Conference room in 5. We're headed to Vegas," JJ called as she walked past the bullpen for another cup of coffee.

"Sweet," Morgan said. "By the way, Prentiss, you never told us what happened on your 'Sin to Win' weekend."

"Hmm, and you'll never know. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Except the hangovers, if I recall, our last case had you coming home with one hell of a hangover."

"Yeah, that was a bitch. This time, I have a bottle of extra strength painkillers. If we get the chance, I would love to party it up for a night."

"Party it up? What are you- a horny, college kid on spring break?" JJ teased as she waltzed through the bullpen again.

"Well, you never know," Emily winked seductively in the blonde's direction.

"Oh la la. My lesbian lovebirds will be getting some on this trip," Garcia hummed as she skipped towards the conference room.

"Stop talking about sex in my bullpen," Hotch's voice rang through the open area. "Remind me to get them a room on a different floor than ours," he commented to Rossi with a smirk.

"So gross," Reid whined as he sat in one of the comfy chairs around the large table. "Can we skip the conversation on their shared sexual experiences and get on with this case?"

"Sure, Reid," JJ laughed as horrific pictures flew into view on the presentation slide behind her. "We have six murdered show girls- all different shows in different hotels under different management, different choreographers, and different groups of dancers. None of these women have similar skin tones, hair colors, or eye colors. The only thing connecting these women is their occupation."

"Do they have contact with the audience in any of the shows?" Morgan asked JJ while rifling through the files in front of him.

"No, none of the shows these women danced in included audience participation."

"So are we looking at a hotel employee, or rather someone who works at multiple hotels?"

"It's possible. There's signs of sexual assault, and all six women displayed ligature marks on their wrists."

"Okay. Plane in 20."

After the discussion on the plane ride about the case, the two women were comfortably relaxing side-by-side.

"So Sin to Win?" JJ asked as she glanced at Emily, grinning as a wild blush crept up the brunette's neck to color her cheeks.

"Yeah. Sin to Win weekend in Vegas. I paid for the non-refundable weekend when I first started at the BAU, and of course, we caught a case that weekend. I went the next month."

"So what's with the blush? Wild weekend?"

"Well, Jayje, it's not called sin to win for nothing," Emily said. Leaning into JJ, she whispered quietly into the media liaison's ear, "But we could do some sinning of our own. Make some new memories for me to blush about, if you catch my drift."

"Babe, I caught the drift in the bullpen, and I'm more than willing to take you up on that offer. What memories are you thinking about creating? I sure as hell hope it involves a very naked you in a very comfortable Jacuzzi bathtub overlooking the Strip with a cold, bubbly bottle of Andre."

"Hmm," Emily moaned. "That does sound amazing. Why don't we stay an extra night after the case? We both have vacation days to use; your parents wouldn't mind, and if worst comes to worst, Morgan can juggle children for 48 hours. And I've got a couple of contacts at the Four Seasons."

"Sounds perfect. God, I love being wined and dined Emily Prentiss style. I'll call my parents the next time I get a second."

"So we have nothing new?" Morgan asked as he stared at Reid's geographical profiling map.

"Not really. We have multiple theories, but nothing really concrete to work with," Detective Lancaster said.

"Okay, what do the victims tell us?" Emily posed the question without looking up from the files.

"That we didn't already know, Sweet Cheeks, nothing." All six team members glared at the local detective, though he didn't seem to pick up on the hint.

"Excuse me, sir. There are a couple of reporters outside; what do I say?" Another, much younger, more respectful detective asked of his superior.

"I'll take it. Thanks," JJ said gracefully, moving out of the room in one fluid step.

"So I think we call him the Showgirl Killer," Lancaster continued.

"We never name the unsub. It focuses the investigation, usually in the wrong direction. It's best just to call the killer the unsub until the identity of the person is found," Hotch corrected with a strict tone.

"This is going to sound strange, but I don't think our unsub is a man," Emily interjected as she flipped from file to file.

"Excuse me?" Lancaster asked skeptically.

"I do not think our unsub is a man. Do I need to get you a dictionary?" Emily repeated sarcastically with force behind each word.

"No, darling, an explanation would be just fine, though I wouldn't mind you flaunting that pretty little ass of yours over to the book shelf."

"Enough! One more sexual innuendo in her direction from you and my foot will be so far up your ass; you won't be able to sit for a week. Got it, Detective Lancaster?" Morgan threatened, standing up protectively between Emily and the detective, who just nodded his understanding, though obviously brushing off the warning.

"Continue, Prentiss," Rossi instructed after growling at Lancaster.

"There's signs of sexual assault, but there's no sign of spermicide or semen. No condom, no ejaculation, not a man."

"So he pulls out before he's done?" Morgan asked.

"Then there would be DNA. All the physical abuse though is done to each woman's face. That's unusual for a male unsub. It's like the unsub wants to destroy their beauty. A man wouldn't focus on the victim's beauty, only his power over her. I think we need to cross check female dancers rejected from each of the shows the victims danced for," Emily finished her explanation, looking around at her team.

"I'll let Garcia know. Nice find, Prentiss. Reid, keep working on the map. Morgan, Prentiss, head to Harrah's and speak to whoever is in charge of hiring. Rossi and I will look at Imperial Palace. We'll meet back in an hour to discuss the profile before giving it to the LEOs. Okay?" Hotch directed as the leader he was.

Everyone was already leaving the room. Emily was the last of her team out of the room with Lancaster trailing behind her. He palmed her ass, giving the toned muscle a nice squeeze. She turned on her heels and grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully behind his back. His face pressed uncomfortably into the closest desk. The entire squad room, including all five members of the BAU team, looked at her with surprise.

"Hope you enjoyed playing grab ass because next time it happens I won't restrain myself from snapping your arm in half. You are a pathetic excuse for man. Even if I did bat for your team, you wouldn't even come close to filling my standards. Next time you want to grab a handful of a lady's ass, go to one of the strip clubs on the other side of town. Asshole," she all but shouted as she released him from the snake-like grip on his forearm.

"You okay, Em?" Reid asked, angered by the cocky detective.

"Yeah. It's fine now. Thanks, Reid. Morgan, he's not even worth it. Turn around. Walk. We've got work to do," Emily said, marching her best friend toward the parking lot. JJ smiled at her, proud of her wife's ballsy attitude towards the disrespectful detective.

"Son of a bitch. I warned him. Man, I ought to kick his ass from one side of the strip to the other," Morgan fumed as he drove through the congestion on the Strip.

"He'll think twice before he grabs my ass again."

"Yeah, where did you learn that move, Princess? My god, one second, he was being an ass, and the next he was face down on the desk practically begging for mercy," Morgan complimented, genuinely impressed by Emily's show of defensive maneuvers.

"Eh, a girl learns a thing or two about self defense after years of international versions of cotillion. Try doing that in heels and a figure-hugging, floor-length gown," Emily laughed.

"I'll pass on the offer. Thanks though. I really wouldn't mind getting my daily Judo practice in on Lancaster's face though."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will get an earful from Hotch, and that poor man has to be stuck in the office all day with JJ. She can be a real pain in the ass if she wants to be."

"I won't tell her you said that," Morgan joked, his deep laugh filling the SUV. "How are my nephews and niece by the way?" Traffic had stopped moving right outside the Luxor.

"They're crazy as ever."

"Well, they are being partially raised by you. Of course, they're crazy," Morgan teased.

"Very funny. Let's see. Nate and Abby start gymnastics next week. Nate has his first soccer game the following weekend. He's playing on a team called the Mighty Meats or something ridiculous like that. Abby says she's done with dance lessons and is now- get this- attempting tae Kwon doe. Thanks for that by the way. Henry loves his dance music class thing, and we put him in the toddler gymnastic class too. We may be getting to the point where each kid needs his or her own planner. I can't even imagine how hectic our schedules will be when they all get older."

"Yeah, that will be fun to watch you two juggle. It's interesting how different each of them is, but at the same time, how similar they all are."

"I know what you mean. I can't wait to see what the fourth one will be like."

"I'm sorry. What? The fourth one?"

"Yes sir. Number four to complete the craziness."

"Blonde or brunette?" Morgan asked interested in figuring out which woman would be torturing him with the hormonal roller coaster of pregnancy.

"Oh no no. I did two at once. I'm done. I would love a baby with JJ's eyes though."

"So two brunette and two blonde little nuggets to complete the Prentiss-Jareau clan?"

"Did you just refer to my children as nuggets? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Sorry," Morgan laughed, pulling into the parking garage. "Garcia's language is slowly interjecting itself into my way of life."

"I see, I see. So when are you going to ask her out already?"

"Oh, look at that. Time to get to work," Morgan avoided the question with practiced and well-timed ease.

"Saved for now, Morgan. Saved for now," Emily mumbled, exiting the car.

Two hours later found the team looking at a list of 30 women who had been rejected from all six shows.

"Great. Long lists like this make my job so much easier," Lancaster joked sarcastically.

"At least we have names to work with," Reid pointed out, smiling as he heard JJ mutter curse words towards the detective under her breath.

"So where do we start?" Lancaster asked, still staring at the long list in front of him.

"We start tomorrow. It's late, and there's nothing we can do now," Hotch directed. "Meet back here tomorrow by 8."

As the team started packing up to head to the hotel, Lancaster leaned over the table to talk to Emily. "Hey, sexy. Care to grab a drink? I know a great bar down the street."

This time, JJ was the one to step in.

"Since you don't seem to be able to get this through your thick skull, let me spell it out for you. We, she and I, are married with three children under the age of 4. Now, hit on her again, touch her in any way, shape, or form, or send any sort of sexually laced comment her way, and you will be at the receiving end of all kinds of hell. I may be the media liaison, but I'm also the best shot on the team. You do not want to be on my bad side, so back the hell off my wife. Do you understand?"

"Umm, loud and clear. Yes. Umm. Yes ma'am."

"Much better. Now run along," JJ said authoritatively, venom lacing her voice. Reid and Morgan snickered slightly as Lancaster fled the room like a scared puppy with his tail between his legs.

"Well, he should be fun to work with for the next couple of days," Hotch observed.

"Sorry, Hotch. I probably could have kept it in check, but he was being completely disrespectful," JJ claimed, trying to defend her actions, though she knew they were completely unprofessional.

"I didn't say I disagreed. I just said he should be fun to work with," Hotch replied, showing the glimmers of a rare smile. "Let's head to the hotel. Come on."

"Jen, can you give me a massage? My back is killing me."

"Sure, baby," JJ cooed as Emily shed her extra large t-shirt and rolled to lay on her stomach. Emily closed her eyes and tried to ignore the rush of heat to her core as she felt JJ's lace-covered center mount her back. "The school called about Nate correcting the teacher, again. Abby tried to put on a fashion show in the middle of art class; problem was her fashion show used the art tables as her runway. I talked to my parents. They're cool with keeping the kids an extra night, but Garcia begged to take them, which only slightly terrifies me," JJ joked as she filled Emily in on the happenings of their home life while working the knots out of her wife's back. "So Garcia's going to pick them up and all that jazz after the case."

"Sounds... delightful," Emily responded, her words sandwiching a shaky moan as JJ's skilled hands worked their magic across Emily's bare back. "Feels so damn good, Jayje." Emily's sentiment was cut short by a gasp as JJ ground her wet, covered center into Emily's naked back. Emily managed to roll them so that JJ was trapped beneath her. "You are so beautiful," Emily complimented as she kissed JJ passionately. The brunette slid her thigh forcefully into JJ's core and swallowed the gasp emanating from the blonde. "I'm thinking I need to help you take the edge off before our own little Sin to Win weekend. What do you think?" Emily asked seductively, continuing to rock into JJ with a firm thigh.

"God yes. Please Em," JJ begged, her hands still roaming Emily's naked torso.

"Watching Lancaster hit on me got you all hot and bothered, didn't it?" Emily looked down after asking her question and watched JJ nod slightly. "You know what, Jen," Emily asked.

"Hmm," JJ moaned, her eyes closed against the current of pleasure rushing through her system. Emily grabbed JJ's hand and dragged the blonde's fingers through her dark, panty-covered snatch. JJ could feel her wife's juices coating her fingers. "You are the only one who can do this to me. I'm all yours," Emily assured before tasting herself on JJ's fingers. JJ groaned at the sight of Emily sucking her fingers clean, and her hips involuntarily bucked against Emily's thigh. "What do you want tonight?" Emily asked before nibbling on JJ's ear lobe. JJ covered her lover's swollen lips with her own and forced Emily's roaming hands to the waistband of her panties. Pulling back just slightly, Emily responded, "I think can do that." Suddenly entering JJ's tight channel with three fingers, Emily muffled her wife's surprised moan as she continued their previous passionate kiss. JJ spread her legs further, opening herself more for Emily. Her hips met Emily's fingers thrust for thrust. "God, you are so fucking tight," Emily moaned, loving the feeling of JJ's channel sucking at her drenched digits.

"More, Em. So close," JJ pleaded, a sheen of sweat coating her toned, naked body.

"More what? Tell me what you want, Jen. Use your words."

"Harder. Please. Emily," she chanted and gasped as the agent slipped another finger in JJ's hole and thrust powerfully into her. "Shit," JJ cried as she came, her body gripping Emily's fingers like a vice. Emily used her free hand to draw random patterns on the blonde's exposed skin. As JJ came down from her high, she kissed Emily passionately, whispering a sweet "I love you" against the other woman's lips. Her hand quickly slipped past Emily's soaked panties; the brunette gasped aloud as JJ's experienced fingers easily found her swollen clit.

"Jen," Emily moaned, easily being rolled over by the other woman.

"Yes, baby?" JJ asked innocently. "What's wrong?"

"Don't tease. Please. I need you."

"Oh you do, do you?" JJ continued to tease.

"Can't you feel how wet I am for you? Please. I need to cum, Jayje."

"And you will, I promise," JJ cooed as she ran a lone finger teasingly through Emily' snatch.

"Not fair," Emily whined. "I didn't tease you!"

"Poor baby. You'll get over it. Your body seems to enjoy my teasing."

"My body doesn't know what it's talking about."

"I want to make sure your body is still humming and tingling the next time Detective Jackass decides to parade his masculinity around the station."

Emily groaned an incoherent string of noises as her hips lifted off the bed trying to find increased pressure. "I'm all yours, Jen. Every minute of every day, I'm yours. Please, baby. I'm dying here. "Rewarding her admission, JJ took pity on her lover and quickly worked Emily to her climax. "You're evil," Emily mumbled slightly, exhaustion coating her voice.

"You love me," JJ smiled against Emily's neck.

"Con todo mi corazon," Emily replied smoothly, smiling as JJ wrapped herself around Emily's body.

The next day brought another victim and a shorter list of suspects.

"The timeline is off. The unsub should be devolving or keeping a pattern, but the timing is just random," Reid noted as they stared down at the body of the seventh victim, Katrina Shova.

"There's a lot more rage in this attack. The facial contusions are deeper and more pronounced," Emily noted.

"She worked as a dancer in the new Sinatra show at the Wynn," a local detective added.

"Morgan, Prentiss," Hotch started, but was interrupted as Morgan and Prentiss moved away from the crime scene and towards the SUV with simple nods. "Am I really that predictable? " Hotch asked, turning to look at a smirking Rossi.

"Guys, I think we have something- a young woman by the name of Sawyer Trandam was partnered with Katrina during auditions. At the last minute, she was cut, and Katrina was chosen to dance for the show. According to the lead choreographer, who was present during the auditions, Sawyer caused quite a scene. He also said Sawyer just didn't have the face to be on stage," Morgan and Emily supplemented as they headed through traffic back to the station.

Garcia, who was conferences through the speaker phone, immediately picked up on the underlying request and responded, "I'll get right on it, my kick-ass crime fighters. All info about Miss Sawyer Trandam will be whizzing through cyberspace shortly."

"Thanks, Pen," Emily concluded before ending their end of the conference call. "Well now, Morgan, you're stuck. Answer the question: when are you going to ask her out?"

"Prentiss just sit shotty and be quiet. We are just friends."

"Bull," she responded with a raised eyebrow. "I know you two are more than just friends. What's holding you back?"

"Why does traffic insist at moving at the pace of a herd of injured elephants?"

"Why are you avoiding the question? And why is your blink rate speeding up? Avoiding eye contact, are we? Spill Derek. What's up?"

"It's just... There's too much on the line if we date. Too much could go wrong, and I'm not willing to risk that."

"Well if it's any consolation, she likes you as much as you like her. There's serious potential there. Just think about it."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go back to your perfect life. I assume you've got something ridiculous up your sleeve for your 48 hours with JJ kid-free."

"Of course. She thinks she's being wined and dined Emily Prentiss style, but it will be so much more than that. I rarely get to treat her like Jennifer Prentiss. This is my chance, and I won't mess it up."

"She's Jennifer Prentiss every time you go home to your kids."

"Yeah, that's one side. I'm talking about the other side."

"Get some, get some, Princess."

"That is most definitely in the plan," Emily laughed. "I've already got my concierge contact working on a perfect two days. We just need to solve this damn case, so I can spend some quality time with my wife."

"Tell me about it. I just bought some property that needs serious TLC. I can't wait to get a nice, cold beer and take a mallet to some dry wall."

"To each his own," Emily said, raising an invisible glass in toast to her best friend's stress relief method. "Seriously, what is the hold up? Why are we still at a stand still?"

"Just watch. We will finally get out of traffic and Hotch will call and instruct us to go check out Trandam's residence," Morgan complained. As if on cue, Emily's cell went off and she glared in Morgan's direction. "Your fault, without a doubt," she said to Morgan before answering the phone and signaling for a U-turn.

"Sawyer Trandam," Morgan called as he knocked repetitively on the front door of the neutrally toned home. Silence. "Ms. Trandam," he called again. Silence. "FBI, we have a few questions for you."

"Morgan, there's blood on the handle," Emily pointed out, nodding to the reddish smudge on the doorknob. Quickly sending a text to Hotch about the situation, she drew her weapon and mimicked Morgan's form as Morgan tested the knob and found it open. With a nod in Emily's direction, the two entered the residence and training kicked in as they cleared the rooms one by one. "Morgan, in here. There's another victim." Morgan appeared quickly by Emily's side, looking around the room they were standing in. The eighth victim lay bound on the bed, blood soaking into the comforter beneath her tortured body. He started looking around the room as Emily stood at the door of the room, looking onto the victim. Out of nowhere, she felt someone grab her- a cold knife pressed into the skin of her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Sawyer shouted. "Why are you in my house?"

"Sawyer Trandam? FBI. Put down the knife," Morgan said, his gun pointed at the small woman holding Emily as a body shield.

"No. I asked you a question!"

"We were here to ask you questions about a series of murders in the area. We entered with probable cause."

"Probable cause? What probable cause? I went out for a run and I come home to find two people raiding my house."

"We aren't raiding your house. We are FBI agents. My name is Derek Morgan. The woman you're holding is FBI agent Emily Prentiss."

"I don't care! I killed them all; I can kill her too. She's as pretty as they were. That's why they were chosen you know. They all had the face to be on stage. That and they slept with the producers. Fucking sluts. But she's no different! I'll kill her too!"

"You don't want to do that, Sawyer," Morgan tried to rationalize.

"Why the hell not?"

"Sawyer Trandam, put the weapon down and step away from the agent. You're surrounded," Rossi's voice echoed through the house. Emily could have sighed from relief knowing her entire team had her back. She swallowed nervously and could feel the blade uncomfortably graze her skin.

"We can help you, just put the knife down," Hotch now made himself known. Sawyer looked around, seeing four guns trained on her, lowered her knife. The offending weapon clattered to the floor unceremoniously as Hotch rushed forward to cuff Sawyer. Morgan quickly holstered his gun and rushed to get pressure on Emily's wound.

"It's not a complete case unless I get injured or held hostage or something. Morgan, stop. It's nothing- just a scratch," Emily said as she swatted at Morgan.

"Scratches don't bleed," Morgan countered.

"I'm going to make you bleed if you don't stop flitting around me," Emily joked.

"Just get it looked at, Prentiss. We need to get a crime scene team in here now," Rossi commanded.

"I will later. Let's just close this case. I'm fine," Emily insisted while sliding into the passenger seat of the SUV. Morgan shrugged and slid in the driver seat.

"At least look at the damage done by the psycho dancer," Morgan bargained, flipping down the visor in front of Emily.

"See, that's nothing."

"Blood isn't nothing, Prentiss."

"Whatever, Morgan. I'll put a band-aid on it when we get to the station."

"God, you are such a pain in the ass. Would getting checked out kill you?"

"Who knows? Maybe," Emily smirked.

"Your wife is going to kick your ass."

"What my wife does to my ass is none of your damn business. Trandam was dead silent though. God, when did she even come in the house?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Emily and Derek walked into the station as the LEOs walked Sawyer to a room for questioning.

"How'd it go?" JJ asked, her back towards the door as she packed her belongings.

"Not too bad. She's in the next room confessing as we speak," Emily replied. Morgan snorted an annoyed jumble of noises, causing JJ to turn around.

"Em. You're bleeding," JJ pointed out

"Oh, yeah. No big deal."

"No big deal, Em!" Reid shrieked, "She had a knife to your throat for a good five minutes!"

"Spencer, shut the hell up!" Emily muttered under her breath towards boy genius.

"Em?" JJ asked.

"So Sin to Win weekend starts now?"

"Em?" JJ asked a second time.

"What, Jayje? It's just a scratch."

"For the umpteenth time, scratches don't bleed," Morgan said.

"Morgan, shut up," Emily warned.

"I'm just saying. Scratches don't bleed."

"Can we just start our Vegas weekend?"

"Case closed. Plane in 30. JJ, Prentiss- see you Monday," Hotch said, sticking his head in the room.

"Wish come true," Emily sang as she grabbed JJ's hand in the hopes of quickly dragging her back to the hotel to pack everything up.

"Don't have too much fun," Morgan called to the two women as they jumped in an SUV.

"Don't worry. We will. Enjoy knocking in walls," Emily winked in his direction through her open, driver side window.

"Ready, Jen?"'

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," JJ replied, intertwining her fingers with Emily's.

"That it does," Emily laughed as JJ leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Dysfunctional Family Chapter 7

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing about Criminal Minds though my birthday is coming up ;)

Author's Note: So I'm getting stuck and I'm not quite sure which direction to take this story. Let me know if you want a) case drama, b) family drama, c) fluff or d) the rest of the Sin to Win weekend. I love reviews. Enjoy reading!

Emily and JJ pulled up to the valet at the Four Seasons hotel. Quickly the two women were ushered to the front desk for check in. A lanky, young man welcomed them before awkwardly pointing out Emily's wound.

"Ma'am," he started carefully, "you're bleeding. Do I need to call you a doctor?"

"No thank you. My name is Emily Prentiss. I have a reservation for tonight."

"Of course, ma'am. Do you have a credit card for the account?" Emily quickly pulled out a gold American Express and offered it to the young man. "Thank you. Our concierge has a package for you. I can run over and get it, or you can stop by the desk on your way to the elevators. Here are your room keys and the mini bar key. You are on the 39th floor room 125 as you requested."  
"Thank you. We'll go talk to Denise ourselves; I'd like to introduce her to my wife."

"Have a nice stay, ma'am."

"Hey Denise," Emily said with a grin.

"Mrs. Prentiss, nice to see you again. This must be your wife, Jennifer, I believe." After exchanging typical niceties, Denise handed Emily a thick, sealed envelope. "Everything you asked for is in the envelope, and everything has been set up as you requested."

"Thank you," Emily replied, subtly handing Denise a hundred dollar bill.

"Do you have this entire hotel in your pocket, Em? Jeez, these people are falling over themselves to please you," JJ whispered as they walked down the long marble hallway to the elevator.

"Let's just say I've spent a lot of money here in the past. Tip well once and they'll always remember."

"I feel like you're leaving a whole lot of the story untold, but I'm enjoying the VIP treatment so far."  
"Babe, this is just the beginning. Wait until you see what I have planned," Emily coyly replied as they entered the elevator. As the gold metal doors slid shut, Emily placed a gentle kiss against her wife's lips and reveled in the smile that shone through the gorgeous blue eyes she'd fallen in love with.

"Holy crap. This suite may be bigger than our entire downstairs. I'm scared to ask how much this is costing for just one night."

"Then don't ask. Just enjoy the weekend. Now there's a surprise for you in the safe in the closet. I'm going to find a first aid kit." JJ looked skeptical, but walked towards the closet in the master bedroom. Opening the safe, she saw a classic, little blue box with an excessive white bow.

"Em, seriously?" JJ called from the closet. She never knew how to react to the ways Emily spoiled her. Shaking her head in disbelief, she gingerly unwrapped the bow and opened the box. Gasping, she looked upon an 18k gold necklace with an amethyst pendent. "Wow, it's gorgeous," JJ whispered as she picked up her gift.

"I thought you would like it," Emily said from the doorway.

"Thank you, Em. But it's too much."

"Shh, you're the mother of my children. You deserve so much more. Let me put it on for you. Turn around," Emily commanded, quickly quieting JJ's comment. "Mirror's in the bathroom. I'll get the door." Emily let the bellhop into the suite and nodded to the closet. He took the two go bags off his cart and hung two zip bags before accepting a tip from Emily and heading for the door. Locking the door as he left, Emily turned and looked at herself in the hallway mirror. _God, I look like a wreck. I'm surprised they let me in the hotel without arresting me._ _Maybe I should have had this knife wound looked at,_ Emily thought to herself. Dark circles highlighted the paleness of her face and dried blood decorated the collar of her shirt. The towel she was holding to her neck was also a dark maroon color. JJ came up behind her and looked in the mirror over her wife's shoulder.

"You're amazing, Em," JJ started. "And you're still bleeding. You need to see a doctor."

"Nah," Emily deflected. "I have things planned. Doctors, stitches- all of that interferes with my plans. What time is it?"

"Uh, 3:10 I think."

"Hmm, okay, we have about 20 minutes before we have appointments downstairs."

"Downstairs for what? Will you tell me what you've got planned?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Emily smirked, kissing JJ's cheek and walking back into the bathroom.

"Em," JJ called from the closet again. "We don't have two zip bags. We need to call the bellhop. He brought the wrong bags to the room."

"Nope, I had those delivered. They're for tonight. Come on. We need to get downstairs."

"You spoil me."

"You deserve it."

Emily led JJ to the Four Seasons spa, and JJ grinned like a Cheshire cat when she realized where she was going.

"Hi. My name is Emily Prentiss, and this is Jennifer Prentiss. We have a couple of appointments."

"Yes. Of course, right this way," a young lady said, directly them out of the entry way and into the women's locker room. "Your lockers are 12 and 13. Here are the keys. Inside you'll find a robe for your convenience. You can leave your clothes and belongings in the locker. There's a sitting area over there where you can wait for your masseuses will come get you."

"We're going to get massages," JJ exclaimed happily. Emily nodded and smiled at the childlike nature JJ displayed.

"Specifically, couples massages with two very talented young men I met on one of my previous trips here. You are also getting a manicure and a pedicure."

"You're kidding? I get a massage, and a mani pedi. Love this weekend," JJ sighed as she tied the waistband of the robe. Emily smiled; pleased she could make her wife happy.

"Ladies, right this way."

"I don't think I've ever been this relaxed in my life. Oh my god, he found knots I didn't even know I had," JJ exclaimed after their massages. "Can we take him home with us?"

"I'm not sure how the kids would react to a male Vegas dancer living in our house."  
"Oh, but when they realize how happy he makes Mommy, they won't mind."

"They're going to think that's a little odd since you know you're married to me," Emily joked, knowing JJ didn't catch the double meaning behind her comment.

"Shit. I mean… you know what I mean. Did I mention I love you?"  
"Yeah, now you kiss ass. You now have a manicure and a pedicure. I will see you in the room when you're done. Follow the directions when you get up there."

"What does that mean? Follow the directions? And where are you going?"

"You'll figure it out when you get up there. Enjoy," Emily smirked, skipping off to the locker room to retrieve her clothes. After taking care of the bill, Emily jumped in the SUV and skidded off to the nearest ER. Quickly flashing her badge, she got three stitches and drove to Caesar's Palace to pick up the tickets for the show.

JJ finished with her appointments and exited the spa feeling like a new person. _How am I ever going to thank her for doing all of this for me? When did she have time to even put this together? She didn't know we were going to Vegas until I told her and that was only two days ago. This would have taken a normal person a year to plan. Maybe she had help from Garcia. No, scratch that thought. Garcia can't keep her mouth shut. Emily never ceases to amaze me_, JJ thought as she traveled up the 39 floors by elevator. Opening the door to their suite, she was greeted with chilled champagne and a plate of chocolate strawberries. Next to the bottle was a note in Emily's handwriting. The delicate curves of cursive caught JJ's attention as she popped the bottle and poured a glass. Taking a sip of the bubbly, she hummed in delight and reached for a white chocolate covered strawberry. Taking a bite she read the note.

Jen-

Tonight you will be treated like the princess you are. In the closet, you'll find everything you need to get ready for tonight. Make up is in the bathroom. Heels and a dress are in the closet. Be downstairs at 7 for the limo.

JJ smiled and took another sip of champagne. Dropping her clothes as she went, she stood naked in the closet and opened the zip bag with another note attached.

Jen-

Everyday you radiate confidence and beauty. Tonight, you will stand out amongst Vegas' brightest stars.

_No one would ever believe that bad ass, FBI agent Emily Prentiss has a romantic side, never in a million years. Let's see what's she's picked out for me. _JJ thought to herself as she looked in on a lilac purple floor length gown. The gown, originally looked to be strapless, was decorated with a gold and purple ornament from which two straps created a "v," perfectly framing JJ's delicate collarbone. As she slipped the dress on, she was surprised by how perfectly the dress fit. _How the hell does she do this? I don't think I could pick out a dress that fits me this perfectly. She managed to do it without ever seeing the dress._ JJ spun in a circle, grinning as the end fluttered out in a graceful circle. She looked at herself in the mirror and she felt like a beauty queen. Slipping into the heels provided, she put on her make up and downed another glass of champagne. _If I've learned it once, I've learned it a million. This woman never ceases to amaze me. _

Walking through the lobby, she smiled as she felt all eyes turn to watch her walk by. Immediately after stepping towards the valet stand, she was ushered into a limo. The driver introduced himself as Alan and took off towards an unknown destination.

"Alan, could you tell me where we're going?"

"Sorry, ma'am. I was told it was top secret. Mrs. Emily didn't exaggerate though. You look very beautiful."  
"Thank you, sir. How do you know Emily?"

"I used to be a driver for her mother."  
"And you're still living. Congratulations," JJ joked slightly.

"I am in fact. That wife of yours was quite a handful, you know?"

"Really? How old was she when you worked for her mother?"

"Miss Emily was about 14 I believe."

"So you knew her during the Goth stage?"  
"I'm sorry. Goth?"

"Dark hair, massive eyeliner, lots of piercings," JJ explained.

"Oh yes. Miss Emily was quite fond of black and… boys if I recall correctly."  
"Really?"

"Now don't tell her I told you this, but there was one afternoon I spent a majority of my time cleansing the backseat due to the compromising situation I found Emily in."

JJ laughed out loud at the thought of a frisky, Goth, teenage Emily getting busy with a random boy in the back of an embassy limo. "We have arrived, Mrs. Jennifer."

"Thank you, Alan," JJ said genuinely. A young valet helped her from the vehicle and she stood to face-to-face with her wife.

"You look amazing," Emily said, kissing JJ passionately. Interlacing their fingers, she leaned to the passenger window and whispered something to Alan. "Let's go, babe," Emily continued, leading JJ into the hotel.

Once in the lobby, JJ stopped. "Hold on, hold on. I want to get a look at you. Give me a spin," JJ commanded. Emily was a pale beauty in a floor length strapless red dress. "You look beautiful, Em. I have a question for you. How did you do all of this? You are phenomenal. I can't even thank you enough. I really needed this relaxing weekend. I don't know how you always know exactly what I need. I love you," JJ said, kissing Emily before re-interlacing their fingers. "Will you tell me where we're going?"

"Not a chance. Wait and see," Emily said, leading JJ through the smoky casino towards the Coliseum. Avoiding the large crowds lined up at the doors, Emily walked up to a very large looking man made entirely of muscle. Smiling in his direction, he nodded and opened the backstage door. "Thanks, Sam."

"How do you know all of these people? You are really going to have to explain this Sin to Win weekend thing because I know your mother was not a Vegas Ambassador."

"You never know," Emily mysteriously responded. "Keep close, okay?"

"You think I'm going somewhere?" JJ asked incredulously with a joking shimmer in her eyes.

"Here put this on," Emily said, handing JJ a lanyard with a laminated card on it.

"Are you kidding? We're backstage at Celine Dion. How on Earth do you make these things happen?" JJ shrieked excitedly, quickly throwing the lanyard over her head. Emily just smiled and kept up a brisk pace. Finally reaching a closed door she knocked softly and said, "Bonjour Céline. C'est moi, Emily. Puis-je entrer?" JJ heard a muffled sound, but Emily recognized it as an affirmative.

"Bonjour. Comment êtes-vous? Comment est Renée?" Emily asked smoothly transitioning from English to French. JJ grinned from ear-to-ear; she loved hearing Emily's cultured tongue always impressed her.

"Il est grand. Il vient d'avoir 10. Êtes-vous rester pour le spectacle?" Celine responded as she hugged Emily gently.

"Oui. Je voudrais vous présenter ma femme, Jennifer." Emily gestured towards JJ, giving the blonde her cue to step forward.

"Jennifer, it's so nice to meet you. Your wife is an old friend of mine; you're very lucky."  
"I am. Thank you. It's so nice to meet you," JJ said, flabbergasted that she was talking to a music icon.

"Enjoy the show, and Emily, un siège est livré avec votre nom dessus. ont du fun à soir."

"Merci," Emily responded, turning to lead JJ out of the dressing room towards an elevator.

"You know Celine Dion. Really? How did I not know this? I'm now 100% convinced you're a rock star!" JJ shrieked excitedly as they rode the elevator to the box Celine referred to. "What all did you say?"

"I asked her how her son, Renee, was. She told me he was great and that he just turned 10. She asked if we were staying for the show. I said yes and introduced her to you. Then she said that there is a box with our name on it and hoped we had fun tonight."

"So cool," JJ almost shrieked again. "You know, hearing you speak another language is so sexy. It's a real turn-on."

"Est-ce, mon amour?"

"God yes," JJ moaned. The elevator doors opened, revealing a box situated at the perfect angle to appreciate the expansive light show that accompanied Celine's music. "Dear God, this is phenomenal." The show started, and both women greatly enjoyed the performance. As it ended, Emily led JJ back to the elevator, explaining they had dinner reservations at another hotel.

Alan was waiting for them as they exited a side door of the Coliseum Theater. Opening their doors, he headed down the sparkling Strip to Paris hotel.

"How was the show, ladies?"  
"Did you know she knew Celine Dion? I'm still a little flabbergasted."  
"Yes ma'am. The two of them caused quite a ruckus in France."

"Do I get another story, Alan?"  
"Oh no, what story did you tell her the first time?" Emily asked, a little nervous.

"Just a little reminiscing, Miss Emily," Alan replied with a wink in his rear view mirror, causing JJ to giggle.

"That giggle never means anything good. No more stories out of you. She has enough blackmail on me as is," Emily joked. "Hungry, Jen?"

"I didn't realize I was hungry until you mentioned dinner reservations. I guess I was so distracted by the light show and all."

"It was spectacular wasn't it? Well now, we eat. Thanks Alan. See you later." Emily exited the vehicle and helped JJ out. "We are eating at the top of the Eiffel Tower," Emily informed her wife. "One of the best views of Vegas you can find and some of the best food, too."

The meal was perfect; the view was delightful. JJ was almost drunk, and Emily was feeling the effects of one-too-many bottles of wine. The two had a picture taken with the dazzling Strip in the background and headed down to meet Alan for their final segment of the night. As Alan dropped the ladies back at the Four Seasons, he exited the vehicle and Emily gave him a rather large hug. JJ thanked him as well. Interlacing fingers with Emily, JJ smiled and leaned into her wife.

"Now, what does my wonderfully, sexy, wife have next up her sleeve?"

"Jen, now the Sin to Win weekend begins," Emily whispered seductively in JJ's ear, licking the shell of the blonde's ear as she went. Emily smiled when she felt a shiver run through JJ's body.

_This should be fun_, Emily thought to herself as the elevator doors slid closed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M (please pay attention to the warning)

Author's Note: Lots of people voted for the next chapter to be more Sin to Win, so here you go. This is purely fluff and it can be skipped if desired without missing any key parts of the story. Please read and review! Thanks!

"Em, how did you plan this whole thing?" JJ asked, her body and voice relaxed. Her blonde hair was pulled in a messy ponytail as she rested against Emily in the large tub. A soft smell of lavender filled the air and champagne bottles, both full and empty, lay around the suite. JJ delicately balanced her glass on the edge of the tub as a shaking groan erupted from her swollen lips. Moving to hold Emily's head in place against her neck, JJ hummed in delight. No one had ever been able to turn her on as Emily could. Emily knew every inch of JJ's body, memorized after years of teasing and pleasuring. Emily knew where to lick, bite, or suck to make her wife squirm with desire.

"I have secret powers; didn't you know?" Emily muttered against JJ's neck before continuing to kiss a path from JJ's ear to her collarbone.

"After this weekend, I'm convinced that's the truth. It's been so amazing," JJ said taking a sip of champagne.

"It's only just getting started," Emily whispered seductively nibbling JJ's earlobe as the brunette's hand disappeared beneath the bubbles to JJ's core. Easily slipping two fingers into her wife, Emily grinned as JJ almost dropped her champagne glass in surprise. A guttural moan broke the peaceful silence in the bathroom. "If I recall, this is what you specifically asked for."

"Oh god yes, Em."

"We're going to change things up a bit. You're going to help."

"What," JJ stammered. Emily used her free hand to take JJ's glass from her, downing the rest of the bubbly liquid. Placing the glass a safe distance away, Emily grasped both of JJ's hands in her own. Their intertwined right hands moved to caress JJ's right breast as the left moved again beneath the bubbles, picking up where Emily left off. JJ felt fingers enter her, but in her slightly intoxicated state, she couldn't tell which fingers belonged to her or her wife.

"Feel good," Emily asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear the pleasure lacing her wife's words.

"Fuck, Em."

"I'll take that as a yes." JJ felt Emily smile against the damp skin of her neck. "Keep going," Emily instructed, removing her hands from JJ's body entirely.

"Em," JJ begged as she felt her lover's hands leave her needy body, though she continued as Emily asked. With her eyes closed, JJ didn't see the purple vibrator Emily dipped into the tub. She did, however, feel the pulsating through her swollen clit. JJ couldn't form words as her brain was overridden with pleasure. "So close, Em. Please more," JJ groaned.

"Add another finger, baby," Emily commanded as she increased the intensity on the vibrator. "There you go. Cum for me, Jen." JJ climaxed chanting Emily's name and thrusting deeply into herself. As she came down from her high, she shivered involuntarily as Emily turned off the vibrations and pulled their hands from the water.

"I honestly have no idea how you do those things to me, but my god, that was amazing." Emily grinned with pride as she tossed the vibrator to the bath mat. Handing JJ a replenished glass of champagne, she took a gulp of her own without responding. The water turning tepid, JJ seductively moved from the tub and sauntered out of the room, before turning to lean against the doorframe. "You coming?" Emily practically jumped from the tub. Emily leaned in, pressing JJ against the doorframe, and kissed the blonde passionately. They pressed tightly together as water dripped off their naked bodies. JJ held Emily's face in place as the kiss continued to deepen while Emily braced herself against the doorframe, trapping JJ between her arms. JJ broke the kiss and whispered into Emily's ear, "Now it's your turn." It was Emily's turn to shiver.

"Anything you want- it's yours tonight," JJ murmured against Emily's damp skin as she walked them back to the inviting bed. Emily snaked her arms around JJ's naked body, holding her close, resuming their fiery kiss. Reaching the edge of the bed, JJ pushed Emily's shoulders, causing the other woman to fall unceremoniously onto the mattress. "So what can I do for you tonight?" JJ asked again, looking down at her wife.

"First, get that sexy ass of yours over here," Emily responded, grabbing JJ's ass pulling the blonde roughly into her. Rolling them easily, Emily grinned as she watched her wife laugh, golden locks splayed on the stark white comforter. "You are so damn beautiful. I fall more and more in love with you every time I look at you."

JJ tangled her fingers in Emily's raven waves and forced their lips together. She put every overwhelming motion of love, lust, passion, and desire in the kiss, hoping Emily understood how she felt without the need for words. From her hovering position, Emily started kissing a trail down the column of JJ's throat. JJ pulled her back.

"It's your turn. After all you've done for me this weekend, I want this to be about you. Okay?" Emily nodded as JJ rolled them, adjusting their position. JJ laughed, "Now I see what you were grinning about earlier. You look so sexy with that tousled hair and those gorgeous dark eyes filled with lust." JJ's expert hands skimmed Emily's body, knowing all the right places to linger sensitive touches. Emily squirmed beneath her. "I'll get there, but I'm going to take my sweet time." JJ's words vibrated against Emily's skin, causing the brunette to groan and buck her hips. "I assume if you brought the vibrator, you also brought some other toys. Where are they, Em?"

"Hmm, no idea what you're talking about," Emily started to say, but her words were effectively replaced by a shaky moan as JJ lavished Emily's breasts.

"What was that?"

"The small black bag in the top dresser drawer."

"Don't move," JJ instructed as she gracefully slid off the bed and sauntered towards the dresser, swinging her hips with a little extra gusto for Emily's benefit. "Well, Em, you definitely did have this part all planned out, though after this weekend I would expect nothing less. You weren't wrong about the Sin to Win either. None of these toys are exactly innocent," JJ mischievously said, her voice reverberating in the empty room over the soft stereo wafting in the background.

It was the perfect night, the perfect weekend. Exactly what the couple needed before returning to the organized chaos they called everyday life.


	9. Chapter 9

Dislcaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Rating: T (maybe even K)

Author's Note: I need ideas! To hold off the inevitable writer's block, please comment on the story with an idea or anything rather. This is purely family fluff. Happy reading… and reviewing!

Emily and JJ walked up to Garcia's apartment complex, waving to her cameras as a product of Garcia's genius scanned their faces and granted them entrance to the complex. Using their key, they walked into the hallway.

"Momma!" Henry squealed in delight and rushed to stand up, knocking over his block tower in the process. Morgan just turned his head to watch the interaction. The diaper clad two year old waddled quickly to his brunette mother. Emily knelt to her son's level and opened her arms as he lunged at her.

"Hi, Henry. I missed you so much, little man," she said into his blonde hair as he snuggled into her chest, refamiliarizing himself with her scent. "Did you have fun with Aunty Pen and Uncle Derek?" He nodded and she kissed his forehead. "Do I want to know why he's clothing-free and speckled with different colors of paint?"

"Nope, just wait until you see Thing 1 and Thing 2," Morgan laughed, finally getting off the floor to walk towards his friends. Hugging JJ, he asked about her their weekend. JJ winked and Morgan howled in delight. It was as close to intimate details, as he would get. Garcia rounded the corner with a twin under each arm. Both twins were decked out in extra large t-shirts that had been knotted at the back to act as smocks. Their feet and legs, along with the shirts themselves, were covered in different color of paint.

"Stop squirming, munchkins. The paint needs to come off your feet before you sprint around my apartment like tornadoes."

"Tornadoes don't sprint, Aunty Pen. They're weather things," Nate corrected. Emily and JJ walked to their colorful children, hugging and kissing each as Garcia rinsed their feet in the kitchen sink. Once Garcia relinquished them from her hold, they jumped at JJ, who easily wrapped them in her arms, kissing and hugging them until they giggled hysterically. "Did you and Momma have fun?"

"Yes ma'am, but we missed you all so much. Did you have fun with Aunty Pen?"

The twins nodded vigorously before wiggling out of JJ's grasp and dragging her to go see the piece of art that covered the full length of Garcia's hallway. "Look what we made, Mommy!" "Momma, come see!" "Momma! Mommy! Henry helped!" The jumbled, excited voices of the 4 year olds rang through the small apartment.

"Wow," Emily started, "that is a lot of colors. It looks so beautiful! I think we have the perfect place to hang it. What do you think, Jen?"

"I agree. It's so pretty! You all did a great job. It will definitely be a great addition to our current artwork."

"How about you go put on clothes and get your bags together? Okay?" Emily asked. Obediently, they skipped off down the hall to the guest room. "How did you find paper big enough to cover the full hallway? You just let them run on the paper with different colors of paint?"

"I'm brilliant, I know," Garcia said with a quick flourish of her hand. "It's banner paper I found at Hobby Lobby. I filled a couple of plastic drawers with different colors of paint and let them put their feet in it. Now you have a banner of your children's foot prints, mildly smudged and glittered, but foot prints nonetheless."

"You are brilliant, Pen. This is ridiculous. Our playroom will welcome the new addition to its walls. If they run through our house with paint though, you get to come over and clean it up," Emily threatened as she went to go put clothes on their youngest, blond son.

Once Emily was out of earshot, Garcia looked at JJ and whispered, "Spill."

JJ grinned and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Anything I were to tell you is a little hotter than appropriate for a mid-afternoon conversation." Noticing Morgan had moved to roll the hallway-long artwork, JJ nodded in his direction while leaning in to whisper in Garcia's ear. "What's he doing here?"

"You know the munchkins have him wrapped around their little pinkies. One of them cries and he's fully suited for battle. He just wanted to spend a little time with them," Garcia insisted.

"Mhmm, sure," JJ said, not believing a single word of it. She knew Garcia harbored feelings for the dark, chiseled agent. Garcia rolled her eyes, but immediately changed the subject as Morgan was walking back to the kitchen.

"So did she share any scandalous details about their weekend rendezvous?" Morgan asked, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, and you will only ever see them in your deepest fantasies," Garcia responded, not missing a beat of their usual banter.

"I do not want to think that Morgan fantasies about me and my wife," JJ said, shaking her head at the thought.

"It's a compliment, Jayje. Just shows how unbelievably sexy you are and then paired with that pale vixen of…. Hey kiddos. Ready to go?" Garcia's comments were cut short as Nate and Abby appeared in the kitchen, their backpacks on ready to head home.

"Nice save," Morgan muttered.

"What do you say," JJ prodded, nodding her head towards Garcia.

"Oh right!" Nate said, "Thank you for having us! We had lots of fun."

"Yeah," Abby agreed immediately. "Love you, Aunty Pen!"

"Love you too, munchkins. Can I have a hug?" Kneeling down to their level, she opened her arms wide to accept hugs from her favorite littlest Prentisses.

"Bye Uncle Derek," Nate said, hugging Morgan's legs.

"I think I get a better hug than that. Come here," he joked, lifting the small boy off the ground in one swoop. Nate wrapped his arms tightly around Morgan's neck before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Uncle Derek."

"Love you too, kid. Now you, Little Princess. Come here and give me some love," Morgan said, putting Nate down only to have Abby launch herself at the tall man. She kissed him and flashed him a 100-watt smile that was almost identical to Emily's. He kissed her forehead and put her on the ground.

"Ready guys?" JJ asked looking down lovingly at two of her children.

"Momma," Abby squealed. "We're gonna leave without you! Hurry up!"

"Coming, I'm coming." Henry still clung to her neck, this time now fully dressed. Garcia and Morgan kissed his forehead and he muttered a "thank you" at Emily's insistence. "Alright, let's go."

All buckled in, the family started their drive back to the house. Abby and Nate whispered rapidly back and forth. Emily and JJ shared a questioning look. Finally, JJ caught a bit of their conversation. "Should you tell us what?" Abby and Nate both made noncommittal responses.

"What should you tell us, Miss Abby?" Emily asked from the driver seat.

"We missed you," Nate tried.

"We missed you too, but what should you tell us?" JJ asked again, turning in her seat to look at the twins.

"Nothing, Mommy." JJ raised her eyebrows again in disbelief. JJ turned to face the front and she could practically hear the twins sigh in relief.

"Teenage years are going to be fun," she muttered so only Emily could hear her. Emily laughed and simply nodded her head in agreement. "That high quality wig you mentioned with Rossi might not be that much of a joke."

"Oh, didn't mean it as a joke then. We're in for it, especially with another one," Emily replied, gesturing to JJ's toned stomach.

"We are crazy."

"Of course, but I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I love you, Em."

"Eu também te amo," Emily replied fluently in Portuguese as they pulled into the garage of their home. Emily leaned over the middle console and placed a gentle sweet kiss on JJ's lips.

"See, they do it."

Emily turned her head to look at Abby. "We do what?"

"You kissed Mommy on the lips like Uncle Derek kissed Aunty Pen."

"Do you kiss Mommy because she's Mommy or something else?" Nate asked. JJ was caught up in Abby's response to Emily's question. Hearing Emily respond, she tried to put her mind back in the current conversation.

"I kiss Mommy because I love her very much. I'm in love with Mommy, so we kiss."

"So Uncle Derek is in love with Aunty Pen?" Abby clarified.

"Yes, grownups kiss when they're in love," JJ answered, looking at Emily with a look the brunette clearly understood as a needed conversation.  
"Cool. Can I get out of my seatbelt, Mommy?" Nate squirmed in his seat as JJ looked at him with the maternal look both women had mastered over the course of four years.

"What's the rule?"  
"We're not allowed to undo our seatbelts. No matter what," Nate responded as he huffed and crossed his arms impatiently waiting to be freed from his booster seat.

Depositing all their bags in the foyer, the family of five went to the playroom to hang the latest masterpiece. It fit perfectly, covering the far wall from left to right. Abby and Nate stood there proudly admiring their work. "Look, Henry," Nate pointed out. "You helped us make that. Isn't it cool? You did a good job." Nate hugged his little brother. Emily and JJ exchanged a look over the heads of their children. It could only be described as a look of pride and unconditional love.

"You guys play up here. Momma's going to make dinner," JJ said, leaving the kids to their own devices. "Thank god the room is child proof," JJ said to Emily after descending the stairs and replacing all the gates.

"You can say that again. So Pen and Morgan kissed. Obviously, Abby and Nate weren't meant to see it."

"She said there was nothing going on between them, but the way she said it, she was totally lying. I mean she's wanted something more for ages. Hopefully, they just jumped each other's bones and now the sexual tension between them will just be the flirty banter."

"I'd rather not think of bone jumping while our children were under the same roof."

"I jump your bones under the same roof as our children," JJ pointed out, sitting on the counter as she watched Emily fluidly move around the kitchen like a pro.

"Different because they're our children. Speaking of," Emily stopped and stood between JJ's parted legs, "we need to look at donors."

"This is going to sound strange, but why not get the same donor we had for Henry?"

"I think that sounds perfect. Do you want to make the appointment to go talk to them?"

"Sure. We're going to do this, Em? A fourth to be a complete family?"

"Having second thoughts, Jen?"

"Never. Besides you, our kids are the best things that have ever happened to me. But it's going to be crazy. Four kids under the age of five or six depending."

"Crazy seems to come naturally to us."

"That it does, Mrs. Prentiss." JJ said, resting her forehead against Emily's. "We're going to be parents a fourth time. Wow," JJ laughed in spite of herself. "That wig is no longer a joke in my mind, just a matter of when and how many we buy. On a different note, what will you be feeding us tonight?"

"Spinach and pasta seems well balanced enough, and it's what we have in the fridge."

"Sounds perfect," JJ chuckled, knowing the pickings in their refrigerator to be fairly slim. "Abby went with you last time, so Nate can go with you tomorrow. You know, I'm glad we came home today. I really missed them. They're growing up so fast."

"I know. I didn't realize how much I missed them until Henry was clinging to my neck. Soon, we're going to get that point with the twins where they've got their own language we don't understand."

"We may already be there. Did you understand any of what they were whispering in the car?"

"Maybe a word or two, but my comprehension was few and far between. We've got some good kids though."

"We're doing something right. What it is I couldn't tell you, but at least we haven't screwed up miserably yet."

"That's the optimistic JJ I know and love," Emily teased as she sautéed spinach.

The five sat around the dining room table, talking about this and that, joking with each other. _This_, Emily thought to herself, _has really been the perfect weekend. _A huge smile graced her porcelain skin as she took in the glorious sounds of happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

Dislcaimer: I own nothing Criminal Minds related.

Rating: T (language and disturbing case imagery)

Author's Note: Keep those ideas coming! I love to hear what you all have to say. Happy reading and reviewing!

And as quickly as their perfect weekend appeared, it was gone. Monday, they were called out on another case. This time the case hit JJ like a speeding truck. It had been years since her encounter with Henkel's dogs, but the time lapse didn't help her nerves as she introduced the case to the team.

"We have four victims- different ages, different genders, different races. Basically nothing links these victims besides the way they died. All four were torn apart and ravaged by animals. Their body parts were distributed over a couple of miles of highway in rural Arizona."

"Do they know what animals," Reid asked, grimacing at the thought.

"The locals sent saliva to be tested, but one of the locals thinks based on the teeth marks on the victims that the animals are rabid dogs." Emily watched her wife closely, picking up on the telltale signs of the blonde's anxiety, signs she knew no one else could see.

The discussion on the way to Arizona was practically silent. They knew nothing more than killer dogs and completely different victims. With a little over two hours left on the flight, JJ found herself starting to panic. Behind her eyelids, she saw Henkel's dogs and then vividly remembered the guilt she felt at losing Reid or aiming a loaded gun at Emily's chest. She rubbed her temples and pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit she picked up from Emily. Closing her eyes again and leaning into the plush airplane chairs, JJ slightly smiled as she felt Emily intertwine their fingers.  
"How you doing, Jen?"

"I would almost prefer having victims that match me to a T than deal with rabid dogs, and not just any dogs, rabid killer dogs. Really? People are sick."

"If people weren't sick, there would be no need for our jobs, and then we never would have met."  
"Only you can turn something as sick and demented as rabid dogs into a slightly romantic expression of love. God, please, can this case be over now?" JJ whined in spite of her usual calm and collected nature.

"Babe, I love you, but we haven't even landed yet. So no, unfortunately, there are still people in Arizona that need to be saved from your darkest fear. I'm sorry. I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay as far from the dogs as possible."

"Hmm. Okay. Distract me. How was your date with Nate yesterday?"  
"Wow, your standards have fallen since we were dating. You would never consider a supermarket a legitimate date then."

"Well when half the couple is a four year old boy ecstatic to spend time with his mommy, a supermarket is a date."

"I guess," Emily laughed and thought about her son. "He was really excited. We ran errands and I took him for ice cream. My god, that boy tried every dang flavor they offered. As usual, though, he settled on some cotton candy concoction with more sugar than humanly possible with sprinkles and marshmallows."

"Now it makes sense why he bounded in full of energy with a blue mouth. He's so excited about gymnastics and soccer. I really hope we can be there for his first game. We're going to need to buy some gymnastics mats. I can already envision our children trying to do tumbles on their beds."

"Fantastic," Emily said sarcastically, easily imagining the chaotic scene that would unfold once all three of her children learned how flip themselves in any number of directions.

"What's even better is they all seem to have inherited your sense of indestructibility. Have you noticed that? They are fearless. Let's hope they didn't inherit your aversion to hospitals. With the number of direct contact activities they're all going to be involved in, we may as well invest in a new wing of the closest hospital." JJ teased, though she loved how their children had so many of Emily's qualities.

"We need to get them in piano or singing. I don't know just any activity that doesn't have a risk factor involved."

"Our children, Em, really? They would figure out how to hurt themselves if we put them in bubbles in a fully padded room."

"Touché, Jayje. Right you are," Emily laughed, hoping their banter was taking JJ's mind off the awaiting, rabid dogs.

Within three hours of being in Arizona, the scattered remains of four new victims were found along a similar stretch of rural highways.

"So he dumps four victims at a time. None of the victims have any connections that stand out. A few went to the same church, but it's an exceptionally large church. It's possible they could have been members and never crossed each others paths."

"How is the unsub kidnapping so many different types of people without any difficulty?" Hotch posed the question and waited for the team to think about an appropriate response.

"My question," Reid started, "is where are their heads?" JJ felt her stomach do flips.

"I know I'm going to regret even putting this out there, but could the unsub be keeping the heads as trophies?" JJ felt the room spin as waves of nausea rattled her. Morgan grimaced at his suggestion but continued with his train of thought. "Due to the teeth marks, it's hard to tell where the pieces of the same victim fit together and what exactly is missing, but the coroner did point out a couple of muscles found in one of the victims neck that was sliced through and through. Teeth marks don't do that; teeth make jagged, ripped marks, not clean, cut slices."

"I would love to believe that no one is sick enough to decapitate a person and then feed their body to hungry animals," Emily stated. "I don't think that's the case though. Reading the coroner's report, it seems like Morgan has a valid observation. Something made those marks, and it wasn't anything an animal is capable of."  
"Well the unsub has to have some way of controlling these animals, or there would be nothing left of the bodies. The way the pieces are dumped, it's almost as if he's creating a puzzle for us. He wants us to find the pieces and put back together what's left of the person." A young detective came in to ask a question about the media, and JJ readily excused herself, muttering a quiet "Thank God" under her breath.

"The unsub has to have a lot of privacy to hold four victims at once and mute the noises the victims are likely to be making."

"So if we're looking for someone with a lot of acreage where the neighbors aren't close together, there's a stretch of land about 10 to 15 minutes from the locations of the found parts that was never really expanded. There maybe one or two families that have old land permits, but that would be it. Even then, the neighbors would be miles apart," the young detective added, pointing at a colored region on Reid's geographical map.

Garcia's voice crackled to life through the speakerphone at the center of the table. "Sir, there are four houses in that specific area. According to newspaper cancellations and whatnot, two of the four families are at vacation homes in Florida and Maine. Neither of those two families have young men that fit the profile either in the families directly or closely related. One of the remaining families have a couple of daughters the age range described by the profile. The other has a son recently kicked out of the army. Looks like Sanders McCullough moved back in with his parents for financial issues and now works as a bag boy at the local grocery store. Addresses of all four homes are being sent to your phones."

"Thanks, baby girl," Morgan responded, checking his phone as he felt the vibration announce the arrival of the addresses. He looked at Hotch for further direction.

"Prentiss, Morgan, take JJ with you and go talk to the McCulloughs. Reid, Rossi, and I will go to this other house. Call me with any updates." Emily and Morgan nodded deftly before leaving the room to find the media liaison.

"Think we should handcuff JJ to the car, so she doesn't have to deal with the dogs if they're there," Morgan hurriedly whispered to Emily as they walked out towards the parking lot.

"I think she would shoot you before you got a chance," Emily responded with a smirk, hoping to hide the overwhelming worry she felt about taking JJ to a house where dogs were potentially eating people.

"Just a thought," Morgan responded quickly, his hands up in defeat.

The drive was quick and quiet. Before anyone could get out of the car, JJ said, "We are not splitting up. Got it? I'm not dealing with a similar Henkel case ever again."

Morgan and Emily immediately agreed. As the three approached the fenced house, a large, black and red sign announced for intruders to beware of dogs. "Fantastic," JJ murmured, the word dripping with sarcasm. An elderly gentleman appeared across the yard out of a screen door.

"How can I help you?"

"We're with the FBI. We're here to ask you a couple of question about recent murders in the area," Morgan said, his voice carrying the distance to the older gentleman.

"Come on in. The dogs are around back, locked in the barn. Signs just for protection really."

"I noticed a boat as we were walking up," Emily said, starting to build rapport with the elderly Mr. McCullough. "Are you an avid boater?"

"My wife and I are rarely here actually. We hook the boat out there to an RV that's around back. We just love to travel, and once Sanders graduated, we really had nothing keeping us here. We could never the sell the house; it's been in the family for ages, and it's nice to come home after some adventuring. We always make it a point to return home after each adventure."

"That sounds like a great time, " Emily continued, her charm and poise radiating from her being. "You mentioned Sanders, your son. Does he go on these adventures with you?"  
"Oh no. That boy wants to be as far away from us as humanly possible. I remember when he was younger, he thought I was so cool, but now, he would rather be in solitary confinement than spend weeks at a time in an RV with his old folks," Mr. McCullough graciously replied, though there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "You said you had a couple of questions about the recent murders. I'm afraid I won't be much help. We just drove in from Montana this morning, though Sanders was here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind talking to you; he might not enjoy spending time with me, but I raised him to want to help people."

"That would be great. Where can we find him?"

"He should be around back in the barn. Straight through that back door there. You can't miss it."

"Thank you, sir," Emily said genuinely, her ingrained manners shining through.

The three walked through the quaint house to the rickety looking barn. It was so quiet and picturesque. Emily was a couple steps ahead of her friends and knocked on the door of the barn that stood slightly ajar. "Sanders, your dad told us you were back here. We would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind. We're with the FBI." Before she could react, a large, angry German Shepherd rushed through the door and jumped on her, knocking her backwards onto her back. The dog barred its teeth and growled at her dangerously, standing over her fallen body. Watching her wife be tackled by the dog that so resembled those in her nightmares, JJ jumped a couple of feet in the air as Morgan rushed to stand between the blonde and the dog. As quickly as the dog appeared, a well-built young man with dirty blonde hair stood at the door of the barn, watching the scene unfold with a slight smirk on his face.

"Call the dog off or I shoot it," Morgan warned, his gun trained on the vicious dog. Sanders shouted a strict German command, and the dog returned to the barn without further issue, leaving Emily still on the ground, bleeding from her forearms where its nails and teeth had scratched her porcelain skin.

"Sorry, he doesn't take to well to strangers. You may want to get your arms checked out. You never know what the dogs can get into out here. How can I help you?" Emily stood up and took a deep breath before responding, "We had some questions for you about recent murders in the area."

"I'm sorry, miss. I doubt I'll have many answers. I don't spend much time in town. I go to work and come home. Then I do it all over again. I'll do my best to answer anything you question you've got though. It's the least I can do after Dex bit you." Sanders' response was cocky, and he gave off an air of superiority. All three members, profiling him as he spoke, exchanged unspoken words through subtle eye contact.

"Great. We would really appreciate it. Why don't you come down to the precinct and talk with us?"

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do," Sanders shrugged, commanding to the dog again in German, before shutting the barn door behind him and securing it with a padlock. JJ texted Hotch about the events and suggested obtaining a warrant to look at the barn. As they pulled up to the station, Hotch stopped Emily at the door. "Hospital, now."

"But Hotch, this is our guy. Come on. The case is almost over," Emily tried to bargain with her boss.

"Hospital, now," Hotch repeated. "JJ, make sure she gets looked at. That bite mark looks like it needs stitches. I will not have Garcia on my ass because I let you take rabies home to your children. Now, go." The subtle joke was punctuated by an equally subtle smile on Hotch's part before JJ turned Emily and marched her back to the parking lot.

Emily could see JJ was still a little flustered by the day's events and tried to calm her as best as she could with blood covering both her forearms. "Jen," she tried. No response, so she tried again. "Jennifer, baby, look at me." They had stopped at a red light and JJ turned her head to look at her injured wife. "There are those beautiful eyes I fell in love with," Emily commented with a smile. JJ smiled, but her blue eyes lacked the usual shimmer. "I'm okay. I'm right here. Nothing bad happened," Emily stated, hoping the blatantly obvious would soothe her distressed wife.

"Yeah right. I'm fine, Em," JJ responded, effectively shutting down any other attempts Emily could make.

"Okay," Emily drawled out, knowing that neither woman believed the blonde's statement.

Turned out, Sanders McCullough wasn't as smart as he thought. With his lies so elaborate, he easily got caught in the web he wove. Emily and JJ met the team at the airport. Emily sported several stitches in each arm. Upon entering the cabin of the plane, JJ immediately moved to curl into a large seat, putting in her headphones and silencing the world. Emily sat across from her and alternated between glancing out the window and looking at her wife.

"Stop it, Em," JJ mumbled about an hour into the flight home. "And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." The blonde's eyes were still closed. Emily didn't know how JJ managed to predict her actions so well.

"Sorry, Jen. I'm just worried."

"Stop worrying. I'm fine."

"Bull," Emily stated simply. "But if you want to pretend, fine by me. I'll be here when you want to talk," she continued softly. She pulled out her sketchpad and headphones, pencil to paper to relieve any emotions she felt. JJ sighed and finally opened her eyes.

"Hey munchkins," Emily called happily as she walked into her in-laws large, comfortable home decorated with her children's toys.

"Momma!" Excited squeals erupted from an undecipherable corner of the house. "Where's Mommy?" Abby asked as she jumped into Emily's arms.

"Mommy's in the car. She fell asleep on the drive over here, so can we all be really quiet when we get in the car?" Three nods turned into three hugs and kisses as Emily greeted each of her children separately before standing to address Nathan and Annie. Giving each of her in-laws hugs, Nathan whispered into her ear, "You can take care of her better than anyone else, Emily." Emily pulled back and looked at him, a shocked expression written across her delicate features. "It's a parent thing. You know when your child is hurting and you usually know how to dull the pain. In this case, you're exactly what she needs. We'll see you tomorrow," he continued, kissing her forehead paternally.

"I've told you you're an amazing parent before. The compliment still holds true," Emily genuinely said, "for both of you."

"Yeah, yeah," Annie laughed. "Now get out of here. I need some alone time with my husband and a bottle of wine." Emily laughed as well and easily lifted Henry onto her hip.

"You heard Grandma. Let's go home, munchkins. Remember, Mommy's sleeping, so shhh."

Luckily, all three kids were dead tired and fell asleep on the ride home. Emily carried the twins in first and got them situated in bed. Returning to the car, she got Henry and changed the sleeping child into pajamas before kissing him and settling him into his crib. As she moved to return to the car, she heard a soft voice from the twins' room.

"Yeah baby?" Emily whispered in response to Abby.

"I'm glad you're home. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Princess. Mommy did too. We love you very much, Miss Abigail Morgan."

"I love you too Momma. Will Mommy come say goodnight?"  
"Of course, I'll tell her to come in. Okay? Sleep tight, kiddo."

"Jen, wake up. We're home," Emily called softly, trying to wake JJ without startling her. Her eyes started to flutter open as JJ realized she was in the car in their driveway.

"Where are the kids?"  
"They're already in bed; I didn't want to wake you. Abby wants you to go give her a kiss though," Emily responded helping JJ from the car. "I'm going to go take a shower. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily resisted the urge to sigh in frustration at her wife's response, but she knew they both could compartmentalize until the end of the world. It was a trait the blonde picked up after years of friendship and marriage.

"Goodnight, baby," JJ whispered to Abby, who was fighting to stay awake so she could see her mommy. JJ gently kissed the young girl's forehead and moved to leave before she was stopped by the same sleepy voice that stopped her wife minutes before.

"Why are your eyes sad, Mommy?"

"Mommy didn't have a good day today, but it's better now because I'm home with you, baby."

"I love you, Mommy. Tomorrow will be better, I pinky promise."

"I love you too, Abby. Goodnight, sweet girl." As JJ softly closed the door, she looked in on Henry and smiled as her baby slept soundly, his blanket loosely wrapped in a relaxed fist. Hearing the shower running, she groaned and moved downstairs to the bar. Pouring a decent amount of whiskey in a tumbler, JJ moved towards their patio. Sitting casually on the wooden steps, she looked out on their fenced backyard. The moonlight glimmered against the surface of the pool, and the wind caused the swings to rock back and forth silently. It was a peaceful scene that displayed all the calm and serenity she wished she had. Taking generous sips from the tumbler, she didn't notice Emily appear by her side with the bottle to replenish JJ's vice of choice.

"How did you know?" JJ asked softly, the wind carrying her voice away from her worried wife.

"How did I know what, Jen?"

"That I was out here, that I'm not okay, that I was drinking," JJ rambled.

"Simple. You're my best friend. I love you. I know when you're hurting and I know where you go to relax and what you drink to get you there." JJ nodded at her lover's response and took another healthy sip of whiskey.

"You don't have to deal with it alone, Jen. I can help."

"There's the first problem."

"I'm sorry," Emily asked. Confusion clouded her vision as whiskey had the same effect on JJ.

"You were attacked by a man-killing dog, and you're the one comforting me. That's not right."

"There's nothing right or wrong about it. You are struggling and I'm here to help, no matter what." Silence surrounded them as JJ thought. Minutes passed slowly. "What's on your mind, Jen? Talk to me," Emily softly demanded. JJ took a fortifying sip, but said nothing. "Please, Jennifer."

"That dog was eating people, ripping them apart, and he sunk his teeth so deep into your arm you needed to get stitches. I close my eyes and see parts of your body I have had memorized for years scattered along stretches of highway. I see your head sitting like a trophy on that unbalanced shelf in a rickety damn barn and I want to vomit. Then I think of all the pain those people went through and how scared they must have been before they died. It all leads back to Henkel and those damn, fucking dogs. I almost shot you on that case, twice. You could have died because I have an issue with dogs. Then, Reid and everything… God it's too much." JJ finished, downing the rest of her drink to steel her restless nerves.

"I'm right here with you, with our family. I'm safe. My body is still the way you remember it, all in one piece. You didn't almost shoot me; you aimed a gun at me. I would very honestly step in front of a gun if it meant saving you in one-way or another. You're that important to me. Reid getting kidnapped was not your fault. It could have happened to any of us; it could have been the other way around. Reid could have faced the dogs and you could have been kidnapped. Either way, none of that was your fault. You killed the dogs because they would have killed you. No one, for one minute, thinks you killed those dogs because you enjoyed it. Nor do they blame you for Reid being kidnapped. It's all in the past. We're here together. Reid is home safely tucked in bed with some Russian novel that's longer than all of the files on my desk combined. Everyone is home safe." Emily expressed with strength and determination. JJ collapsed tiredly against her shoulder, nodding her understanding.

"I just can't lose you, Em. Our family is my whole world. It hurts to think of our family without you. It actually physically hurts to think of a scenario in which I come home to our babies and you don't." Tears streamed from JJ's face as the thought of life without Emily assaulted her.

"Momma," a soft voice called from the door. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Both women turned to see Nate in his Scooby Doo pajamas standing at the door.

"Come here, buddy," Emily called. Her look-alike walked slowly to his seated mothers before Emily pulled him onto her lap. His little feet dangled between the women as he leaned heavily into Emily's chest.

"Why are you sad, Mommy?" He asked again, the innocence and sweetness in his voice bringing more tears to JJ's eyes.

"Mommy had a hard day," JJ responded simply.

Nate turned his head to look into the eyes that matched his own. "Momma, you're supposed to make her feel better like you do for me when I have a hard day." JJ smiled in spite of her deteriorated emotional state. Her son loved her. Her family loved her, and they were all here with her- safe from the horrors of the world.

"Come here, Nate," JJ cooed softly, her voice still thick with emotion. She lifted him off Emily's lap and placed him on her own. "Momma is making me feel better."

"I don't think so," Nate replied evenly. "You wouldn't be crying. Maybe my magic will work like Momma's." He placed one little hand on each side of JJ's face and kissed JJ on the lips softly before throwing his arms around her neck and holding her tightly. JJ smiled and closed her eyes at the torrent of emotions. Wrapping her arms around her young son, one hand held his head in place while the other wrapped protectively around his back. "Did it work, Mommy?"

"Yeah, buddy. It worked. You made it all better," JJ replied. Nate turned and grinned at Emily, proud he had made his mommy smile.

"See Momma, my magic works too."

"Yeah, it does," Emily responded, equally proud of the caring, sensitive boy they raised. "But I think it's time for you to go to bed, mister. Come here," Emily said, raising her arms as she stood from the step. JJ kissed his forehead and thanked him again for making her feel better. Nate snuggled into Emily's arms as he often done as a baby. Emily looked to JJ and JJ responded to Emily's silent question, "I'll see you in bed, Em." Emily nodded and quietly padded through their darkened home to put their eldest son back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own no Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Anolan19, this chapter's for you. You wanted more fluff, so I hope this fills your fancy. Be one of the first to review and include an idea of where you see the story going, and I will include it in the next chapter! Yes, I may in fact be bribing you to review. It's a shameless ploy, I'm aware, but I do love my reviews! As always, enjoy!

Author's Note: Also, timeline wise a couple of months or so have passed since the last chapter.

"Spence, I've got a question for you," JJ called from the door of her office. "Come here for a sec, please."

"What can I do for you, Jayje? Got a special consolation for me or something?" Reid asked, resting casually against the leather sofa decorating JJ's office.

"I want to take Emily somewhere tomorrow afternoon. Can you babysit?"

"No problem. I'd love to babysit. What time?"

"How about 2?"

"Excellent. I'll be there," the lanky man turned to leave.

"And Spence," JJ's voice stopped him from leaving her office. Reid raised his eyebrows in response and JJ continued, "No destructive magic tricks." Reid smiled guiltily as he returned to his paperwork, which as usual was endlessly less than either Morgan's or Emily's.

"It's a holy freaking miracle," Derek shouted exuberantly. The day was winding down as the bullpen started to empty out.

"Hmm," Emily mumbled, still staring down the ugly end of a large file.

"I can see my desk! Look! There it is. I never thought I would be so happy to see a boring black top desk."

"Oh isn't the world just swell for you?" Emily grumbled sarcastically.

"Sounds like you need a drink there, Emily," Rossi wisely said, patting the back of her chair with his briefcase.

"You're outta here early. Where are you headed?" Morgan questioned, interested in the plans of the eldest team member.

"Let's just say I've got a date with a nice wet bar and hopefully something equally wet," Rossi said with a wink, the innuendo floating through the air.

"Oh for the love of God," Emily said, knocking her head on the desk. "Really Rossi? That's the last image I want seared into my retinas. Thanks for that."

"Is a wet bar actually wet? Are you going swimming, Rossi?" Emily rolled her eyes at Reid's naïve question and continued knocking her head against the desk.

"Kid, you're hopeless," Morgan replied. "Don't have too much fun, old man. That would be a hell of awkward explanation for the on-call nurses in the ER."

"Wouldn't be the first and, God willing, not the last," Rossi called over his shoulder as he finally reached the elevators.

"Oh that's just," Emily paused, trying to find the right word, "awkward." She rested her head face down on the ominous file, covering her raven head with her arms ungracefully as if to bury herself from the world.

"You know, Em, the whole 'I can't see you, you can't see me' thing only works when you're two playing hide and seek. It doesn't help you avoid paperwork," JJ smirked as she smiled down at her irritated wife. Emily grumbled some unintelligible response before throwing her phone and laptop into her briefcase with more force than necessary. "I'll take it you're ready to go," JJ commented with a laugh.

"You're in a delightful mood," JJ teased as they drove to pick their kids up from gymnastics.

"Yeah," Emily agreed, "I guess it's just one of those days."

"I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I think I've got a surprise that will turn your day around."

"Oh really now?" Emily's interest was peaked, glancing to the side at her wife. Emily was at a loss for words as the setting sun glistened off JJ's blonde hair. JJ grinned in return. "Are you going to make me wait, Jen? You have the power to take me out of my misery."

"Wow, Em. Way to overdose on the overdramatic. If you're any indication, Abby is going to have a particular talent for being a drama queen."

"Hey now, I'm not a drama queen!" JJ raised her eyebrows at Emily's rebuttal and laughed, the giddy sound filling the car.

"Looks like you don't have to wait much longer, though any other day I would love to see just how long your patience would last."

"Cruel, Jayje."

"Oh, hush now. I'll go get them. You open this." With one last look over her shoulder, she walked into the gym to find their rambunctious kids.


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Author's Note: First, two chapters in one day! Go me! Anyway, MORE FLUFF! Please enjoy and please share your thoughts with me! I love to hear what each and every one of you has to say! The claim from last chapter's author's note still holds true. LEAVE ME IDEAS (hint, hint; cough, cough; nudge, nudge) and I will include them in the story!

The car ride home was filled with constant chatter about school, Grandma and Grandpa, or gymnastics. If the kids weren't speaking at rapid speeds with varying levels of excitement, they were singing along to the 60s radio station playing in the background. After all three sprinted through the foyer, Emily lightly grasped JJ's forearm.

"Are you serious, Jen?" JJ nodded and watched the smile spread across Emily's delicate, porcelain features. "You're pregnant?" Emily clarified, trying to wrap her mind around the concept for the third time. Again, JJ nodded, this time a smile matching Emily's decorating her tanned face. And then, Emily Prentiss squealed. This rare sound effect emanating from her lover caused JJ to laugh delightfully as Emily picked her up in some form of a bear hug and spun in a circle. "You're pregnant," Emily practically shouted in her newfound cheerfulness.

"We're pregnant," JJ corrected softly, kissing Emily fully on the lips.

"We are indeed," Emily consented, intertwining her fingers with JJ's and pulling the blonde further into their home.

The next day, afternoon came along fairly quickly with only a few timeouts and only one major meltdown in the form of a five-year clearly not getting her way. Emily was exhausted. The doorbell rang and Emily nearly bounded to the door in the hopes the reverberating sound effect wouldn't wake her recently slumbering children. Opening the dark maple door, she came face to face with the resident genius.

"Hey, Reid. Come on in," Emily said, ushering him in with a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?"

"They're all asleep, and it's glorious. If you make any sudden noise or movement, they'll all be awake again, and I will fall over the brink into insanity," Emily responded as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"JJ was right. You do have a talent for emphasizing the drama in every situation."

Emily glowered at him through squinted, dark brown eyes before asking, "So what's up? Why are you here?"

"I see JJ has kept you in the dark. I'm the second wave of responders in this scenario. You and JJ are going somewhere, and I get to stay with your charming children."

"Oh, good luck with that. They can be charming, as you say, on some days; after all, they are Prentisses. However, today is not one of those days. You may have just walked into a den of Tasmanian devils."

"Did you know Tasmanian devils got their name because one will fly into maniacal rage when threatened? Early European settlers described these displays of piercing growls, teeth baring, and lunging as satanic. Also, an average Tasmanian devil can weigh up to 26 pounds."

"See," Emily concluded, "I was pretty spot on. Henry is close to 26 pounds. The other two, well, the piercing growls and lunging seem to fit today." Reid gulped nervously at Emily's comment, his Adam's apple bobbling in his throat.

"Remember, Spence," JJ called as she stepped from the carpeted stairs. "Beneath the calm collected exterior that is Emily Prentiss lies a teenager fully qualified in amending a daily scenario into one of life-or-death."

"Since our jobs involve life-or-death on a daily basis, I'm not sure that makes me feel any better," Reid replied.

"Oh well, good luck," Emily said, practically rushing out of the door, trusting her children in the boy genius' capable hands.

"You're not going to tell me where anything is or the rules?" Reid asked incredulously to JJ's retreating form. "You're just going to dump me in the middle of the chaos of your children?"

"You can handle it. If not, well, figure it out," JJ smirked over her shoulder.

_Crap_, Reid thought to himself as the garage door slid shut. A solid 40 minutes later found Reid contemplating pulling out chunks of his hair. _I never thought they were serious about the chaos_! The house seemed to come alive all at once in a matter of seconds. At first, he relaxed peacefully on the couch reading _Uncle Tom's Cabin_, and the next, Henry was wailing at the top of his lungs to be let out from his crib while Abby and Nate had vanished into thin air in the middle of a game of hide and seek. Now, Reid ran frantically from one end of the house to the other searching for the kids that were mocking him at this point. He caught sight of a little nude figure running into the twins' room and decided his game plan was to dress, or at least diaper, the youngest Prentiss. After taking Henry from his crib, Reid had attempted to change the young boy's diaper, but the blonde child squirmed and rolled until he was free. After that point, Reid was on an endless chase to locate any one of the three Prentiss children. Stopping amidst the chaos, he pulled his cell from his pocket and hit speed dial 4.

"Hello, hello Boy Genius. What can the Oracle of Knowledge do for you today?"

"They are everywhere!" Reid shrieked into the phone in a high-pitch tone. He continued rambling, "And Henry is naked because I can't get him to hold still long enough to get him in a diaper. Abby and Nate are running circles around me. Garcia, I don't have enough hands for this! How do they do it? I can't even see them, any of them; much less do anything remotely productive! Help me!"

"Pull the reins, Reid. Where are you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the Fountain of Omniscient Power or something like that? I'm at Emily and JJ's house, and they left me with the kids. They were all taking naps like little angels, and then, BAM," he shouted into the phone. "They were everywhere. They run in circles like separate forces of nature, destroying anything and everything in their paths. And Henry doesn't even have on a diaper."

"I am the Fountain of Omniscient Power. Don't insult my prowess or you can suffer on your own," Garcia threatened the scrawny, frazzled man. "We'll be there in 15 minutes."

"If we includes Morgan, have Morgan drive. He can be here 10. This is insanity- full-blown, textbook definition insanity. How on Earth do the two of them manage this and work and everything and stay so damn calm?"

"They've had years of practice, and if anything, Em and JJ are superheroes, obviously."

"I don't have years of practice; I barely have minutes of practice. Now can you hurry up please?"

"We'll be there soon, kid." Reid heard Morgan's confirmation in the background and sighed in relief.

Garcia, Morgan, and Reid stood in the foyer looking at the scene around them.

"Okay, mighty warriors, we need a game plan. I'll get Abby. Morgan, find Nate. Reid, get the baby dressed! Ready?" Garcia asked, moving the men into a huddle as if she were the quarterback of a football team that was down by 40 in the final quarter. Both men nodded their consent, and Garcia shouted "Break" enthusiastically before calling out to the seemingly empty, destroyed house. "Get ready, munchkins. He called in the reinforcements." Reid found Henry relatively quickly; getting the young boy dressed was another story entirely. Garcia rushed around looking for Emily's mini-me and found Abby covered head-to-toe in make up. Morgan couldn't find the older boy and paced the hallways slowly and deliberately.

"You know I've got this new Scooby Doo soccer ball. I think I'm going to go in the backyard and play," Morgan's voice carried through the wooded hallways.

"Sweet!"

"Ha!" Morgan shouted victoriously. "Found you, Nate."

"But it was so much fun watching Uncle Spencer run back and forth."

"Oh don't I know it, kid. But look, I wasn't playing. I've got a brand new soccer ball right here. Why don't we go give a try?" Nate nodded vigorously and happily skipped after his uncle.

"Well, nothing's broken. Reid isn't dead on the floor with our children parading around him triumphantly," Emily commented sardonically as they entered from the garage door.

"It's too quiet," JJ murmured, looking around skeptically. Quiet always meant trouble, often in the form of twin terrors plotting their latest act of independence.

"We're home," Emily called out to the general area.

"Kitchen" came Garcia's voice.

"Didn't we leave them with Reid?" Emily asked, a confused look displayed clearly across her features.

"He probably needed reinforcements," JJ replied knowingly, pushing Emily in the direction of their kitchen.

"Hey lovebirds," Garcia sing-songed as Abby turned and grinned.

"We drove Uncle Spencer crazy, but then he called for reforcemens. Aunty Pen found me and ruined our game. You shoulda seen it, Momma. Uncle Spencer was so funny!" The little girl sat on the counter, a bowl of cookie dough in her lap, as she stirred contently. Her body was covered in various smudges of makeup and markers, and her forehead sported a defined flour swipe.

"You look like you had fun. I don't think there's a clean spot on you, Abs," Emily laughed as JJ hugged Garcia. Abby jumped at her and JJ spun her in a circle, causing the young girl to erupt in giggles.

"If I recall, we have two other children. Did they poof?" JJ asked between tickles to Abby's messy stomach.

"Hunk of Burning Love has Nate outside playing soccer or some boyish, nature activity. Reid never managed to clothe your youngest child, so I'm not quite sure."

"Miss Abby, why don't you go put on tennis shoes and come play outside?" JJ asked, gingerly placing her daughter on the ground.

"Okay, Mommy," she responded, skipping off the to the closet to find her shoes.

"Reid will find us eventually," Emily laughed as she and Garcia walked to the patio. Nate saw his mother and sprinted around Morgan, who quickly scored a goal in the young boy's absence.

"Hope you saw that, kid. Now I'm winning," Morgan called after Nate's racing form. Nate's short break consisted of a hug and a kiss for Emily before arguing with Morgan that the point didn't count. JJ and Abby joined the game.

"Spill, PG."

"Spill what, Princess? Look how cute they are."

"My kids or our significant others?" Emily asked slyly, watching closing for Garcia's reaction.

"He is not my significant other. He's my," Garcia paused. "He's my Derek," she concluded as though his name was definition enough.

"No way, you're getting out of this that easy. Abby and Nate were asking some interesting questions the other day," Emily prompted.

"Really?"

"They wanted to know all about kissing. I told them adults kiss each other on the lips when they're in love."

"They saw that?" Garcia wondered aloud. "I could have sworn they were asleep."

"Those kids may as well be stealthy ninjas." Garcia laughed at the imagery of her godchildren in ninja costumes. Oddly, it fit quite well. Their conversation was interrupted by Reid, stumbling his way onto the patio. The boy genius was soaked head to toe with Henry, wrapped contently in a towel, in his arms.

"Who took a bath, Reid? You or Henry?" Emily laughed at the sight. "Did it seriously take you over four hours to get a diaper on him?"

"Four and counting," Reid muttered in defeat. "In my defense, he won't hold still for anything." Emily continued laughing and reached out for her youngest son, taking him inside and returning moments later with a fully diaper two year old. "How on Earth did you do that?" Reid stuttered in disbelief.

"One word, my friend- practice."

"Garcia was right. You are definitely super woman," Reid complimented and Emily beamed in his direction.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: T

Author's Note: The Ambassador comes back to the show (I may or may not have forgotten she existed until Anolan19 reminded me.). Enjoy the fluff! Love reviews! Thanks to all my readers!

"Em, stop being a baby. Pick up the phone. Use that brilliant brain of yours to dial the numbers you would pay money to forget," JJ commanded as she sat amongst piles of Lego's, building a castle with the twins.

"Yeah, Momma. Stop being a baby," Abby added, looking over her shoulder at Emily as the elder woman reclined on the couch.

"Oh hush," Emily teased before sticking her tongue out at three of her conspiring family members. "Jen, do we really want that woman here, especially for Henry's birthday? Let's list everything that could go wrong."

"I'm going to save you the breath. Stop coming up with excuses to not invite your mother to the house. You've had lunch with her almost every week for over a month. We have survived dinner with her as a couple on multiple occasions. She was on her best behavior during those dinners. I'm sure she'll be equally as cordial when she comes to our home."

"On her best behavior," Emily gasped in disbelief. "Jayje, she made a busboy and a waiter cry."

"At least it wasn't one of us, Em. She turned her talons on unsuspecting prey."

"Grana has talons!" Nate shrieked with wide eyes.

"Cool," Abby responded. "I wonder if I can paint them sparkly colors."

"No, guys. Grana doesn't have talons. It's a metaphor," JJ corrected.

"What's a metaphor?" Abby asked looking confused. JJ looked over at Emily wondering the best way to describe a metaphor to their curious children.

"Basically, Grana doesn't have talons. She's just like Grandma only she speaks languages like Momma." Abby and Nate accepted that response and continued building their castle. JJ turned her attention back to her wife, "Stop deflecting and dial the phone. I have the power to withhold certain toys of yours," JJ threatened, winking over her children's heads.

"Ummmmmmmmm ohhhhhh, Momma's going to get a time out," Nate sing-songed, mildly excited that someone else in the house was getting punished beside himself.

"Fine," Emily huffed, reaching over the armrest where her head relaxed to grab the cordless phone. Grumbling incoherently as she forcefully dialed the numbers, she prayed that her mother didn't answer. To her dismay, a brisk "Ambassador Prentiss" answered the phone.

"Hello Mother. How are you?"  
"Fine, dear. It's nice to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was calling to invite you to a party at our house this weekend. Henry is turning three, and we would love to have you celebrate with us."

"That's excellent, Emily. I will be there!"

"Great," Emily responded, trying to resist sighing in disbelief, "the party is Saturday from 11 to 1."

"I'll be there with bells and whistles."

"No bells and whistles are needed, Mother. Your presence is enough."

"That's sweet, dear. I have a question. What is young Henry interested in? I would like to get him a gift he actually enjoys."

"Right now, he likes Thomas the Train, which is the theme of the birthday party, and Cars, that Disney movie about talking race cars and such. Basically, any toy that lights up and makes noise will be perfect. Thank you, Mother."

"He is my grandchild after all. I want him to have a great birthday. I will see you Saturday, dear. Oh, and thank Jennifer for forcing you to invite me," the Ambassador replied knowingly before hanging up the phone. Emily was still sputtering in response to her mother's parting comment when JJ interrupted her.

"Stop that. She knows you, you know. She may not have been present, but a mother knows her child."

Emily grimaced slightly at the thought. JJ noticed that Emily was about to respond according to her facial expressions. Making eye contact over their children, JJ quickly muted any rebuttal Emily might have had; JJ's sparkling blue eyes telling Emily to save it for later. Emily nodded and swooped Henry onto her lap. She propped her son against her knees and tickled him. He giggled excitedly.

"Birfday?" He asked in between little laughs.

"Not yet, little man. You'll be three soon enough. Are you ready for the Thomas the Train moon bounce?"

"BOUNCE, BOUNCE, BOUNCE," Henry squealed, trying to jump up and down on Emily's stomach, causing the brunette to grunt.

"Your party will definitely be interesting, kid. Everyone's going to be there. Oddly, Aunty Pen maybe more excited about the bounce house than you. Jen, you know she has this plot to get Hotch and Rossi in the moon bounce. I'm sure she's plotting to use our children and Jack as bait."

"Put nothing past the colorful woman. I can only imagine how our children will play into her schemes from now until, well let's face it, forever. Though, I would pay serious money to see Hotch in a moon bounce. Rossi, I don't think he'll be as hard to persuade. Hotch is a completely different story."

"We need to make sure everything is charged," Emily reminded herself before tossing Henry above her head, smiling as her son squealed in delight.


	14. Chapter 14

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds still isn't mine.

Author's Note: All of my wonderful reviewers gave me some great ideas, so please enjoy this chapter.

"Jen, we lost our kitchen table to presents. Did Garcia threaten people to bring the largest presents they could find?" Emily called as she walked out of the kitchen with Nate on her back. "What do you think, kid? Is Henry having fun on his birthday?" Nate nodded vigorously.

"Is it cake time yet?"

"No, goof ball. The party started ten minutes ago," Emily responded; her son's eating habits were much like her own. Cake was always the best part of the birthday party.

Henry was reveling in all the attention he received. JJ was standing in a group of adults when Abby started screaming, "It's go time!" JJ looked at Emily with a frightened look as Nate slid off Emily's back. Jack ran over to where Henry was playing and said excitedly, "Come on, birthday boy. It's go time. Remember the plan?" Hotch looked fairly nervous at his son's remarks and looked to the other parents in the room for moral support.

"Don't break anything, or explode anything, or be destructive," Hotch started listing Jack's rules as the eight year old smirked a devilish grin and quickly stole his dad's blackberry.

"If you want it, you've got to come get it," Jack taunted, backing up slowly. Nate appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the phone from Jack's waiting hand. "Run," Jack screamed as Hotch made his first move. With that, the race was off. Nate and Abby weaving between the crowded house with ease. Hotch looked at JJ and Emily in disbelief; both women raised their hands in innocence.

"Blame Garcia."

"Aaron, from experience when all of my belongings ended up in rain gutters and bushes, you want to go find your phone, and quickly," the older Nate said, nudging Hotch towards the door. "Don't look at me like that, Jenny. I was not in on Penelope's plan, but I do approve of her use of my grandchildren as stealthy ninjas- her term not mine." By this time, no child- neither Prentiss or Hotch- could be seen."

"Having flashbacks, Reid? You suffered quite a traumatic experience while babysitting," Morgan teased.

"Shut up," Reid huffed in defense as they followed a determined Hotch to the moon bounce in the back yard.

Garcia stood by the inflatable death trap with a large, satisfied smile on her face. All four children jumped around inside.

"This is your doing," Hotch said through a scowl.

"I neither confirm nor deny any such allegations. However, I doubt your phone is going to survive a bounce house much longer, especially when the rest of Henry's friends show up. You should go in and get it. Teach 'em who is boss."

"I am not getting in that thing. Are you kidding me?"

"You're not that old. It's not like I'm telling Grandpa Rossi to get in the moon bounce. Poor old man would have a hernia." Rossi stood there gaping at Garcia like she had just punched him in the gut.

"Straight to the heart, Penelope. That was just cruel," Rossi complained, gripping his chest dramatically.

"Well then go prove you're not an old fart. Get in the moon bounce."

Rossi grumbled but set his drink on the table next to him. He approached the bounce house and it towered over him ominously, despite the happy Thomas the Train decorating the sides. Titling his head slightly, he assessed the small triangular opening. After some struggle, he managed to wiggle himself inside the moon bounce. "Ha!" He shouted victoriously.

"You have to move, Rossi. You can't just stand in it and prove me wrong."

"Dave, get my phone," Hotch commanded from outside.

"No way. No how. If I can get in this thing, so can you." Rossi responded as he tried to maintain his balance. Abby jumped around his feet, her intent obvious to make the older man fall. Rossi wavered slightly and fell backwards, almost landing on Abby.

"If you land on our daughter, Rossi, I will make sure you are drowning in paperwork until the end of time," JJ threatened through laughter.

"Dave!" Hotch bellowed, "Get the phone!"

"Aaron!" Rossi mocked, "Get in here yourself!" Hotch grumbled something before kicking off his shoes and angling himself into the bounce house.

"Fine, I'm here. Look, I'm bouncing. Now, hand over the phone." Hotch commanded, unsure of which child bouncing around him had his phone.

"That's not bouncing, Dad. That's bending your knees," Jack said as he bounced in circles around his father.

"Yeah, Uncle Aaron, you are pretty much standing still. You're going to have to figure out which one of us has the phone anyway," Nate taunted. Abby was focused on make Rossi bounce more than a few centimeters in the air. The adults outside the bounce house laughed hysterically as Hotch tried to chase the agile children around the bounce house. Emily pulled Henry out of the house as more of his friends were here.

"Emily, does he have my phone?" Hotch asked, out of breath.

"Does my three year old have your blackberry? Really, Hotch? Where is he going to put it? In his diaper?" Emily responded sarcastically as she carried Henry inside to meet his day care friends.

"Munchkins, should we tell him where the phone is?" Garcia practically sang from where she stood videotaping her plan in action.

"Yes, tell me where my phone is," Hotch said.

"Yeah, he was a good sport. Weren't ya, Dad?" Jack responded, still bouncing.

"Sure, I guess," Nate agreed.

"Alright, which of you has it?" Hotch questioned. His mouth dropped as Garcia waved his blackberry at him from outside of the bounce house. "Garcia, you had it this whole time. Why on Earth would you not just give it to me?"

"Obviously, you needed to have some fun. What better way to have fun than in a bounce house with the four children that love you? Also, I'm the goddess of technology. Do you really think I would threaten the life of a fine piece of equipment in the hands of my excessively rowdy, but extremely loved munchkins?"

"Take this as your warning. Monday, you are being tested for drugs," Hotch reprimanded as he attempted to get out of the bounce house. As he was struggling to slide out of the house, the Ambassador appeared by his side.

"You look comfortable, dear. Can I offer you a hand?"

"Grana!" The twins shouted excitedly.

"Elizabeth, when did you get here? You must have walked right past Emily," JJ commented, rushing to greet her in-law.

"Henry and a few of his young friends had turned my daughter into a play set, so I came on out here to join the party."

"Grana, come jump with us," Abby asked, full of energy. JJ gawked as the polite, precocious Ambassador quickly kicked off her Prada tennis shoes and slid gracefully into the bounce house. JJ's eyes widened and she started calling for Emily before turning around to find her wife.

"You," she pointed at Morgan, "make sure she doesn't fall and break something," JJ practically shrieked while running to find Emily. "Em," she shouted, "your mother is in the bounce house! She is INSIDE the bounce house!"

"What?" Emily's high-pitched shriek matched that of JJ's. "When did she even get here?" Ushering the young clump of children outdoors, she felt time stand still as her mother bounced happily alongside their children.

"Hello, dear," Elizabeth called, waving politely at Emily. "There's the birthday boy. Come bounce with us, Henry." The blonde toddler ran and jumped into the moon bounce easily.

"Did my mother just say bounce?" She whispered to Morgan incredulously. "Mother, please be careful."

"It's a large bubble of protection, Emily, and it's quite enjoyable."

"And since when have you owned jeans?" Emily continued, her questions displayed her undeniable disbelief.

"I do own a wardrobe appropriate for events besides international business meetings." Emily just stared at her as if she herself had fallen down the hole in Alice's place. "Is a rabbit in a suit going to run up to me chanting about a date, a date, a very important date?"

"Close your mouth, Princess. You're going to swallow a bug," Morgan teased, nudging his partner.

"Grana, can you do this?" Nate asked, jumping high in the air and flipping himself easily. He landed in a cross-legged sitting position and look at his grandmother expectedly.

"Mother, do not flip. Please, do not try and copy the five year acrobatics," Emily begged. By this point, JJ was hysterically laughing, barely able to hold the camera steady as she shook with laughter.

"Again, Emily, dear, what could it hurt?"

"I don't know maybe your neck, your hips, your spine. Have you completely lost your mind?" Emily watched her mother's face closely. It was a look she knew well. It was a determined look that she had inherited from the woman attempting a flip in her mid-60s.

"Let it go, Em," Garcia said reassuringly as she patted the brunette on the back. She watched and tried to hold back a snicker as Emily shrieked watching her mother tumble through the air, landing flat on her back.

"Nice, Granna! Good job!" Abby applauded frantically.

"Oh my god," Emily muttered. "I think it's time for cake. CAKE," she bellowed, knowing full well that would get all three of their children out of the bounce house in moments.

"Come here, birthday boy," JJ cooed, picking up Henry and tossing him over her head repeatedly.

"Cake, cake, cake," he chanted as she threw him.

With family and friends situated around the table, Henry looked around stealthily. Happy birthday had already been sung, candles extinguished, and Emily leaned over his shoulder to help a younger child with the wrapping of the cupcake. Grinning, he lifted his cupcake and smashed it into Emily's unsuspecting face. He giggled hysterically, obviously pleased with himself. Emily grinned at their birthday boy before placing a hand on either side of his face and kissing his face over and over again. Henry laughed and laughed as icing smeared from mother to son. Before Emily could wipe it off, JJ swiped a finger across Emily's icing-covered face and popped it into her mouth. JJ sent seductive wink in her wife's direction before turning her attention back to the children (Morgan, Reid, and Garcia included) as they inhaled colorful cupcakes.

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! Right there … click the button.


	15. Chapter 15

Rating: T

Dislcaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. That's CBS lucky burden to bear.

Author's Note: I was informed that it is one of my dear reviewers birthday, so here's another chapter just for Anolan19. Happy Birthday! I hope you have a great day, and I hope you enjoy the fluff. As I recall, that's what you tend to ask for. To all my other happy readers, please review and pass any ideas along. I try my best to incorporate all of your ideas into my story.

"Would you have guessed in a million years that your mother would be cordially speaking to my mother in the living room of our home with our children prancing around hyped on sugar and excitement?" Emily asked her wife as they leaned side-by-side against the marble counter of the kitchen island.

"Are we including Pen as one of the children skipping around?" JJ laughed as Garcia chased Abby, Nate, and Henry around the living room- a glittery, pink cape with a sequined 'PG' trailing behind Garcia as she chased the kids around. Laughter filled the house from every crevice and it put a smile on every family member.

"May as well," Emily responded with a smile and a nudge. "Think we should tell them?"

"Now is a good a time as any, I guess," JJ said, pushing herself off the counter to the living room. "Hey guys, can we talk to you all for a second?" She looked at the expectant faces of her closest family and rubbed her stomach subconsciously. Emily wrapped her arm around JJ pulling the blonde close for encouragement. "Well, while we have our whole family here, Emily and I would like to share some good news." She paused for dramatic effect, watching humorously as most of the adults fidgeted impatiently while their children sat quietly on the laps of random family members. "We're pregnant."

"Really?" Garcia shrieked in excitement, causing Abby in her lap to jump slightly at the loud noise. Congratulations were passed around along with hugs. JJ was pulled to the couch by her mother and mother-in-law; they both hugged her warmly, each excited at the prospect of gaining a new grandchild. She pulled Henry into her lap and hugged him tightly.

"So birthday boy, did you have fun?" He nodded, and she kissed his little forehead covered in shaggy blonde hair. "What was your favorite part?"

"Momma had icing everywhere, and cake," he smiled, the young boy full of joy.

"Are you excited about your new brother or sister?" Annie asked her grandson. He nodded again and crawled into the Ambassador's lap. He snuggled against her chest as he often did with mothers and pulled her thin arms around his middle. The Ambassador was completely surprised by the gesture, but she kissed the top of his head and held him closer. JJ and her mother looked on and smiled. Despite the fact that history generally repeats itself, the Ambassador had changed for the better, transformed into a loving, genuine person by the sweetness and innocence of her three grandchildren. Garcia subtly took a photo of the moment before ambushing Nate in a tickling attack.

"Four of them? You and Jenny are crazy," the elderly Jareau man commented as he pulled his daughter-in-law into a hug.

"Crazy is the perfect description," Rossi teased.

"Yeah, you know, neither of us has ever done 'normal' really well. Crazy seems to match perfectly. So Nate, you ready to have your house overrun by a fourth Prentiss?"

"Any day. You know how much Annie and I adore your children. I apologize in advance for the overwhelming number of gifts you know Annie is going to shower on you for Baby Number Four."  
"She may have some competition," Emily replied, nodding to her mother, who sat comfortably enjoying an unheard conversation.

"How are you doing with her?" Rossi asked, genuinely interested in the turn of events that catapulted the Ambassador into an attentive, participating family member.

"I'm seeing what I missed throughout my childhood, but I'm glad our kids get to bask in the love of the three grandparents," Emily replied with a slight, sad smile while her mind reminisced on her own lonely childhood. Nate rubbed her shoulder supportively.

"You know, Em, we never fit the description of a normal family anyway. Her strange antics, through previously venomous, now lovable and sweet, fit right into this motley crew. We define dysfunctional," Rossi replied knowingly. Emily smiled at him, and this time the smile reached her dark, soulful, brown eyes.

"Very true, very true," Nate agreed readily. "Looks like you've got a munchkin with a question." Nate continued nodding to his granddaughter, who fidgeted in her tutu behind him. Emily knelt to her daughter's level before picking her up, settling the little girl on her hip.

"Momma," Abby started shyly.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can I have another brother? I love Henry and, well…" she paused again. Looking into her mother's understanding eyes, she continued, "I like being your princess. If Mommy has a girl, then I won't be the princess anymore." Abby looked down as if she were ashamed of her statement.

Emily lifted her daughter's face, so she could see her eyes. "Hey now, Miss Abby, you will always be our little princess. Mommy and I will love you just as much, no matter if Mommy has a little boy or a little girl. Okay? You will always be our very special princess. No matter what, we will love you forever." Emily smiled and kissed Abby on the forehead. "Also, I hear little sisters are super fun because she'll play dress up with you- dresses, makeup, sparkles and all."

"And my dress-up heels?" Abby asked excitedly. "Nate never wants to wear the heels; he says they're too girly, and boys don't wear pink."

"Especially the dress-up heels. Boys don't usually like to rock the heels like you do. Want to know a secret?" Abby nodded vigorously. "Alrighty, your Uncle Rossi has a pink shirt, but he only brings it out on really special occasions."

"Uncle Rossi's a boy, so boys do wear pink!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, Princess. Boys can wear pink," Emily smiled triumphantly. She could feel Rossi scowling at the back of her head. "Te amo, mija."

"Love you too, Momma." Emily placed Abby back on the floor, and the small child raced off screaming, "I told you boys wear pink, Nate. Momma just said so. So you're wrong. I was right!" Abby's victorious exclamation was punctuated with a happy little skip.

"JJ taught her that 'I was right' thing. I refuse to take blame for that," Emily continued, holding her hands up defensively.

"And, babe, you taught her the drama. We're both to blame," JJ responded easily.

Emily huffed, but nodded as a gentle smile graced her features.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds still.

Rating: T

Author's Note: Enjoy reading! Please review!

A very pregnant JJ waddled around the bullpen daring someone to step into her path. Her hormones were on overdrive, and she was on the prowl for someone to yell at.

"Oh, I am outta here," Morgan whispered, violently leaping from his chair as he practically sprint to Garcia's office.  
"Uh, yeah me too!" Reid commented, running off to an invisible, safe part of the office.

_Crap, she has that look. I'm in for it. What could I have done? Or not done? _ Emily thought to herself as she looked glanced at her pregnant, storming wife.

"Emily," JJ growled when she reached the brunette's desk.

"Yes, Jen?"

"Not. At. Work," JJ emphasized each word.

"Okay. I'm sorry," Emily said, keeping her voice calm and collected.

"Well?" JJ tapped her foot impatiently.

Emily paused. Retracing the previous words, Emily tried to find the question she was supposed to be answering or the phrase she was supposed to be repeating.

"I'm sorry, JJ. I don't know what we're talking about," Emily responded slowly as she briefly wondered which part of her body she should protect more.

JJ sighed exasperatedly. "The school called." JJ paused, waiting for Emily to fill in the rest.

"Did I forget something? I'm sorry; I'm still lost."

"How are you a profiler?" JJ humped in annoyance. "Your children got in a fight. They are sitting in the principal's office waiting for a parent to go get them. I sent you the text message over an hour ago. You are still sitting on your butt filling out useless paperwork you are going to turn in late anyway."

Emily glanced at her phone and held it up for JJ to see. "I'll go right now. I didn't get your text message. There must be an issue with the signal today. I'll go take care of it." Emily quickly grabbed all of her stuff and sent Hotch a quick text message about needing to pick up the kids.

JJ glared after the retreating form of her wife and flipped open her phone angrily. Looking down she saw the text message to Emily about their children. She never pushed send. As quickly as her anger came, it subsided and was replaced by another increasingly emotional hormone; she rushed to her office, closing the door quickly behind her as tears cascaded down her face.

Nate and Abby sat outside the office on a bench swinging their legs in time with one another. Emily kneeled in front of them. Each of the-now-five-year-old children was dirty. Nate sported a swollen cheek, and Abby had a busted lip. Emily took a deep breath before ushering them into the office.

"Mrs. Prentiss," the principal regarded politely.

"Hello, ma'am. What happened here?"

"Why don't I let your children tell you?"

Emily turned to face the twins expectantly.

"Johnny was making fun of me, so I pushed him. He pushed me back, and Abby hit him. I don't really know after that. It all mixes together."

"Yeah, Momma. Johnny was being mean, and Uncle Derek said never use my tae kwon doe unless it's self defense, like if someone hits me or Nate."

"Who is Johnny, and what was he saying?" Emily asked. Nate looked at his untied shoelaces. "Nate," she started. "It's okay, buddy. We just want to know what happened."

"Johnny is older than us. He's a first grader. He's got a Scooby Doo lunch box, and we were outside at recess. I told him I liked his lunch box, and he started screaming at me. Momma, he was really angry, and I was being nice!" Nate exclaimed, his usually pale face red with emotion. "He said I was stupid, and he said really bad words that we're not allowed to say. He said our family should go to hell because you're not allowed to have two mommies. I told him having two mommies didn't matter and that didn't mean I was going to hell. He kept screaming at me, so I pushed him. He pushed me back, and I fell on the ground."

"Sweetie," Emily cooed softly, pulling her injured son into a tight embrace. He flung his arms around her neck, and she rubbed his back. Emily looked around the shaggy, raven locks pressed against her chest and locked eyes with the principal.

"We have a zero-tolerance policy," the elderly woman started. Emily looked at her appalled that her children were getting punished for standing up for her own sexuality choices. "Johnny is to write your children a letter of apology. This was not his first offense of this sort, so he was expelled. I requested your presence because I thought this was a matter you would like to deal with directly."

Emily closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate your consideration. This may seem unorthodox, but do you mind if I have some privacy for a few moments?"

"Of course not. When you're done, just close the door behind you," the principal graciously nodded, rising from her chair.

Emily waited until the woman had closed the office door. She set Nate gingerly on one knee and propped Abby up on the other. Both leaned heavily into her chest, welcoming the comfort their mother provided. "I want you guys to listen to me, okay? I am not mad at either of you. I am so proud of you for standing up for your family. Remember when Mommy and I told you about mommies and daddies?"

"Yeah," Abby said, "some mommies love other mommies. Some daddies love other daddies, like Mary's daddies. Some mommies love daddies like Grandma and Grandpa."

"Yes ma'am. Sometimes people get angry about mommies loving other mommies and daddies loving other daddies. Sometimes people say mean things and do bad things."

"Like the bad people you and Mommy and everyone else catch?" Nate asked, trying to understand the concepts.

"Yeah, like those people. I want you to always remember no matter what anyone says or does, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Mommy and I love you forever and always, no matter what. Our little family will always be there for you. What's important is that we love each other. Okay?"

"Momma, do Uncle Derek and Aunty Pen count in our family too?"

"Of course, pumpkin. Uncle Aaron, Uncle Dave, Uncle Spencer, Uncle Derek, and Aunty Pen all love you so much. We all do. We're your family. No matter what, all of us will love you forever and always support you. Got it?" Emily looked to her look-alikes as they both nodded. "What do you say we go get ice cream and then go surprise everyone at work?" Both kids nodded vigorously again. They walked hand-in-hand to the car. The principal smiled and nodded as they passed.

"Mommy!" Abby and Nate booked it to JJ's office once the elevator doors opened enough for them to slip through. Emily looked ahead and shook her head as she laughed. She entered JJ's office cautiously, but smiled as the blonde hugged and kissed their oldest children.

"Hey guys, go irritate your uncles," Emily said gently. "I need to talk to Mommy." Abby and Nate skipped out of the office happily.

"Em, I'm sorry about," JJ started to say, but Emily stopped her.

"It's okay, JJ. I understand." Emily looked as though she was going to continue, but drew in a deep breath instead of continuing.

"Babe?" JJ asked. "What happened?"

"They got in a fight with a first grader who told them they were going to hell for having two mommies," Emily responded with her eyes closed. "They got in a fight protecting our sexuality choices and our family. They're five years old."

JJ's eyes softened as she watched her lover struggle with the situation itself. Long gone was the hormonally charged anger she released on the other woman. "Did you talk to them?" Emily nodded, her eyes still shut. She leaned against the door. "I'm sorry you did that by yourself, Em. What did you say?"

"That no matter what anyone said, we were a family, and the only thing that mattered was that we loved each other."

"Sounds like you handled it like the expert parent you are," JJ tried to compliment. Emily grunted unbelievably, but slowly lifted herself from the supporting doorframe.

"Oh well. Shit happens, right?" JJ immediately noticed the erection of the walls guarding Emily's heart as she distanced herself from the situation. "How are you?"

"Em, does it make you regret what we have here?" JJ asked, her voice a silent whisper. Once questioning blue eyes met Emily's, JJ knew she had said the wrong thing.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily fumed. "Do I regret what we have? Our love? Our marriage? Our three beautiful children? The one on the way? Our family? I'm sorry. Do I give off the impression that I regret you or I'm ashamed by you?"

"I'm sorry, Em. That didn't come out right."

"Damn right, it didn't. It's great to know what you think of me though. I've got paperwork to finish up before we head home." Emily turned on her heels and walked out to her desk. Pasting on the forced smile she had learned through years of political events, she grinned as Morgan and Reid entertained the twins.

JJ slid out of her office silently, noticing the way Emily's shoulders hunched in frustration and exhaustion. She entered Garcia's lair and sat in one of the swivel chairs, resting her head on her folded arms on the desk in front of her.

"I did it again, Pen," she mumbled into her slightly tanned forearms.

"Did what, kitten?" Garcia asked, typing along furiously at the latest request from some other team on assignment.

"I asked her if she regretted us." Garcia abruptly stopped typing and turned to face her distraught best friend. Her eyebrows raised in question, Garcia looked at the crumpled mess of a blonde pregnant woman. "Abby and Nate got in a fight at school today because some bratty asshole of a kid told them they were going to hell because they have two mommies. I screamed at her in the bullpen because she was just sitting there working on paperwork. I thought I sent the text about the kids, but I never pushed send. She was so understanding, and immediately went to go get them. I even insulted her paperwork. I yelled at her when she called me Jen. She didn't even deserve to be yelled at. I never sent the damn text to begin with. Then, she had to talk to them by herself, even though that's something we agreed to do as a couple. That way, hopefully, it wouldn't be overly emotionally draining to have to explain lesbians and bigotry to two sensitive five year olds who don't understand why their family is going to hell for being a bit different. She was struggling when she came in my office. I saw it. I knew why, but I couldn't keep the question from slipping out. I asked her if she regretted what we had. God, Garcia, fire blazed in her eyes, and she walked out." JJ cried into her palms. Before Garcia could get a word in edge wise, JJ continued, "It's no secret we argue. We're not the perfect couple. Hell, that elusive perfect couple doesn't exist. Her eyes never fire in anger though. There's only been a few times other than when I say something stupid and my insecurities float to the surface."

"Insecurities, babe, really? About Emily? JJ, Emily is madly in love with you, and she has since the moment you met. There is no one she would rather be with, and there's no way she regrets what you two share. You know this."

"I know. I know. She reminds me all the time about how much she loves you and this and that. It's not that I need to hear it more or that she never says it or shows it. I just I don't. I'm a damn media liaison. How is it possible that I can't keep my mouth shut when it comes to knowingly asking the question I know will push my wife over the edge?"

"Maybe you wanted an argument," Garcia offered. "You know, hormones," she tried again to explain.

"No, that was earlier definitely. I was seeing red. That I can blame on the hormones. I tried to apologize; she wouldn't let me. She said she understood. I felt bad she had to deal with that alone. I felt bad for Nate and Abby, but at the same time, I'm so proud of them. I didn't feel angry when I asked her that. I just spoke before I thought, and now, she's fuming at her desk with that damn politically ingrained, forced smile on her face, compartmentalizing the world."

Garcia clicked a few buttons and a black-and-white video of the bullpen popped to life on one of her millions of screens. A few more buttons and Garcia was skimming through video frames of Hotch's office, Rossi's office, and the surrounding hallways. The video showed Abby-sitting coloring on the opposite side of Rossi's desk while he worked quietly on paperwork. Another scan of the bullpen showed Nate sitting on the floor next to Morgan's desk playing his Nintendo DS. Emily was nowhere to be found. One last click, Emily popped into view as she paced on the roof of the building.

"I didn't know we could get on the roof," JJ muttered as she watched her wife.

"Yeah, I didn't know Emily knew the access codes until a couple of months ago. Apparently, my omniscient powers didn't grasp that information." Emily slid down the wall next to the door, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her forearms rested on her propped knees and pillowed her head. "I hate to say this, my gorgeous preggo mama, but asking her those questions whether you mean to or not is going to put you on the outside of her notorious walls again. I know how hard it was for you to get her to open up. Emily Prentiss is nothing if not a tightly sealed clam. You reached the pearl, darling. Those questions, though, will make her shut back up, and you will be sadly without the pearl. Catch my drift, Jayje?"

"Yeah, I know."

"My advice, kitten, don't confront her until you know what you're going to say. That question is obviously still rooting around in your subconscious. If you bring it up again, honestly questioning her unconditional love of your whole family, she will snap. She's trying really hard to keep her emotions under wraps. Be careful what you say, Jayje." JJ nodded and left Garcia's office. Walking straight to Hotch's office, she informed him that she and Emily were leaving. He tipped his head in understanding and returned to his file. Gathering Nate and Abby, she waited patiently for Emily to return from the roof. Finally, Emily returned. Smiling as she saw her family waiting for her, the usual sparkle accompanying her toothy grins was missing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, JJ. Ready to go, munchkins?" JJ felt her stomach twist in an uncomfortable knot. The anger and hurt tumbled behind Emily's calm, content appearance.

The drive home was remarkably tense as the kids were engulfed in video games and TV shows. After picking up Henry, JJ tried to hold Emily's hand over the center console, and Emily subtly moved her hands to grasp the wheel at 10 and 2. JJ's pleading eyes traced the set, tense profile of her wife. The brunette's jaw was clenching and unclenching rhythmically.

_Crap_, JJ thought to herself. _I've really done it this time. I know she loves us. I know she's not going to leave or cheat or doing anything ridiculous like that. I know she doesn't regret any of this. She would do anything for us. She's proved that over and over again._

Lifting Henry easily onto her hip as she released Nate from his car seat, Emily asked them all to go in the living room to play while she got dinner ready. "You haven't seen them all day, JJ. Why don't you go play with them? I'll get dinner squared away." Their eyes met, and Emily continued, "Don't worry about it. I've got it under control." JJ knew the phrase was about more than dinner. Emily was compartmentalizing her anger, burying it deep down. Long ago, JJ had broken through Emily's walls and convinced the brunette woman to let her in. Emily would talk to her when she needed to, when she couldn't compartmentalize, or just needed a little help sorting through the chaotic jumble of emotions. Now, JJ had hurt Emily… again. _Dumb, dumb question_, JJ recited to herself as she followed the exuberant group of kids into the living room.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M to be safe (violence and language)

Author's Note: Wow, you guys are amazing. Those reviews popped up like all the pretty spring bluebonnets here in Texas. This chapter is for Kat-D11. She gave me some great ideas that I can include now. A lot of other great reviewers gave me ideas for later on in the story, and they will definitely get shout-outs when I get there. But right now, I'm in the mood to write some drama. Get ready.

Author's Note: Also, this references the original story, Aftermath of Minimal Loss. I'll try not to make it heavily dependent in case I have readers on this story that didn't read the first. Just a heads up.

"Em," JJ grunted as she rolled over to pat the empty space in their bed. "We have a case," she continued before she realized her lover's absence. She groaned in their quiet bedroom as she realized the effects of her stupid remarks from the other day. Emily was still upset, so much in fact, she slept on the couch. _If she slept at all_, JJ thought to herself.

Walking downstairs, she saw Emily sketching at the kitchen counter. Glancing at the green, iridescent clock on the microwaves, she realized they had a little over an hour to get everything ready, drop the kids at her parents' house, and get to the office before the plane took off. Emily had her headphones in and didn't hear her wife shuffle into the kitchen. JJ tapped her wife on the shoulder, and Emily shot out of her skin, startled by the appearance of the blonde beside her.

"Sorry, Em. I didn't mean to scare you. We have a case. Plane's taking off in an hour and thirty. It's going to be a bad one. They called Hotch directly."

Emily nodded and slowly wound her headphones around her iPod methodically. Slipping both sketchbook and iPod into her go-bag, she set about their routine of getting out the door in a timely manner with three sleeping children. One-by-one, the car seats filled with dozing children still tightly clutching blankets and stuffed animals. Speeding silently through the dead streets of Virginia, the parents dropped the kids with Annie and Nate before continuing on to the plane. The silence continued until the two reached the runway. JJ got out of the car and switched to sit in the driver seat. Before JJ could drive away towards the FBI building at Quantico, Emily leaned in the open door and said, "I do love you. I never will ever regret what we have, and it hurts that you think I could." Leaving it at that, the brunette turned quickly and walked towards the plane. JJ rested her head on the steering wheel before driving off to do her job from the safety of the bullpen. _Well, it's better than bed rest,_ JJ reminded herself.

On the plane the team was discussing the case at hand. "We've got a hostage situation. A cabin hotel is being held hostage with guests and employees inside. The unsub has already killed three of the 16 hostages."  
"How long has he been holding them hostage?"

"Three hours."

"So he's killing a person every hour."

"What type of a location is this?"

"It's an old cabin built in the 50s. It has one entrance, one exit."

"How did he get 16 people in the same room at the same time at 1 AM?"

"The hotel was offering a Rocky Horror Picture Show weekend. All the guests came down for the movie marathon, and the employees were either helping with the festivities or watching themselves."

"So do we know who he is?" With that question, Garcia crackled to life on the screen.

"Well, my crime-fighters, I looked through video tapes. The cabin hotel has awful quality, but I managed to make out the unsub. Problem is the film quality is so awful, facial recognition software won't pick up on his face." Before Hotch could continue and ask more questions, Garcia continued, "I did pull up photos of all the employees, both current and former. He seems to match the photo of Wyatt Pentol."

"He was fired?"

"He was let go three days ago."

"Let go?" Morgan asked for clarification.

"The owner hired a few too many people expecting a busier season, and it was necessary to let the young man go," Garcia responded, her speedy clicking sounding through the computer speakers. "Oh, boy. It looks like he's been let go of five jobs in as many months. His wife and son were in a car accident five months ago. The wife is in a coma, and the boy died on the scene. She hit the concrete divider on a freeway. It was early in the morning. Cops arrived at 4:54 am, according to the report. No other cars were involved; Mrs. Pentol fell asleep at the wheel. I'm sending you all three pictures and everything I can find on Wyatt Pentol. You'll have everything before you land."

"Question, where are we landing?" Emily asked after the discussion quelled.

"Wisconsin," Rossi responded, handing the brunette an obviously much-needed cup of coffee. "You look like you could use a bottle of concealer."

"Gee, thanks Rossi. You know how to make a girl feel beautiful," she sarcastically shot back, snatching the cup of coffee from his hands. Reid looked at the woman wide-eyed. She usually just returned the teasing banter. He wasn't expecting her to snap, and obviously, neither was Rossi. The two men backed away slowly, moving to another cluster of seats on the small plane. Morgan dared to sit in her vicinity. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Emily pulled out her headphones and turned the volume up. She wasn't in the mood to explain herself to anyone. She wanted to sleep, but JJ's comments the previous day were still gnawing at her insides. Grumbling at the realization she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, she grabbed her sketchbook and opened to the page she had been working on earlier that morning. Morgan followed suit, fitting his large headphones over his ears, though he watched her carefully.

"So how did you fix it, kitten?" Garcia sang as she waltzed into JJ's office intent on hearing some steamy make-up sex.

"I didn't," JJ whispered into the file in front of her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I didn't fix it."  
"You let her leave without talking to her? Really, Jayje?"

"Yeah, I know."

"What happened?"  
"She was silent and distant all night. When we finally got the kids home and in bed, we were both exhausted. I started to talk to her, but she asked if we could just talk in the morning. I thought she fell asleep in the bed, but when I woke up to Hotch's damn case call, she was in the kitchen. She looks like she hasn't slept at all, which really isn't good because you know this case is going to be hell."

"It didn't go through you?" Garcia asked.

"Nope, it went straight to Hotch."

"Crap," Garcia muttered.

"Well anyway, it was silent the whole drive here. She said she loved me before she got on the plane. That's something at least."

"How are you going to fix it? Do you have any ideas?"

"Not a clue. I've got to figure something out. I was horrible to her, and usually she's such a saint about it. Which honestly makes this that much worse because I was such a bitch that I pushed my normally understanding and empathic wife to the point where she won't even sleep in her own bed. Fuck." JJ pounded her fist against the desk. "I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, /you'll find a way to fix it. On a brighter note, how's godbaby numero four doing today?"

"Pretty good. I haven't had to pee every seven minutes, so it's a good start. Usually munchkin turns my bladder into a trampoline."

"We must protect our little pockets of happiness," Garcia laughed.

"That we do," JJ muttered lost in thought about her wife.

"Alright, tally is up to five. We've got to get a hostage negotiator in there," the local police chief said as the team pulled up in undistinguishable, black SUVs.

"Rossi, you're up," Hotch said, nodding to the megaphone. "Are we sure it's Wyatt Pentol?"

"Yes sir, we got a glimpse of him- not enough to take a shot, but enough to verify his identiy."

Rossi took the megaphone and authoritatively spoke, "Wyatt, this is the FBI. My name is Dave Rossi. I'm a negotiator. We just want to talk. I'm going to call the phone at the front desk." After dialing the number, a sheriff passed the phone to Rossi. It rang once, twice, and a third time before a gruff voice sounded.

"What?" Wyatt screamed. "I will only talk to a woman. No men. None. If I hear another man, I will kill every hostage here." Rossi looked to his team before passing the phone to Emily.

"Mr. Pentol, my name is Emily Prentiss. I'm an FBI agent. Would you be willing to talk to me?" She took his silence as confirmation and continued. "We just want to talk to you. Can you tell me about the other people?"

"Five are dead. The rest are huddling around like whimpering children, cowards."  
"Okay. Is anyone injured?"

"A few."  
"Are there any children?" Silence. "Mr. Pentol, are there any children?"

"If you come inside, just you, I will send out the injured hostages."

"Okay," Emily said, without looking for confirmation from Hotch. "I'll be in in five minutes."

"If anyone else comes in with you, I'll shoot everyone." Click. The line went dead.

"Put the Kevlar under your shirt," Hotch ordered. "I don't want him seeing it. If he sees it, he'll get defensive and start shooting. He needs to think he's got the upper hand. He needs to feel like he's in control. If he seems to be spiraling further into a psychotic break, shoot him. We need to get as many hostages out as possible." Emily nodded as she quickly stripped down to her bra, Velcro-ing the Kevlar vest, before replacing her shirt. _Glad I wore a baggy shirt today_, Emily thought.

"Be safe, Emily," Reid called as she walked calmly toward the cabin's entrance. Morgan sent a quick text to Garcia about the happenings.

"Mr. Pentol, it's Emily Prentiss. I'm coming in," she announced. The earpiece and microphone she wore sounded through to her team waiting outside.

"Fine, all of you get out. You stay and you don't move," he gestured, pointing the gun at the woman and young boy huddled in the corner by the check in counter.

Emily tried to ration with him, "Mr. Pentol, let the woman and child go. You have me. An FBI agent is a better hostage than anyone else."

"No. They stay." Wyatt said, waving a gun towards them. Emily surveyed the situation around her. Five bodies lay in pools of blood. The wood beneath each stained an angry maroon color. The stench was already overwhelming and she could taste the coopery air.

"Crap, crap, crap," Garcia cursed as she quickly dialed Hotch's speed dial.

"What?" Hotch's terse answer rang through.

"After he got fired from his job, he went to the hospital where is wife is and went into a manic rage. He had to be removed from the facility. I called the hospital. He was ranting and raving about how his wife killed his son. He tried to smother her with a pillow while she was in a coma."

"Okay."

"There's something else, boss. His wife looks exactly like Emily."

"Fuck," Hotch cursed. Hotch never panicked. He panicked now. Emily was in there with a man in the midst of a psychotic break, a man that recently targeted a woman that looked exactly like his comatose wife who he blamed for the death of his only child.

"Tell me, Emily. Are you a mother?" Emily grimaced. She hated bringing their children into these situations, even if only verbally.

"Yes." Her gun still trained on him as she answered.

"Do you have a son?"

"Yes."

"How old is he?"  
"I have a five year old son and a three year old son."

"Put the gun down or I should the kid. You wouldn't want me to shoot someone so similar to your own sons, would you?" Wyatt bellowed, his aim unwavering from the young, crying boy. Emily didn't move. Still her aim trained on Wyatt, he stepped closer and closer to the young boy until he ripped the child from his mother's arms and held the gun to skull. "I said, put the gun down."

"Okay," Emily drawled. _Crap_, _this just went from bad to worse. _An equally angry cuss sounding through her earpiece interrupted her thoughts. She raised her hands to show she had no gun and stepped towards Wyatt. "Let him go, Wyatt. He's just a boy. You wouldn't want to make his father suffered like you have suffered, would you?"

"Shut up," he screamed. The gun pointed straight at Emily now.

"You wouldn't want his father to feel like his heart was ripped out of his heart at the news that he outlived his only son."

"I said, shut up!" The team could hear the screams from outside without the need for Emily's microphone. "Get out," he continued to shout. "You stay." This time he was pointing at Emily. "Emily, move away from the door. Come here." She walked towards him; glad he was letting the other two hostages go. "I said leave," he shouted as the woman picked up her child and ran towards the door.

"Good job, Prentiss. Now get yourself out." Rossi commented as police ran to retrieve the last two hostages from the door.

Emily stood in front of Wyatt, his gun aimed squarely at her chest. "Tell me about your son, Wyatt." Pulling his free hand up to his rustled hair, his jacket opened slightly, revealing a bomb strapped tightly to his chest. "Wyatt, what's on your chest?"

"It's a bomb. Anyone shoots me, and this whole place blows up. I take you with me. You should warn your friends outside. It's just you and me now." He had a devilish smirk on his face and deadly look in his eyes.

"Tell me he did not just say bomb," Morgan said, practically pleading for some other alternative. Rossi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He grumbled and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Jareau."

"JJ," Morgan started.

"Hey Morgan. What can I do for you?"

"JJ," he started again.

"What happened?"

"Uh, Emily was hostage negotiator. She's now in the cabin with the unsub, unarmed, and he's wearing a bomb."

"What?" JJ stammered.

"I'm sorry. I'll keep you updated."

Emily was now having serious flashbacks to her time spent in the compound with Cyrus. "He was a great kid. Dameon was about to turn seven. He was my world. We loved to play ball in the backyard. And then she took him from me because she couldn't be enough of a mother to stay awake. She took him from me." Emily could see him starting to unravel rapidly. Her anxiety about the situation skyrocketed. "She took him," Wyatt wailed. Another deadly flash passed through his darkened eyes, and he turned to face Emily. "You. You took him from me." He walked straight up to her, and she kept backing up until she was flush against a wall.

"Mr. Pentol, I'm not your wife. My name is Emily Prentiss, and I'm an FBI agent," she hoped reminding him of all of this would slow his mental deterioration.

"You took him from me," he bellowed loudly. She could smell the booze on his breath. He pulled the trigger, and she grunted loudly as the impact of the Kevlar-stopped bullet caused her to slide down the wall. She panted, trying to catch her breath.

When no blood pooled around her fresh, gunshot wound, Wyatt raged, his face a deep red, his eyes wild and manic. "Are you wearing a bulletproof vest?" He screamed. Outside, Hotch cussed again.

Morgan looked around helplessly, "We have to go in!"

"We can't. If we go in, he triggers the bomb, and she dies anyway. Morgan, try and find a window, and silently, Morgan. Reid, talk to Garcia about the situation. Tell her to talk to JJ."

"Take it off," Wyatt yelled, his face pressed closely against hers. He started ripping at her blouse, buttons flying everywhere. "Take it off," he screamed again. Her ears rang from the volume.

"Okay," she relented. Pulling the Velcro straps, she dropped the vest to her side. As soon as she did so, she registered his fist with her face, knocking her head violently against the wall. His fists and feet rained down her pale, exhausted body. Her uncovered torso was decorated with newly forming bruises. She hurt when she breathed. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the wall. Panting from exertion, he grinned manically as her eyes slowly closed, and unconsciousness overtook her.

"She's out," Hotch announced. Rossi closed his eyes in defeat, willing his brain to think of anyway to get her out without getting her blown up. Morgan sulked back, unable to find any other way in. As he returned, he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he watched parts of his team silently stare towards the cabin. "She's out," Hotch repeated. "He beat her until she passed out when he found out she was carrying Kevlar. Find anything?"

"No. Anyone talked to JJ or Garcia?"

"Not about this."

"Damn. I'll tell her," Morgan volunteered, opting to call Garcia instead of JJ.

An hour passed, and then two. No one had thought of a way in. Nothing had been heard from Emily. Everyone was nervously pacing. This was turning out worse than anyone could have hoped.

In Garcia's lair, JJ was frantically pacing. "Why haven't we heard anything?" She cried as she rubbed her pregnant belly. "What am I going to tell our children? Oh my god, she's still mad at me. I never apologized. I didn't tell her I loved her today." Tears streamed down her face. Garcia tried to encourage her to sit, after all JJ was pregnant, but JJ would have none of it.

Emily slowly came to; her eyes squinted against the bright lights in the hotel. Feeling her body ache, she grimaced. She looked around and couldn't see Wyatt anywhere. She glanced to the left and saw her gun lying just out of reach in the far corner. Scanning the room again quickly, she lunged for the gun, willing her body to cooperate. The sound of shuffling across the floor caused Wyatt to pop out from around the corner. He ran at her as she crawled for her gun. His barrel pointed at her as he raced after her. She grabbed her gun and aimed perfectly. Her shot resounded through the empty hotel and his body fell on top of hers, knocking the air from her lungs. Pushing his corpse off her tired body, she looked over. Blood seeped from his head where she shot him, right between the eyes. Grunting with difficulty, she pulled herself off the floor. Limping slightly towards the door, she called out that she was FBI, announcing herself to the armed guards outside. She stumbled out of the cabin and Morgan was immediately at her side. Emily leaned heavily into his side as he ushered her quickly to a waiting ambulance.

"What no complaints about an ambulance and the hospital?" Morgan teased, hoping to hear his partner's lively banter.

"Not this time, Moran," she muttered. "This time, I'll take all the help I can get." Morgan blinked rapidly, trying to connect the injured woman next to him with his partner.

"Okay, then. We'll meet you at the hospital."

As the doors closed, he rushed into the closest SUV with Reid. Hotch and Rossi jumped in the second one. As they sped behind the ambulance, Morgan dialed Garcia.

"She wanted to go to the hospital," he said as soon as she picked up.

"Emily? Emily Prentiss? Wanted to go to a hospital? Is she okay?"

"Obviously not. Our Emily would never willingly go to hospital, not without a fight."

"That's not good."  
"No shit," he countered.

"How did she get out? I assume nothing blew up. That would have been all over the news."

"She shot him through the eyes, and his body fell on hers. I honestly couldn't tell what was her blood and what was his." Garcia gasped at the thought and instructed Morgan to keep her up to date. As Garcia translated the news to JJ, she finally sat down and cried into her hands. Garcia could only rub her back reassuringly.

Within 45 minutes, Emily was tucked safely on the plane. Painkillers lay at the top of her bag untouched. Battered and bruised, she was alive, and she was thankful she would be returning to her pregnant wife and kids in one piece. The anger towards her wife had dissipated into hurt, and Emily couldn't distinguish between emotional and physical hurt. As hurt as she was, she just wanted to hug JJ and reestablish her connection with the world. JJ had always been that connection. Whenever Emily felt like she was barreling madly towards the edge of an emotional cliff, JJ was there to pull her back to reality and help her understand what she stood for and what she meant to those around her. Emily wouldn't deny they still needed to work through that, but she knew it paled in comparison to her need to see and be held by the blonde.

Emily slowly made her way from the plane to the car. Shuffling slowly, she let Morgan carry her bag for her. She put up no fight when he opened her door for her. He gently kissed her forehead as he leaned in the car slightly to nod at JJ before addressing his partner, "Hey, Emily. You did good in there, and you'll be okay. Get some rest. See you tomorrow." This time, as the couple drove, JJ reached out to hold Emily's hand, and Emily squeezed her hand without pulling away, needing the connection. Twenty minutes into their drive home, JJ had to pull over, so Emily could expel the contents of her stomach.

JJ carried Emily's bags inside and held the door open as Emily struggled to make her body cooperate painlessly. Every muscle she moved caused another ache to pulse through her body. JJ dropped her bag and opened her arms, wrapping her injured wife into a hug. Emily closed her eyes, breathed in the familiar scent, and hung to JJ's frame tightly despite the uncomfort it caused. JJ whispered sweet words into Emily's ear and rubbed her back soothingly. She moved them to the couch and pulled Emily closer to her body, laying the brunette's head in her lap gingerly. Pausing slightly, she moved Emily's hair and unclasped the necklace that rested on Emily's thin neck. Removing her wedding rings from the necklace, JJ slipped the rings onto Emily's ring finger and replaced the necklace around Emily's neck. JJ resumed calmly running her fingers through Emily's raven locks in an attempt to comfort her best friend. Abruptly, Emily sat up. Immediately she groaned in discomfort, a grimace displayed on her delicately pale features.

"Painkillers," JJ suggested softly.

"Reid" was Emily's simple response. She shook her head in emphasis. JJ nodded and intertwined her fingers with Emily's.

"I am so sorry, Emily. What I said yesterday, I didn't mean to say those things. I was in the mood for an argument and it was a button to push. I had no right to say those things or treat you the way I did. I know you would never regret our family. I never underestimate your love for me or our children."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less. You broke down my wall, JJ, and then you push the buttons you know will hurt the most. It's not okay." Emily was on the brink of tears, the argument from yesterday, her sleepless night, and the hostage scenario catching up to her in one gust.

"I know. Nothing about what I said yesterday was okay. I have absolutely no excuse, and I am so sorry."

"Okay," Emily nodded, tears staining her bruised cheeks.

"Okay," JJ questioned.

"I really don't have the energy to talk about this right now. I'm on the verge of falling apart, and I need you more than I need to remember how much you hurt me. I'll get over it in time, JJ."

JJ nodded. "Okay, but please call me Jen." Emily nodded and cuddled into JJ's arms as tears continued to stream down her pale face.


	18. Chapter 18

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Author's Note: One of my anonymous reviewers wanted to see specifically how JJ fixes her slip of tongue, so here goes. Please enjoy and, as always, please review! It makes me smile.

It was the second night in a row Jennifer Prentiss woke up to an empty bedside. She ran her hand over the vacant space and it wasn't warm. Emily apparently had left long ago. Her pregnant belly made her slide from the bed more awkward than she was used to, but JJ was determined to find her wife. Looking downstairs, everything was pitch black and Emily was nowhere to be found. Her car was still parked safely in the garage, and the alarm was secured. Making her way slowly up the carpeted stairs, JJ wondered which of the children's rooms Emily was in. Nate, Abby, and Henry spent an extra night with their grandparents, so JJ could take care of Emily's physical and emotional state. Having checked both the twins' room and Henry's room and not finding her wife, JJ walked (or slightly waddled) to the closed door of the nursery. Emily had drawn the nursery wall art for both previous nurseries, and this one was no different. Nate and Abby's had been jungle-themed while Henry's displayed a sports car theme. The new nursery was an aquarium. Emily worked on the sketches for weeks before finally being sufficiently pleased; JJ was still impressed her wife could draw more than a stick figure, which was the extent of her own personal artistic repertoire. JJ opened the door silently to find her bruised and battered wife leaning heavily against the wall, her head in her hands. A sketch pencil lay forgotten next to her, the seaweed unfinished and lacking.

"Em, what's wrong?" JJ asked softly, sliding awkwardly down to sit next to Emily. Emily turned to look at the blonde and didn't bother keeping the hurt out of her eyes. JJ bit her lip nervously as she saw the pain swirl in the dark depths of her lover's eyes.

"How do you think I could regret this? I don't understand. It kills me, Jen." Emily refocused her eye contact to the tarp-covered carpet below her feet.

"I have insecurities and doubts. They're unfounded, but they're still there. It's not an excuse. Sometimes, I'm convinced we're living in this dream world, and one day, I'll wake up and be left with this hole in my heart. It scares me. There is nothing I trust more than your love for our family or me. You are an exceptionally caring mother and a loving spouse. You are my best friend, and I know you don't regret what we have."

"Then why say it? You know how badly it hurts me. Because you know me better than anyone else in this world, and if you are having doubts, then I'm obviously not doing something right. When you have fears, it makes me doubt myself. It makes me think I'm turning into a version of my parents. I cannot be that- not to you, not to our kids. I know how badly that hurts, and I would rather walk away than be physically available and emotionally unavailable. My childhood was shit because my parents regretted their ties to each other. They regretted me every time we were behind closed doors. I was only of use to them if I was helping them portray the perfect family. I can't be them. But if you have doubts, then I guess nature wins over nurture. If that's the case, Abby and Nate, god," she muttered to herself, tears streaming down her face, "they have no hope. If nature wins over nurture, our lives are for naught." JJ stared at her wife; she never fully understood how in depth the hurt ran, but now it all made sense. The pain JJ felt at making her wife this upset doubled as Emily displayed her stream of conscious.

"Em, you are not your parents. You love us; you fight for us. You would do anything to keep us safe, happy, and healthy. You are such a genuine, strong, caring woman. You possess all the traits your mother didn't during your childhood. The woman you knew as a mother is completely different than the woman they know as a grandmother. No matter which way you look at it, you are not your mother. Your father is at Cyrus' level in my book, and you are definitely not either of those men," JJ reassured seriously. "Emily, look at me, please." JJ rubbed Emily's back reassuringly, hoping to draw the other woman's eyes to her own. "Nurture wins. Do you hear me? We have three amazing children who have so many of your qualities. They are sweet, sensitive, protective, and loving kids. I see your personality in them, and I'm so grateful you're their mother. I wouldn't want anyone else to raise our kids. I don't regret any of it, and I know you don't either. I know you wouldn't trade anything in the world for our family, for what we share."

"Then why say it?" Emily's whisper was broken, and she mentally berated herself for sounding so weak. She usually fought to be so strong, but her heart hurt, her body ached, and her mind cried out for understanding.

"I have no excuse, Em. I should never think that much less verbalize it. You're right; I do know you. I know you better than I know myself nine times out of ten. I know how wholeheartedly you love being a mother, being my wife and best friend. I never doubted your love for us. My words were stupid and unfounded. I was an ass, and there's no other way to describe it. I am so sorry, Em." JJ cupped Emily's face in her hands, wiping the tears away with her gentle thumbs. Emily bit her lip in a futile attempt to stop her tears. She nodded, and JJ smiled softly, pressing a whisper-soft kiss to her lover's lips. JJ tasted salt and felt the slight swelling of Emily's face; pulling back she studied the face in her hands curiously.

"Em, what happened in the cabin? Why didn't you have your gun?"

"The profile said he would be angry if he saw the Kevlar, so I put it under my shirt. I went in with my gun, and originally, he sent out the hostages like he said. Except, he wouldn't send out a mother and her son. The little boy was crying hysterically. He asked if I was a mother and if I had sons. He ripped the boy from his mother and held a gun to his head. If I didn't let go of my gun, he was going to shoot the boy. I talked him into a psychotic break, and he let the boy and the mother go. One second, he was telling me about his son, Dameon, and the next, he thought I was his wife, who is in a coma. He shot me, and he found the Kevlar. After ripping my shirt off me, he beat me until I blacked out. When I came to, I scrambled to get the gun, and I shot him between the eyes. His body fell on mine and knocked the air from my lungs. His lifeless eyes stared straight into mine as he fell." JJ placed a kiss to Emily's forehead.

"You did what you could to get that little boy safe. I'm so proud of you." Emily smiled at JJ's admission, though it was a sad smile still haunted by the dead stare of her captor. "What do you say we get you to bed? We're back on desk duty for the next couple of days. Other teams are on rotation." Emily nodded and eased herself off the floor before offering to help JJ. Emily tried to keep the grunt of pain from sounding, but it was a pointless attempt. "That means," JJ continued, grasping Emily's hand lightly, "tomorrow night, our munchkins will be back. I'm thinking maybe we should have a movie night. We can all snuggle up in our big bed and watch Pinnochio or something." Emily's smile glistened in her tired eyes at the thought of being home with her whole family. JJ noticed the genuine smile etch over Emily's features and thought, _definitely no regret there. _


	19. Chapter 19

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Another chapter running with the ideas given to be by Kat-D11. It's another angsty one, but I felt the last couple of chapters needed some sort of closure. The next chapters will be happy. I pinky promise! Happy reading (and reviewing)!

The dark circles under Emily's face almost matched the bruises that scattered her body. Sleep was unachievable. She was haunted, whether she was trying to do paperwork or trying to get some much-needed shuteye. The team noticed; they were the best profilers in the nation, and besides that, they were her family. She tried to hide her suffering; she refused to believe that the compound was coming back to haunt her. In addition to the situation with Wyatt Pentol, she was out of her mind. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing Cyrus or Wyatt with a gun to a little boy's head. Each time her demons took over her train of thought, it was a slightly different version. Sometimes, Wyatt would have Nate as he screamed for her help; other times, Henry was in his gun-crazed clutch. No matter how she saw it, she was helpless and in pain. Hotch was grateful she was on desk duty as there was no logical way for her to be in the field; she was a danger to herself and others in her condition.

She sat at her desk, a file opened on her desk. Her eyes glazed over the words hopelessly. In a feeble attempt to make his partner smile, a sight he sorely missed, Morgan crumpled a piece of newspaper and threw it in her direction. She didn't even blink as the paper flew into her view. He looked at Reid a worried look nested in his dark features. In her office, JJ was equally worried about her wife. The brunette hadn't slept in days, and JJ was becoming more and more accustomed to waking up without her lover by her side. Hotch and Rossi exchanged debating looks when they passed each other in the hallway; each look accompanied by slight nods in the tortured agent's direction. Garcia watched from her lair. Two of the many screens were dedicated to watching her family in the bullpen. The roof was a quick click away in the chance Emily couldn't be seen at her desk. As Garcia looked on, she watched as JJ passed Emily's desk and put a gentle, comforting hand on her wife's shoulder. Emily's flinch was visible even to the tech genius in her lair, and the team's worry deepened.

It was close to three, and Garcia looked up from compiling a list for another team to find Emily's desk vacant. Flipping to the image of the roof, Garcia quickly called JJ.

"You need to get on the roof, now," Garcia ordered, skipping the pet names and usual niceties in the name of urgency.

"What's happening?" JJ asked as she started speed walking to the elevator.

"She's sitting on the edge of the roof. Her feet are dangling off."

"She wouldn't."

"Not in her right mind, she wouldn't. But she can't tell the difference between reality and her nightmares. Code is 34298. Save our girl." JJ panicked as she thought of how to edge her wife away from the ledge, figuratively and literally. As JJ approached Emily, she walked a distance away and sat down mimicking Emily's position. Looking down, she was slightly reassured by an architectural platform no more than five feet down. She swung her feet in time with Emily's but continued to stay silent. A movement in her peripheral caused Emily to snap back to reality. Turning her head sharply, she saw JJ sitting quietly, waiting.

"Jen, why are you on the roof?"

"Thought you could use the company," JJ answered smoothly.

"That's sweet, but I'm fine. Let's get you away from the ledge. You are pregnant, remember?"

JJ laughed easily, her panic easing. "Yes because it's so easy to forget being pregnant with this large stomach that prevents me from usual movements. Oh, and the lack of coffee, it's completely possible to forget a pregnancy." Emily laughed at her wife's comments, but the laughter was more forced than usual. The women moved to sit next to the door; their backs flush against the heated brick.

"You are not fine. Please, I'm really worried about you," JJ pleaded with Emily. This was past the point of giving Emily the control she needed. Her wife was suffering and JJ needed to save her, or at least find something to make it better.

"I'm," Emily started, but JJ interrupted her.

"Don't. Please don't tell me you're fine. You are my best friend. I know you. Please, Emily. Please, let me in."

"I'm just having a hard time clearing my mind." Emily stated as if the problem was simply that.

"Okay," JJ chose to go on with the problem Emily offered instead of pushing towards the deeper picture. "What is complicating that beautiful mind of yours?"

"It's stupid, Jayje. I'll get over it." JJ heard her team-used nickname and immediately saw Emily's walls reconstructing as the brunette distanced herself from emotion and pain.

"No, it's not. Whatever you're struggling with isn't stupid. It doesn't make you weak or helpless or any of that. You don't have to struggle alone. You're my wife. Let me help."

"It's not that simple," Emily whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't differentiate between Cyrus and Wyatt and underneath it all, I change my decisions every time because you think I regret what we have. Every time my decisions change, I lose another piece of myself to the confusion."

"Em," JJ started, angry with herself that she was, once again, a part of Emily's pain.

"No, it's not that easy. My pain all jumbles into one and I can't tell what hurts or why. I don't know how to fix it. It doesn't fit where it used to. My boxes got smaller or the problems got bigger. You can't just say my name in that tone that makes me want to wrap you in my arms and never let go. I know we talked about that; I know you say that you know I don't regret it. But it planted the seed of doubt, and now, every time I think about it, that doubt grows. You doubt my love, my purpose, and it makes fighting for sanity and clarity not worth it. It might seem overdramatic, but you are my life. You were always it for me. Even with kids, it all starts and ends with you because without you, I don't have them. Without you, I don't have my family, and our kids aren't our kids. They're my kids, and I can't do any of this without you."

Emily paused and looked away from JJ. The blonde was crying, previously oblivious to the intensity of Emily's pain. "And now I can't walk away in an attempt to avoid this conversation and leave my pregnant wife on the roof of a damn building. Our child is already working in your favor," Emily teased lightly, hoping to return to some semblance of normal. They were after all on the roof of an FBI building with mounds of paperwork awaiting them. JJ laughed at Emily's attempt to ease the tense mood.

"Yes, well, the baby is worried about you too. She wants me to figure out how to make her momma smile again." Her teary voiced paused as she waited for her words to sink into understanding. Emily turned to look at JJ.

"She?" Emily stuttered.

"Yes ma'am. We are having a girl." Emily smiled genuinely, the toothy smile twinkling in her eyes. "If I ever needed proof that you don't regret your choices, I have it every time someone mentions our kids. I don't need that proof; I never will, but it's there. Your eyes shine with pride and love when someone talks about them or you know you get to see them. It triples in magnitude and your whole demeanor changes around them. You're full of energy, however tired you are, and full of love. No matter what you have on your plate, you drop everything to hear their stories or kiss their boo-Boo's. I know you could never regret them; you love them too much."

"And what about you? You think I regret you."

"No, like I can see how much my words hurt you, I can see how much you love me. Every time you kiss me, my heart skips a beat. I'm more in love with you now than I was when I married you. I could never regret marrying my best friend, and I know the feeling is mutual. They were just words; they had no bearing and absolutely no truth. I know you don't regret us, and neither do I. I'm all in;

I'm never going to walk away or doubt any part of our family, however crazy it might be." Emily nodded. "Do you believe me, Em?"

"I'm trying. I want to."

"What will help you believe me?"

"This is going to sound strange coming from me, but I think I need help- actual help. I can't begin to know how to sort everything by myself, not with the compound merging with the cabin."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I think I'm going to find a therapist."

"Okay, I think that's a good idea. I'm behind you all the way, Em."

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course," JJ smiled, happy her wife was finding a way to move forward. Any movement forward was a movement away from the demons of Emily's past. The forward motion propelled her into a happy time when she could celebrate her family and the pending arrival of their latest addition.


	20. Chapter 20

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds.

Author's Note: I promised you fluff (and happy fluff at that), so please enjoy the ridiculous fluffiness.

"Let's go," JJ bellowed through the house as she tried to get everyone in the car to be on time for Nate's soccer game. "Seriously, Em? Get a move on it!"

"Are you aware of what Abby packed in her backpack? It's a mountain of sparkles and glitter and weighs more than she does. I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold your horses. She's soccer obsessed," Emily said the last little part of Henry and Abby, who trailed behind her mom down the stairs.

"I heard that," JJ echoed. "I'm pregnant, not deaf." Emily smirked and made a face at Henry.

"Sorry, Jen. Look we're all here and getting in the car."

"Finally," she muttered exasperatedly. "You better be faster than that when the baby comes."

"Jen, we've been through that routine twice already. We've got it down. Ready to go?"

"Am I ready to go? Really? I've been hollering at you for ten minutes. Yes I'm ready to go." JJ paused. "Never mind, I have to pee. She is using my bladder as a trampoline again," JJ grumbled, gesturing to her large stomach that was covered with an adult team jersey courtesy of Garcia.

As they pulled up to the field, Emily quickly let Nate out of his car seat. "Go get 'em, bud! Good luck!"

"Thanks, Momma!"

"Hey goof, you forgot the ball," Emily reminded turning to toss the forgotten soccer ball at her son.

"Oh, right. That's kinda important." With that he was off, racing towards the field and his friends.

"Well howdy Squirt," Garcia sang as she unbuckled Abby.

"Where did you come from?" Emily asked flabbergasted. She stared at the eccentric version through the backseat of the SUV.

"You would think a brilliant profiler as yourself would stop questioning my powers of awesomeness."

"Yeah, Momma. Awesomeness. I've got it too. Right, Aunty Pen?"

"Of course, darlin'. I passed some on to my goddaughter. It's only logical." Abby rode on Garcia's shoulders to the field.

"Craziness, huh, Little Man?" Emily asked Henry while grabbing her camera. As they approached the area Garcia had previously marked as her territory, Emily could already hear JJ giving Nate a pep talk. Morgan had Henry tilted upside down tickling the young boy's stomach as Henry laughed hysterically. Rossi was nursing a large thermos of what Emily hoped was coffee. "Hey old man, share the wealth," Emily prodded with a nod towards the thermos.

"I'm here supporting the athletic abilities of your five year old AND you are going to steal my coffee. Is nothing sacred anymore?" Rossi teased, but willing handed over the jug.

"Oh you love it, grandpa. Thanks," Emily hummed in appreciation.

"Keep insulting the age and I will no longer be so generous."

"You're looking so young and youthful today," Emily amended quickly.

"Much better, Prentiss. Now where's your jersey? Aren't you parents supposed to show support of youngster sports?"

"JJ's got enough spirit and support for the both of us. The shirt Garcia made me was pink with glitter. Thus, now it's a dress for Abby," Emily laughed as she glanced at her blonde wife awkwardly crouching on the ground in front of a group of uninterested 5 year olds.

"Emily," JJ called. "Get me off the ground, please. Your child is making standing quite difficult."

"Because pregnant women aren't supposed to kneel in the first place," Morgan commented as Emily helped JJ off her knees slowly.

"I would like to see you be pregnant, jerk," JJ muttered as she glared at Morgan. He held his hands up in mock defeat and returned his attention to the 3 year old in his lap.

As the game started, the Mighty Meats scattered across the field. There were the usual few who would rather chase butterflies than the ball, and then there was Nate, who clearly was getting his tips from his ex-soccer star mother. Everyone cheered him on from the sidelines as he stumbled from end to end continuously chasing the ball. Abby danced along the sidelines. Garcia started dancing with her, and then Abby dragged Reid to start dancing as well.

"Abs," he whined, "I don't dance."

"What's wrong, boy genius? Not enough brain power to coordinate your limbs?" Morgan teased mercilessly.

"It's not that easy. You try it!" Reid challenged as he tried to follow Abby's fluid dance movements.

"Yeah, my dance moves aren't quite appropriate for a child's soccer game," Morgan rebutted.

"On that note, please give me my child," Emily joked, pulling Henry from Morgan's lap and placing the little boy on her shoulders.

"Come on, Uncle Derek. Get off your bottom," Abby giggled as she pulled Morgan out of the lawn chair.

JJ was standing by the goal, encouraging this player and that player. She looked down the field to where her family gathered, and she started laughing. Abby was dancing with Derek as Garcia tried to move Reid enough in some semblance of coordinated rhythm. Henry was standing on the ground holding hands with Emily, both dancing wildly. Rossi was looking around like he was so out of place, so he swayed lightly back and forth. These were the people she loved and cherished with her whole heart; every event was a family activity, and as crazy as they were, it was a family founded in love and undeniable bonds. This, she realized, was why she went to work everyday; she would fight for this family until her last day. Turning her attention back to the field, the other team's goalkeeper was watching the group dance, and Nate scored without a problem. Cheers resounded from the dancing zone, and she was glad someone in her family had seen the young boy score. The day was about him after all.

The game won, and Nate proudly giving handshakes to his teammates and competitors alike, everyone packed up. The family of five sat in the car. "What do you think guys? Should we give Mommy her surprise when we get home?" Emily asked their children, looking in the rearview mirror for confirmation. JJ looked at Emily apprehensively.

"What surprise?"

"You'll love it, Mommy. It's so cool! We all helped Momma pick it out!"

"Where did you go to pick it out?" JJ asked, trying to get an idea of what her surprise was.

"Sneaky, sneaky, Mommy. We can't tell you that would ruin the surprise."

"Our kids are smart, Jen. Nice try though," Emily commented gleefully from the driver's seat.

As they walked into the house, Nate and Abby ran to go get the gift. Coming back to the living room, Abby handed the present to Henry, "Go on, little man. You wanna give the present to Mommy?" Emily and JJ smiled at Abby's offer and laughed when Henry excitedly grabbed the delicately wrapped present and handed it to JJ. All three kids piled on the couch around her to watch her open it. Another blue box with a white bow greeted her as she opened the small bag. Making eye contact with Emily across the room, she smiled a brilliant smile and returned to opening her present. Inside sat a delicate white gold necklace with four small discs hanging from it. Each disc sported the initials of one of the kids or Emily accompanied by the proper birthstone. Abby started explaining which were hers and Nate's. Then she pointed out Henry's and finally Emily's. JJ ooh-ed and ahh-ed appropriately as Abby explained everything. As they ran off to go play, JJ patted a spot on the couch and motioned for Emily to join her.

"It's beautiful, babe. Thank you."

"You're worth it. Do you want to put it on?" JJ nodded and pulled her long, blonde hair away from her neck. After securing it in place, Emily placed a gentle kiss to the curve of JJ's neck. "That's not the only surprise. I want to show you something."

"What else do you have up your sleeve, Em?"

"Patience, love. Come with me," Emily said as she extended her hand to her wife. Walking towards the nursery, Emily turned to smile nervously and opened the door for JJ. The blonde released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. The nursery was finished- gorgeous shades of blues covered the walls while artistically drawn fish swam amongst lifelike seaweed. Walking further into the nursery, she registered a subtle white rocking chair sitting in the corner. It sported new upholstery, but it was a piece of furniture she could never forget. JJ turned to face Emily, who was leaning against the frame of the door admiring her work.

"Is that," JJ started, but the words got caught in her throat.

"Yeah, Jen. That's your rocking chair from when you were little. I was helping your dad clear out the garage and attic a while ago. We found it, and I asked if I could have it. Now it's back with its rightful owner."

"Em, it's amazing. All of it, but that chair- it means so much to me. Thank you," JJ whispered, her voice sincere and full of awe.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, and I love you so much." JJ wrapped her arms around Emily and kissed her passionately. Emily moaned appreciatively. "Hmm, we haven't done this in awhile." JJ kissed down Emily's neck, easily finding one of the brunette's sweet spots. Another moan reverberated from Emily's lips. "Shh, Em. You have to be quiet," JJ commanded, and Emily nodded. JJ's soft hands caressed Emily through layers of clothing. Emily arched off the wall into her lover's touch.

"Momma, can we play a game?" Henry called as he walked down the hallway. "Momma," he shouted again.

"Guess we'll finish this later," JJ whispered with a wink before opening the door to find Henry. "Hey Little Man, what game do you want to play?"

"Chutes and ladders," he responded happily. "Momma too!"

"Yeah, kiddo. I'm going to play too," Emily responded while she quickly did the math of how long it would be before she had JJ alone in their bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I still do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: T + (language)

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I really appreciate all the kudos and comments! This story has come to its end, and I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. I have a third story to the series in the works in which the kids are teenagers. I hope y'all will read that one, and I would love to hear any feedback you have about this story or ideas for the next in the series. Happy reading!

"So can we pick up where we left off?" Emily called out seductively as she walked into the master bedroom. After countless games of Chutes and Ladders and Candy Land, a bath that turned into a splash fight, and dinner, all three children were tucked in bed, stories of a gallant prince and beautiful princess dancing in their heads. "Jen," Emily called again, walking into the bathroom. She heard the shower running and quickly shed her clothes, slipping into the steam-filled box behind her pregnant lover. Massaging JJ's wet shoulders, Emily placed a kiss to the curve of her wife's neck and smiled as JJ moaned appreciatively. Emily grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the ledge and poured a generous amount into her palm. JJ titled her head back and relaxed into Emily's soothing touch.

"Ummm, Em," JJ spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think you're getting any tonight."

"Why not?" Emily pouted as she continued to rub JJ's scalp.

"Because, Em, my water just broke."

"Are you serious?" JJ nodded. "Then why in the world are we still standing in the shower? Let's go," Emily said quickly, ushering them out of the shower, passing a large fluffy towel to her wife.

"No need to rush. Remember Henry took his sweet time greeting the world," JJ reminded her frantic lover.

"Yeah, the first ones always do. After that, it's like a slip-and-slide!"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just referred to my birth canal as a kids water toy. But beware; I have the memory of an elephant. I will not forget," JJ threatened as she waddled to find sweats and a t-shirt.

Twenty minutes later, three sleeping children were loaded in the vehicle along with the pregnant blonde. Three grandparents were in route, and Emily had already sent the urgent texts to the team. Reid, Hotch, and Rossi responded within minutes all saying they would be at the hospital soon. Pulling up to the hospital, Annie and Nate ushered Emily and JJ to the door while juggling their grandchildren.

"We've got it under control," Annie reassured the two mothers.

"Yes, it's not like we don't do this on a daily basis. Now if you would like to give birth to your next child somewhere other than the parking lot, I suggest you move your pregnant butt to the check-in desk right over there," Nate instructed his daughter. Emily laughed and intertwined her fingers with JJ's.

Within an hour, JJ was threatening to kill people who walked in the room. Once Reid arrived, he came into say "hi." The greeting was immediately followed by

Intriguing facts about childbirth. After the fourth fact, he was violently expelled from the room, a string of JJ's annoyed words trailing after him.

"Where is Garcia? I swear if she misses the birth of her goddaughter, I'm revoking all godmother powers as well as any other powers she has. They will be mine, and she can never have them back. Where is she?" JJ shouted as she came out of a contraction. "Call her!"

"Okay, I'll call her again. You're doing great, baby. Just breathe," Emily said, squeezing JJ's hand gingerly as she clicked Garcia's speed dial with the other.

"This is your fault, Emily Prentiss, you and that four-kids-will-be-great idea. You are never touching me again. Goddamn vial of sperm," JJ cursed. "And don't tell me to breathe. I know how to do that; that isn't what hurts. It's the child trying to make herself known to the world."

Emily smiled nervously and waited for Garcia to pick up.

"What do you want, Princess?" Morgan answered.

"Why are you answering? I called Pen. Whatever, there is no time for that now. Whatever supposedly secret date you're on with Garcia is now over. JJ is in labor and threatening the world with bodily harm. You need to get here now, specifically Garcia."

"Labor," Morgan shrieked.

"Yes, labor, you moron. You know what pregnant women tend to do after nine months of being a human incubator," JJ sarcastically commented from the bed. Emily grimaced and tried to hold in a laugh, having already been reprimanded for laughing when JJ clearly wasn't making a joke.

"Well, isn't she in a peachy mood?"

"When I can lift my foot higher than 2 inches off the ground, my foot is going to be so far up your ass you won't sit for a week."

"We are on our way, kitten." Garcia interrupted, obviously having taken the phone from Morgan. With a click they were gone, and Emily was left standing next to a very unhappy, sweaty pregnant woman.

"They'll be here soon," Emily informed. "Can I get you anything?"

"An epidural."

"The doctor said you're not dilated enough."

"Then find me a doctor who thinks I'm dilated enough."

"I'm not sure it works like that, but I'll go find someone," Emily agreed quickly seeing an angry remark form on JJ's lips.

Emily stopped in the waiting room to see their family that had accumulated over the past hour. Rossi held a sleeping Henry; the young boy had a clump of the older man's shirt crumpled in his little fist. The twins were nestled into a makeshift bed made out of two turned chairs. Reid's jacket acted as a blanket for the two.

"How's she doing?" Annie asked her daughter-in-law.

"She's angry," Reid commented dejectedly.

"First rule of handling pregnant women," Hotch said, "they are never angry or emotional. You don't mention anything hormone related."

"I take it you learned the lesson the hard way like I did," Nate commented. Watching Hotch nod, Nate continued, "Smart man."

"I told her I would find a doctor to give her an epidural."

"Then I suggest you get on that before her screams can be heard from the waiting room," Nate said. "Trust me, we raised her. That girl has a set of lungs on her."

Annie nodded with a laugh. "That she does, and if one thing is going to make you scream, it's giving birth." Emily nodded knowingly vividly remembering how pleased she was with the epidural when she gave birth to the twins.

"Alright, I'm off. I'll be back when there's news." Everyone nodded after Emily's retreating form before returning to his or her previous conversation.

Once she returned to the room with a reluctant doctor in tow, Emily found Garcia fawning over her pregnant wife.

"Thank god you're here," Emily muttered while pushing the doctor towards JJ. Garcia turned to smile, but she had a frantic look in her eye. As soon as JJ released her hand, Garcia wandered over to Emily and whispered, "She's lost her mind." Emily readily agreed, but refused to verbalize her sentiments in case the blonde could hear. "Was she this crazy with Henry?" Emily shrugged noncommittally. She remembered Henry's birth like it was yesterday; it was one of her top five moments in her life. She knew the birth of her youngest daughter would easily rank in the top five as well.

It was an easy birth, nothing out of the ordinary. A gunk-covered newborn screamed as air reached her lungs for the first time. It brought tears to both mothers' eyes hearing their daughter cry, a sound they knew they would get used to fairly soon. JJ smiled tiredly and looked lovingly at Emily, exhaustion written in the delicate lines on the blonde's face. Emily cupped her wife's face and leaned in to gently kiss her. "I'm so proud of you. We have a baby girl."

"Does she have a name?" A nurse asked the common question as the baby was cleaned, weighed, and printed.

Emily looked down at JJ to confirm the name they had decided. JJ nodded slightly and snuggled further into the pillows propped behind her.

"Yes ma'am," Emily politely replied. "Her name is Hayley Elizabeth."

"That's beautiful name, and very fitting if I do say so myself. She looks like a Hayley."

"Thank you."

"Would you soothe her, so I can get a foot print for the certificate?" The nurse asked Emily, who readily agreed. Emily looked down at the wrinkled child who squawked loudly. Emily kissed Hayley's forehead and rubbed her stomach, a motion that often soothed their other children. Hayley's tiny, newborn fist gripped Emily's finger tightly, and the young girl immediately calmed. Emily smiled proudly at the newest member of their family.

"Hey baby girl, we're so glad you're finally here," Emily whispered. "Your mommy and I love you very much, and you have a big crazy family waiting to welcome you to the world."

"She's all yours," the nurse said, offering the newborn to Emily. Emily grinned and lifted her daughter carefully as she walked to where JJ lay in the bed. The brunette cradled her blonde daughter lovingly. Tilting Hayley towards JJ, Emily passed the baby to her wife. JJ cried softly, but accepted the baby, snuggling her to her chest. Emily couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Leaving the newborn with JJ, Emily retreated to the waiting room.

"Morning, Momma," Abby called out excitedly as she looked up from her coloring book.

"Hey kiddos. Come here; I want to talk to you for a second," Emily asked her children. She sat down in one of the open waiting room chairs. Abby and Nate stood in front of her, stealing kisses as they waited for Henry to walk over. Emily pulled her youngest son onto her lap and kissed him as she had done her other two children. They looked at her expectantly. "Okay, there's someone really important I want you all to meet. You have a new little sister. She's really small and we need to be very careful around her, okay?" The three kids eagerly nodded; it had been a constant conversation around the last few months. Stories had been read about the incoming of a new sibling, and Henry was as excited as Nate and Abby about the arrival of his baby sister.

"What's her name, Momma?"

"Her name is Hayley Elizabeth." Emily looked up and made eye contact with Hotch across the waiting room. He had tears shimmering in his eyes as he thought of his late wife and the newborn that was her namesake. Then, she looked at her mother, a woman who up until a year ago was more of a stranger than a mother. Ambassador Prentiss wore a look of shock, and she didn't keep the tears at bay. Silent tears of love and happiness trailed down the elderly woman's cheeks.

"Can we go meet her now?"

Emily nodded and looked around at the adults in the room. "Give us a minute, and then we'll introduce her to her family." Reid smiled proudly while everyone else nodded.

Henry took off at a trot behind Nate, who tried to sprint off to the room. "Hey no running in the hospital," Emily spoke, her maternal side never far from the surface. Both boys slowed to a brisk walk. Abby walked hand-in-hand with her mother. The four entered the room. JJ smiled at her kids and wife. She looked down at the slumbering baby in her arms. Emily lifted each child onto the bed. Three little faces looked onto their new baby sister. JJ made eye contact with Emily, and both women smiled knowingly. They were a family- a complete family filled with fun-loving children, crazy teammates, eccentric godparents, and beloved grandparents. It was dysfunctional and wildly unpredictable, but it was their life. Each person cherished it with their whole being. Emily leaned over and kissed JJ on the forehead. "I love you," she whispered softly into JJ's ear. The blonde smiled and leaned into the warmth and comfortable of her wife as the parents watched the children acquaint themselves with the latest addition to the Prentiss clan.


End file.
